Angel
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: A tale of true love between Roy and his heart's mate, Marth. A prince doubts his love for an angel. Will that doubt be enough to tear the lovers apart? Will destiny bring them back together, or is Roy fated for a lonely eternity? COMPLETE!
1. Purity

Naoki07 checking in! Welcome to 'Wings of Aeturnitas', my second SSBM project. This will be a Christmas tale of fervent emotions-and our beloved heroes, Marth and Roy, are the protagonists of this tale. To those of you that are familiar with 'Animus', please note that there is no connection between 'Aeturnitas' and 'Animus'. I do not bear the desire to unleash any dramatic details, but I will say this. Within the words of 'Aeturnitas', the two of them will flow through a journey…a journey that will bring them into the utopia of immortal light. Please note that this **_IS_** a 'shounen-ai' story: if you have no desire to read a Marth/Roy story, please feel free to leave. I repeat: **_this is a 'shounen-ai' story_**. If you are not comfortable with the idea of 'shounen-ai', please feel free to turn away.

**_I have no desire to waste my time with flames. _**Those of you that are familiar with my work should know this very well. If you choose to read this, and the desire to flame me develops, **_please don't waste my time! _**I don't take too kindly to flamers-as a matter of fact, I am the self-proclaimed, mortal enemy of flames. So **_don't push my buttons!_**

Thank you all for the taking the time to read my projects. The enthusiasm I have received for 'Animus' brings joy to my heart. Thank you all very much!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: THE AUTHOR DOES NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN IT!**

_Themes of 'Purity': 'Flowing Destiny' and 'A Light With the Name of Hope' from Zone of Enders, 'First Meeting' of Xenosaga Ep.2 OST, 'Kokoro' of Xenosaga Ep.1 OST._

_Dedicated to Moiras and Anima Sage Kurai. I feel as if I've discovered kindred spirits.

* * *

_

_My world is an interminable cascade of ceaseless warmth._

_My eyes ascend to meet each sunrise…and the notes of sunrise carry my heart into the heavens. The melody of dawn flows into my heart as soon as my eyes embrace the new day, and I rise to meet the day's radiant possibilities. _

_The melody of a new day brings me from peaceful slumber, and my dreams become a part of my blissful reality. My heart glows because of a certain smile, and it beats upon the drum of eternity because of that smile's embrace-I can always feel the magic of my dreams, even when my footsteps touch upon the grounds of reality._

_The realm I dwell in is soaked in the warmth of snow, but the waves of sunlight have not left my utopia of light. The winds of halcyon warmth are incessant-I can feel them flowing within my heart now. An eternal smile is burning brightly within my heart…because of the dreams that visit me every night. I feel as though I'm glowing…because of the winds flowing through me._

_Whenever I reflect upon the dreams of my heart, a smile emerges from my soul and blossoms on my face…the way a newborn rose does after a long, arduous winter. Tidal waves of sunlight incessantly flow through my body, and each wave carries me into the embrace of a peaceful, radiant dream…a dream that has made itself a piece of reality. _

_I dwell within the world of Pharae. I am its guardian, a messenger of Destiny. I was once a Sovereign of Altea, but the world I was born in shattered. My heart misses its first home dearly, but I do not regret becoming a part of Pharae. The call of destiny brought me to my second home…and I feel as though I have become a part of the heavens…because of the happiness this world has given me. I know the world of Pharae…the way I know my own name. Its skies are endless oceans of purity, and the stars that emerge never fail to shimmer with incandescent light._

_The stars within the heavens are reflections of my heart._

_Snow is making its descent upon my heart's home. The very earth is blanketed in white tranquility…the earth seems to have fallen silent. There are others walking about the grounds of Pharae's palace, but I am happily drowning within my own utopia of resplendent bliss. The dreams of my heart are swiftly flowing through me, the way they always flow through me…_

_The most beautiful time of the year has arrived. The heavens are glowing with the radiance of dawn, even though snowdrops are falling from their depths of endless stars. The very earth seems to be smiling with serenity…and each snowdrop is carrying a melody of ethereal warmth about it._

_I believe the heavens know of my heart's emotions._

_The desire to fall into the embrace of my world is a blazing tempest, but it is also a calm, passionate wave of warm tranquility. As I make my steps throughout the halls of Pharae's palace, my heart aches with that urge, and my chest burns with the fires of my dreams. _

_My whole soul burns passionately whenever my mind reflects upon my world._

_My world is not an actual place, but through it, I can see the very depths of Heaven._

_My world is not a realm of the earth._

_**It is a world unlike any other.**_

_My world is a miracle…a miracle that was created by the hands of the Heaven's themselves. It is a holy phenomenon, a blessing I hold close to my heart._

_My miracle was crafted in the hands of endless purity…_

_And he goes by the name of 'Roy'._

-I hope the POV wasn't too hard to figure out. If it was, it was _Marth's _POV. Please note that the word 'Aeturnitas' is Latin for 'Eternity'.


	2. Radiance

Naoki07 here. Review responses are now conducted through PMs-if you submit a review, be on the lookout!

Thanks to the previous reviews, I have been infused with a great amount of passion for this story. The plot for 'Aeturnitas' is still in the air, but this one's going to be a story to remember-I promise.

Thank you very much for stopping by. I can't tell any of you how much your support means to me. Take care, and happy reading.

* * *

**_Please note that Roy isn't fifteen in 'Aeturnitas'. He is at the age of seventeen. Also note that the term 'soulbond' was inspired by the term 'lifebond', which appears in several Mercedes Lackey adventures. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERCEDES LACKEY OR ANY OF HER NOVELS. THANK YOU._**

_Chosen theme songs: 'Memory-Eternal Waves of Light' from FFX-2 and 'Simple and Clean' from Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

_

The palace of Pharae was a grand, empyrean realm. Every inch of it was covered in ethereal warmth, and its walls glimmered with the light of a never-ending sunrise. The palace was eternally radiant with the light of an everlasting dream-every stitch of the palace held a thousand memories, and each memory was a beacon of undying warmth. The very floors of the palace were bright, vibrant paintings of unparalleled beauty.

The celestial realm was drenched in the warmth of winter, but soft winds of incandescent sunlight were gently dancing throughout its halls. The winds were pristine, heavenly melodies of tranquility, and they were embraced by the residents of the palace. Each wind carried a promise…a promise of eternal light…a promise of eternal warmth.

Two souls were standing within the palace gardens, and the gardens were covered in immaculate beauty. Each flower was a shimmering beacon of white light, for its petals were covered in gentle blankets of snow. The trees were just as beautiful-their proud branches were breathtaking displays of sumptuousness. Soft rays of translucent light were hovering about the branches of the trees-they seemed to be holding the light of Spring within them. The two souls within the gardens had their hearts at peace, for the warmth of winter was profuse. One of them went by the name of Soren-the other was known as Roy.

Soren was young-he was at the tender age of fifteen, but he held a depth of wisdom that surpassed the wisdom of an ancient sage. His brown eyes were fierce, but inexplicably gentle-and his short black hair seemed to be made out of black silk. He was the Sovereign's High Advisor, and he was dressed in the attire that accompanied his position-a dark green cloak and black uniform.

Roy, his Sovereign, was at the age of seventeen. The young Sovereign possessed a slender, elegant physique, even though he held the strength of a thousand men about his eyes. His eyes were ethereal gemstones-they were immeasurably soft, but at the same time, they were indescribably fierce. He held a kind heart, **_and a strong spirit_**-everyone that looked upon him knew that well. His red and gold uniform brought out the ferocity of his soul…and it gave a gentle touch of warmth to his clear blue eyes. There was a warm smile on his face-warm smiles were once rare occurrences, but because of a certain angel, they were now common.

Soren, as usual, had the look of a solemn schoolteacher. Others saw the High Advisor as a blunt, unsociable and conceited individual-but his Sovereign knew the truth. He was actually a kind person himself-he just took his duties seriously.

"The King of Bern sends his blessings to the new soulbond that has descended from the heavens. He will be unable to attend our next conference, but his heart sends you dreams of prosperity. He is happy to announce that his kingdom is in the best condition, and couldn't be happier about your newfound happiness."

The warmth of Roy's smile increased. Looking upon it was like looking upon a newborn shaft of sunlight.

"Well, that's nice to know. I can't tell you how glad I am."

Soren kept up a tight, solemn look on his face…but a smile developed within his heart. He continued to turn the pages of his book, which was filled with the reports he delivered to his Sovereign. "The King of Bern will be unable to attend the conference himself, but there will be a representative of Bern in his place. I have released invitations to our other allies concerning our next meeting-their responses are should arrive here within three weeks. Oh, and I assisted the scholar in your place-he no longer needs any help with his newfound discoveries. The relics he uncovered have been placed in our library. I also took the time to visit the Captain Xavier. He wishes to tell you that our army is in 'tiptop shape', Your Eminence."

A playful frown bloomed on the Sovereign's face. "Come now." he said to his advisor gently. "You robbed me of my agenda. What on earth did you do that for?"

Soren's response caused an immeasurably warm smile to bloom on his face…and within his eyes.

"I bore the desire to give you some freedom, Your Majesty. You have the entire week to yourself-you may do whatever you wish with the time you have been given. I believe your angel is walking about our grounds-spend your time with him."

The smile on Roy's face almost brought tears to his eyes.

It was the smile of a child…a child that had been given the most precious Christmas gift.

Soren had never seen his Sovereign with such a smile before. Several years ago, Roy rarely smiled at all-he was either in a bad mood or too busy to smile. Now smiles were common occurrences, and they were occurrences that brought happiness to all of his loyal subjects. Shock bloomed in the advisor's eyes, and stayed within his eyes for what felt like an eternity…but then he regained his composure. He closed the book he always carried with him and spoke to his Sovereign, not changing a thing about his voice.

His solemn, firm voice betrayed his true emotions.

"There is no need to thank me, Your Grace. The look on your face is enough appreciation."

"You aren't going to take away _next week's_ agenda, are you? After all, _I'm _the sovereign of Pharae. I can't let you have _all_ of my responsibilities!"

A tiny smile fell onto the advisor's face, and he ran a hand through his hair. "I'll force you to cast off the crown if you give me another one of those smiles, Your Eminence. Now take your leave."

Starlight filled Roy's eyes, and it made its descent from them…encased in small teardrops. Still bearing the smile about his face, he silently made a bow to his friend and departed…bearing the behavior of an excited child running towards a Christmas tree. He was no longer Lord Roy, King Roy, or anything that had to do with nobility…

_He was just Roy…and he was searching for the one that brought an eternal smile to his heart._

He could only spend one week as 'Roy'-next week, he was going to have to reassume the titles of nobility.

For what felt like the first time in years, Soren allowed a warm smile to spread across his face.

A week was better than nothing.

The son of Lord Eliwood made his way throughout the halls of his palace, bearing ardent excitement within his eyes. He could barely breathe, but he was unwilling to lower his pace…for the excitement of his heart was the perfect fire. He had no difficulties when it came to running-he stood as Pharae's greatest runner.

_Thoughts of a certain angel were making it hard to breathe.

* * *

_

_My heart aches with every step I take._

_It's strange. Whenever I think of you, my entire body aches-I can't breathe, walk, think…_

_My head spins…my whole world spins whenever I think of you._

_My head becomes light…my entire body becomes as light as a feather…_

_And my heart races…_

_Whenever I think of you._

_Soft kisses, warm embraces…gentle words and promises…_

_Those are the blessings you bestow upon me…every time my eyes fall onto you._

_My heart melts into yours whenever you take me into your arms…_

_And the world around me drifts away._

_We dwell in separate worlds, but that distance strengthens the love that burns for you._

_I can barely even breathe whenever I think of you, my dearest Marth.

* * *

_

-This was supposed to be longer!

I want to create the meeting between Marth and Roy, but unfortunately I'm out of time! Reality's calling, and it's driving me insane! I apologize if this was a short chapter-I'm not too happy about being short on time, so I'll understand if anyone says this was a short entry. Please know that I'll do my best to update soon, and I hope you enjoyed this entry. Once again, the plot for 'Aeturnitas' is still in development, but I will say this-Marth and Roy are due for a bumpy ride. I will also say that there will be NO CHEATING BETWEEN THEM! None at all! **_Problems are going to emerge between them, but they will have nothing to do with infidelity._**

I know Soren is a character featured in the latest Fire Emblem-I decided to place him in here because I thought he was too cute to pass up. Once again, I would like to state that the term 'soulbond' was inspired by the term 'lifebond', which was created by a proficient author.


	3. Embrace

Naoki07 here! Welcome to 'Embrace', the newest chapter of 'Aeturnitas'. I am happy to announce that the plot for 'Aeturnitas' is no longer in the air, thanks to many surges of inspiration. I was able to watch the magnificent creation known as 'Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children' last night, and that really got the plot for 'Aeturnitas' rolling.

I give my deepest gratitude to those that have reviewed so far. Please continue to enjoy my story-thanks to 'Advent Children', I have the _perfect _plan for this project. I would like to give a big shout-out to Anima Sage Kurai and 'End of Thought', for that story is a true work of art. My second shout-out goes to Hikaru, the author of 'In Writing a Letter'. That fic is another awe-inspiring masterpiece.

_Chibi Soren would like to state that author watched the Japanese version of 'Advent Children'. The English version is not yet available. Naoki would like to send huge 'thank-yous' to Anima and Hikaru-two phenomenal authors. She is very happy to know that others approve of the RoyxMarth pairing. Thank you for your time.

* * *

_

_**Current background music: Orchestrated version of 'One-Winged Angel', which was originally featured in Final Fantasy 7.

* * *

**_

His heartbeat increased with every step he took.

The task of breathing became harder and harder with every step he took.

His heart wouldn't stop pounding...**_he could practically hear the rhythm of his heart in his ears. _**

His chest was inexplicably tight. A merciless, ardent wildfire was inside of his heart, and it was wreaking havoc upon every fiber of his body. His bloodstream was no longer at its normal temperature-it was a fiery, fervent waterfall of unfathomable happiness. Every inch of his body was burning-_his entire soul was on fire. _Flames of rhapsody were blazing within him, and they were immeasurably beautiful flames of light.

The flames drove him closer and closer to the star of his heart. His footsteps fell through the halls of Pharae's palace, and they shattered the halcyon silence. Wildfires were within his vivid blue eyes, and they were soft yet fiery blades of anticipation. The Sovereign of Pharae was known as the 'Sovereign of Fire', and so he was perfectly familiar with fire and its ways...but whenever thoughts of his loved one crossed his mind, eruptions of fire occurred within his chest, and they never failed to take his breath away.

Time continued to soar through the stream of life, and it was a merciless force. Every second passed by in its true depth, but at the same time, they were no different from years. His head became lighter and lighter, his chest continued to burn...

_I can barely breathe when I think of you._

The palace of Pharae had many gardens to its name, and each of them bore endless creations of ethereal incandescence. Five minutes carried Roy to the garden of Elysium flowers, which were astoundingly rare flowers of white luminosity. Elysium flowers emerged from slumber in the Winter, and each of their petals emitted an aura of everlasting beauty. Even the smallest Elysium flowers were beautiful. Their garden was known as the Elysium Haven, for the flowers carried the essence of immeasurable bliss about them-and they gave the palace an empyrean radiance.

The fields of flowers were complimented by a crystal white water fountain. The fountain was crafted in the hands of passionate sculptors, and it had been placed into the very center of the Elysium Haven. It was a tribute to the miraculous flowers...but there was one miracle that caught the Sovereign's heart. A soft gasp of happiness tore itself from his mouth when his eyes fell upon a heavenly, ephemeral dream...the dream he had been searching for.

It was Marth, the former Sovereign of Altea.

He was standing before the Elysium fountain. His incandescent blue eyes were closed, but his face still had an aura of divinity about it. His black cape, which had a border of pure gold, was silently flowing in the morning's soft zephyrs. Wisps of his dark blue hair were elegantly attached to the sides of his face, and his black uniform glimmered with the purity of the snow. There were no words leaving his mouth, but his heart was speaking-he was silently thanking the heavens for a certain blessing.

Roy's heart soared-it also plummeted into the depths of endless tension. The former Prince of Altea was an empyrean, radiant being-just being around him sent shockwaves of tension into his bloodstream. The Alteans that came before him were also seen as angels-in many history books, Alteans were known as the 'Messengers of Heaven', for all of them carried an ethereal aura about them. Their physical appearances were not like the physical appearances of other human beings-many people truly saw them as angels, and thought of themselves as mortals. The Sovereign of Pharae saw Marth as an angel, for his existence was truly too phenomenal to believe. If someone had said Marth was an angel in his past life, Roy would have believed him in a hot second.

His heart skipped several beats, and his chest became immoderately hot. After five skipped beats, his heart resumed its pounding-and the pounding was maddening. It was as if his heart was _screaming._

Seconds passed by him, but each second felt like a **_year._**

Roy wanted to embrace him, but he had **_no idea _**how to approach him.

Marth was like a statue-a statue carved out of diamond-

_**And he was a mere mortal.**_

Fifteen seconds passed-or were they **_years?_**

His heart continued to pound and pound, his head became lighter-

Gentle arms wrapped themselves around his waist, and his heart **_dropped._**

A soft, tender voice drifted into his ears...and each word sent gales of happiness through his heart.

"My heart was just dreaming of you, dear one. The heavens answered my prayers."

Roy's face became a vibrant shade of red, and his chest began to burn even more. Alteans were truly gifted in the art of words-all of them were eloquent, vivid poets, and Marth was no different. The former Prince of Altea brought him into a tender embrace, delivered kisses to the back of his neck and rested his chin on his shoulder. The Altean's eyes were deep, beautiful oceans of translucent warmth-a mere glance from those sent Roy into shivers. Lord Eliwood's son had a thousand words to say to his soul mate, but the warmth of his mate's embraces rendered him speechless-Marth's **_presence_** rendered him speechless.

"I'm glad you're here."

Silence.

All of his prepared speeches never made out it.

A fervent kiss fell onto his lips, and he shivered in the Altean's arms. The scent of Marth's hair was enough to drive him to insanity-the existence of his soul mate was just too hard to believe in. Confusion, passion, happiness and sadness united within Roy's heart, and caused his head to become even lighter than a feather.

_**He didn't understand.**_

He didn't understand why Marth had decided to stand as the last Altean for him.

He didn't understand why Marth had chosen **_him._**

His heart skipped about a year's worth of beats...and then he finally recovered the ability to produce speech. He took the flames burning within his heart and formed them into a warm, ardent smile-his face was still a bright shade of red, but his smile was an exuberant one.

"Guess what? I have an entire week of freedom, thanks to Soren."

Warmth blossomed in Marth's eyes. He tightened his embrace, but it was still a tender, gentle one of profound affection. The Altean spoke to him in the Alrias language-a passionate, melodious language.

"_Seita. Mei-na t'kur nai, sain-ya."_

_Wonderful. I'm glad we've been given freedom, Morning Star._

Alrians had firm belief in the power of love-they were gentle, soft people of indescribable warmth. Marth knew their language well, and so did Roy. The two of them enjoyed using the language with each other, for it was the language of love. Marth gently sent several kisses to Roy's neck, bearing a smile of immoderate warmth.

"I have to give Soren my deepest gratitude. I have something planned for the two of us-I was worried that my plans wouldn't make it to the surface."

The shade of red became even brighter on Roy's face. Sadness erupted in his soul as the Altean's warm eyes melted into his...but he kept a smile upon his face. "What did you have in mind?" he asked him happily, bearing the voice of an excited child. His face was still burning-his cheeks felt as if they had been drenched in poisonous fire...

_**And he still didn't understand.**_

"I'd like to take you on a trip around the world, but unfortunately, that isn't possible. There's a certain destination in my heart, though, and it goes by the name of Charon."

_Charon._

Roy's heart skipped even more beats. One could have said that he was allergic to Marth, and they wouldn't have been far from the truth. Charon was the 'Utopia of Bliss' in many eyes, and that name wasn't too far from the truth. It was a place of many cultures, lifestyles and dreams-a realm of inescapable, enchanting beauty. Markets, performances and miracles were abundant in the realm of Charon-it was an ideal place for a Christmas vacation. The idea meant everything to Marth-he was evidently familiar with Charon, and wanted to take his loved one there. Happiness bloomed in the heart of Lord Eliwood's son, and it fell into his eyes...but the winds of sadness refused to drift away. A moment of silence elapsed between the two of them...as they gathered their emotions and thoughts. Roy was responsible for breaking the silence-he lowered his head and spoke to the Altean, his voice a soft wind of confusion. His face was still burning, and his heart was still on fire-it was truly screaming now...

Marth held Roy out at arm's length and gave him a kiss on the forehead. His voice was a breathtaking, bewitching zephyr-he wove an intricate spell upon the Sovereign of Pharae with every sentence. Roy opened his mouth to speak, but was instantly cut off-another kiss robbed him of his words. The former Prince of Altea ran a hand through his short brown hair and spoke to him once again.

"My eyes fall upon you every day, but it's still so hard for me to believe that...I can hold you in my arms. My eyes fall upon you...but I feel as if I'm looking upon a dream. A mirage of grand resplendence."

Roy's heart skipped a thousand more beats. He opened his mouth to object, but as usual, he was cut off by another kiss. Marth's lips melted into his-the very contact caused him to shiver with unbridled happiness. The kiss surpassed the very limits of comprehension...for it was an enormously luscious, sweet and rich one.

Roy's face burned and burned and **_burned..._**

_**Oh gods...why...**_

"I wish these moments could last for an eternity."

_**The embrace became softer, sweeter...**_

"I could spend a _thousand _eternities holding you, gazing upon your smile..."

Marth was about to be overwhelmed by passion.

**_Roy was about to be overwhelmed by a million things._**

"_Shia t'kur ahrna. Tsu shia'ca shorna..."_

_I wish I could spend an eternity in your arms. I want to spend the rest of my time in your arms..._

"_Shia mehnah kuronai, shia t'skurnah..."_

_I want to spend the rest of my life tasting you...I want to spend the rest of eternity drowning in you..._

Cascades of starlight filled Roy's eyes...and the beating of his heart became even louder. He placed his hands on Marth's cheeks and returned the warmth of his kiss, feeling his eyes overflow with oceans of happiness. The scent of Marth's hair, his beating heart...everything melted into his soul as the sound of gentle caresses filled his ears. Sadness was pushed to the side as the Sovereign of Pharae sank into his soul mate's arms...and forgot _everything. _All he could hear...all he needed...was the sound of Marth's gentle kisses...the warmth of his arms...

Breathing was impossible...but there was no desire for its return. Roy was lightheaded, dizzy...but he had no desire to pull out of the embrace. Everything was forgotten-regret, guilt, sadness...

Five minutes elapsed between them, but each minute was shorter than a second. Roy was breathless, but he found enough room to release a thought, a thought that was soaring through his very soul...

"Marth...I love you..._I love you..."_

_I love you..._

_**Wait a minute.**_

A thunderbolt crashed onto his heart like a boulder, and shattered his peaceful, blissful mood.

_**I can't do this.**_

He pulled out of Marth's gentle embrace roughly, feeling his heart sink under an abyss of pain. A gasp tore itself from the Altean's heart instantly-he backed away from Roy in confusion, looking as if he had just witnessed the most horrific crime imaginable.

"_Arhna, meita sur'kanur?"_

_Dear heart, what's wrong?_

Sorrow erupted in Roy's heart, and it overwhelmed him.

"I can't."

Marth took on the look of a lost, confused puppy. His eyes were gentle, innocent gems of warmth...and his voice was so soft, so _beautiful..._

"What?"

"I can't do this."

"What is it? Did I...say something to offend you? Because I-"

His voice was just too soft...too **_beautiful _**to listen too...he truly had the look of a lost puppy about him...

Roy held up a hand.

"**_No. _**You...aren't responsible for anything. **_It's me."_**

Marth became horror-stricken. Confusion erupted in his heart-he felt as if the sky was falling upon him. He moved further away from Roy, completely horrified by his soul mate's abrupt eruption of sorrow. He loved Roy more than anything-in his eyes, he was the most precious treasure in existence...

"Roy, what are you-"

"I need to know something."

Concern fell into Marth's ethereal gems. He tilted his head in confusion, which made him look like a little puppy. "What is it?" he asked his loved one softly, and the sadness increased within Roy's eyes. The question that drifted from his soul mate's lips shot an arrow of sadness into his heart.

"Could...you please tell me...if...I'm...truly...worthy of you?"

"_**What?"**_

Roy's heart jolted violently. The Altean looked as if he had just asked him to jump off a cliff-in other words, he looked utterly **_appalled._**

"I'd like to know...if I'm...enough for you."

The confusion became even worse. Marth looked as if Roy was asking him to cast off the throne and sell his soul to evil. A huge question mark crashed into the Altean's eyes, and stamped itself all over his face-he really bore the facial expression of a confused, lost puppy. A million answers shot through his mind, and all of them wanted to come out at once-but only one made it through.

"_Of course you are! _How could you ask me something like that?"

Roy's voice became fierce...but the ferocity was born from sorrow and mystification.

"_I don't agree with you at all! I love you, Marth-if I said that a **million** times, it wouldn't be enough! I could spend a million years saying those two words to you, but it wouldn't be enough! It's just...I don't believe I deserve you! I don't understand why-"_

Marth's voice was calm and melodious.

"I have chosen you to be my one and only light, and I do not regret the choice I have made. How can there be any doubt? Roy, my heart embraces you-and it will continue to embrace you until the end of eternity."

"But **_why? _**Why **_me? Why do you act as if I'm some fragile treasure? You're the true treasure around here, but you-"_**

Marth truly had the eyes of a newborn animal-they were soft, innocent and inexplicably warm. At the moment they were filled with fervent confusion and sadness-he looked as if he had been offended by Roy's questions, but he was truly saddened by his soul mate's doubt. A painful eternity drifted between the two of them, and then the Altean broke the silence. Both of them were drowning under sadness, but for different reasons-Marth was horrified by Roy's lack of self-esteem, and Roy still couldn't understand why Marth had chosen him. The Altean's voice was firm, yet immeasurably warm-it was the voice of a benevolent, shocked sage. His words melted into Roy's heart, but they were unable to eliminate the waves of doubt...the waves of blazing sadness...

"Roy, **_I love you. _**If I could spend a million eternities telling you that, I **_would. _**If I could give my heart to you a thousand times, I **_would. _**My heart embraces everything about you-your spirit, your _fire...your heart. _You never fail to captivate me, dear one...but my heart breaks whenever you're in pain. Please...please stop doubting yourself. **_I love you."_**

He took Roy's hands, squeezed them and gave him a gentle kiss on the nose...

Then, like an ephemeral dream of the night, he vanished into the halls of Pharae's palace...

And left behind the dreamer.

_**I love you.**_

**_If I could spend a million eternities telling you that, I would._**

_**If I could give my heart to you a thousand times, I would.**_

Sadness erupted on Roy's face, and brought starlight to his eyes. His heart became unbearably heavy...as he thought of the soft, tender kisses that had melted into his body. The sound of Marth's voice...his tender words...

_**He didn't deserve any of it.**_

He wanted to tear himself **_apart._**

How?

_How could a lowly mortal be the soul mate of an angel?

* * *

_

**_-Please note that Charon is a place from my imagination. It doesn't exist within any of the Fire Emblem games, or in Super Smash Bros.Melee. Once again, I would like to give another shout out to Hikaru and Anima. I thank the two of you for the inspiration you have given me. I would like to thank all of my reviewers!_**

_**This one's going to be one bumpy ride...so be prepared! I'm going to give it my all!**_


	4. Evanescence

Naoki07 here again. I apologize for posting two chapters in a single day, but ideas won't bring themselves to a halt! The ending of 'Embrace' was created to kick the plot into motion-this entry will kick the plot even further. Whenever an idea appears, I mold the idea into reality before I either lose it or drastically change it-I have no desire to lose this idea.

Marth's past is going to be a vital piece of 'Aeturnitas', but it's going to be told through my eyes. For those of you that are unfamiliar with his past, he was the prince of Altea...a grand kingdom that was fated for destruction. He dwelled within the kingdom of Altea...before he was forced into exile. Hardin, an ally of Altea, betrayed him and overwhelmed the entire kingdom-chaos swallowed everything in its wake. In the midst of the chaos, Marth took up the legendary Falchion and eliminated the Dragon King Medeus. My own spice is going to be added to his past, but those vital pieces aren't going to be damaged.

Riev, a character of Sacred Stones, will make his first appearance in this chapter. A character from Marth's adventure will also make his first appearance.

_Please remember that Charon was created by my own hands. It is not a true place within the FE series, or in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Thank you all very much for your time, and feel free to leave any comments/questions! NO FLAMES, PLEASE. I AM THE MORTAL ENEMY OF FLAMES-I DON'T TAKE TOO KINDLY TO THEM. I was a little lenient in the past, but the reviews I read on a Harvest Moon story broke this camel's back. The end of 'Evanescence' will ignite a break, unless another update is requested. I have NO desire to turn anyone off with frequent updates. Thank you, and happy reading!

* * *

_

_Current background music: One-Winged Angel (encore presentation)

* * *

_

"I believe the revelations are drawing themselves closer. The time for awakening is almost at hand."

The realm of Charon was silent, for it was bathed in the enigmatic aura of nighttime. The skies were a dark, intense shade of blue, and they were filled with crystallized drops of prosperity. Each drop held a thousand dreams in its embrace, and the dreams glimmered with the resplendence of a newborn day. The endless realm was covered in an infinite white sheet of elegance, and its radiance was bringing smiles to the faces of Charon's residents. Most residents were in their homes, for the night was in its deepest stage, but a few residents were happily enjoying the grand beauty of the night.

Ethereal establishments were abundant in Charon. Each building looked as if it had been crafted by the hands of angels-even the smallest house had a warm glow to it. Two souls were looking over the grand city, resting within the city's most important building. It was a temple-an enormous temple of vast magnificence. It was a temple of crystal white splendor, and it was high enough to reach the heavens. Charon's residents enjoyed walking throughout the temple, for the voices of the heavens drifted into their ears as they walked through the endless fields of distant memories. There were only two of Charon's residents inside of the temple, and they were in the temple's highest tower-the voices of the heavens were making themselves known to the two of them...but one of the souls had his back turned to the voices.

He was a slender yet powerful warrior of unfathomable strength. His green eyes were colder than the depths of Winter, but a small smile was hovering about his lips. His short silver hair met the ferocity of his eyes-it bore the bewitching beauty of the snowdrops, but it was immoderately cold at the same time. There was a small smile on his face, but there wasn't a scrap of warmth to it-it was as cold as the underworld itself.

"This time of year is certainly the most beautiful time of year. I love it-the snow, the warm smiles upon the faces of children-"

"Hardin, I would appreciate it if you could keep the sarcasm at a lower level. It sickens me."

Hardin ran a hand through his hair and turned away from the world before him. The smile on his face didn't waver for a second-it was sickening to look at, for he looked like a hungry, red-eyed cat. "I apologize, dear Riev." he said to his companion sweetly, giving him the most deceitful bow. "Forgive my rudeness. I'll adopt a better attitude to suit your preferences."

Riev shook his head, bored with his companion's sour cynicism. "When do you think he'll meet you?" he asked him, sounding like a weary mother that had spent the last ten hours in the company of a whining child. Confusion fell onto Hardin's eyes, but his smile returned in an instant.

"He'll be here...soon. You aren't going to be here?"

A heavy sigh withdrew itself from his companion's mouth.

"Of course not. I've got business to attend to, my friend. You'll be able to show him everything, and besides-he's your old friend's soul mate. The two of you will get along just fine. My presence won't be needed-I'm not acquainted with _either _of them. I'd just be in the way."

A small chuckle fell from Hardin's mouth, and it was just as sickening as his smile. He would have made the _perfect _lion. "You're right." he told his partner happily, closing his eyes. He seemed to be planning something...the wheels of his mind were turning, and the gears were stamped all over his face. "The Sovereign of Pharae and I will be just _fine. _I won't even hurt him-we'll play nicely with each other."

"You aren't supposed to harm anyone, Hardin. We're only here to _light the path_, remember?"

The smile on Hardin's face glimmered with enthusiastic anticipation. He folded his arms and released a wave of laughter, bearing the facial expression of a lion that had succeeded in capturing the weakest prey. "I remember our mission. The path's _definitely _going to be lit. It'll be fun...**_tearing those two apart. _**The Sovereign of Pharae is already on his way to ruin-he believes that he isn't _worthy _of my friend's magnificence. He's right, though-thinking about those two is absolutely **_disgusting."_**

"Why? Do you have an eye on Lord Marth?"

Hardin winced at Riev's words. **_"Of course not." _**he snapped bitterly, looking like a cat that had been forced to eat too many lemons. "It's just hard to believe that an Altean would pick such a lowly, filthy **_peon. _**I thought Alteans were above all other races, but this certain one possesses the intelligence of a _rock."_

"You're going to place all of your attention on Lord Roy. Am I right?"

"Well, going straight for Marth wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. He's drowning in his own little parade-the most effective way to tear them apart would be to attack **_Roy, _**not Marth himself. You know, I love picking on little weak birds."

* * *

_**Something isn't right.**_

_**The air's thick...too thick. The winds are heavy with tribulation...**_

Soren closed his faithful book...and peered into the silvery white heavens. His normally calm face was drenched in fear, and so was his heart.

A flock of doves broke through the skies...but their melodies fell into an abyss of deafening silence. The skies were tranquil, but they were **_heavy..._**heavy with the foul scent of apprehension. As an Empyrean Wind Mage, Soren was familiar with the earth's words-he could hear the very heartbeat of his world. The current heartbeat wasn't too pleasant, for it held the rhythm of pain about it.

He held his only source of comfort close to him and bit his lip. Confusion and fear erupted in his eyes, and caused his heart to become heavy. He was uneasy-that alone made him unhappy, for he was uncomfortable with feeling like a forlorn kitten. Something was wrong...but he couldn't figure it out...

Time soared by him, and so did the doves within the skies. Every passing second increased the flow of tension.

"What's...what's wrong? What could possibly be wrong? I thought-"

_**His heart was split into two pieces a second later.**_

The heavens transformed themselves into dark oceans of obscurity...and the doves vanished into a realm of distant dreams. Those two developments alarmed him, but there was a certain development that shattered his soul.

The Soulbond Star, which was also known as the Star of Evanescent Eternity, had been resting in the heavens. It crumbled right before his very eyes, and drifted into the depths of its haven...it was as if it had been nothing more than a mirage, a deceptive phantom of...false...light.

Starlight filled the eyes of Roy's faithful advisor...and for the very first time...he allowed himself to sink into them.

"Gods...what can this mean?"

_Lord Roy and Marth..._

_They aren't in trouble, are they?_


	5. Snow

Naoki07 here! Welcome to 'Snow', the next chapter of 'Aeturnitas'.

Inspiration is a constant stream of thunder, and I'm taking in every drop. The plot has been through many alterations-I'm very excited to see how this is going to turn out! 'Advent Children', of course, is one of my sources, but there are many others as well. The 'Magic' series of Mercedes Lackey, Fushigi Yugi: Genbu Kaiden and Final Fantasy X are just a few of my sources-and the list continues to grow.

Before I begin, I'd like to give the biggest shout-out to Hikaru, the author of 'In Writing a Letter'. That story is my biggest source of inspiration. After I finished Chapter 2, I felt as though I had just watched a Lord of the Rings movie. Actually, I still can't tear my eyes away from it!

Characters from 'Sword of Seals' are going to make their first appearances here. One of the characters made it in here as a dedication to 'End of Thought'. Please enjoy!

* * *

_Current background music: 'Luxurious' by Gwen Stefani

* * *

_

Night made its descent upon the palace of Pharae. It fell upon the palace in the manner of a sleek, clever panther, for its arrival came swiftly to many of the palace residents. Night made an abrupt entrance, and it took many hearts by surprise, but its entrance was one that would be remembered by all. It came in a breathtaking gale of revitalizing vigor-rivers of pearly white snow happily made themselves known as soon as the sun lowered itself into slumber, and the silvery moon emerged in a wind of true resplendence. For many, the arrival of night signified the arrival of peace. Many saw the arrival of night as a flag of urgency, and others saw it as the onslaught of uneasiness.

There was a certain soul who saw night's arrival as an onslaught of uneasiness, even though he held up a warm smile for his subjects to see. His mind was unable to remove itself from a certain meeting, and so his heart was drowning in a massive amount of pain. However, he bore no desire to bring pain to any of his faithful followers-as always, he kept his troubles to himself. It was nine o'clock in the palace of Pharae-at eight o'clock, he had made an announcement to his devoted followers about a trip. It was a Christmas trip to Charon, one of the most beautiful places in existence. Smiles blossomed when the news was exposed, and cheers were abundant...but the young heart was unable to bring a true smile to his heart.

Soren knew.

Soren knew of his Sovereign's troubles. He knew of his Sovereign's emotions, his dreams and thoughts...

He had a very strong connection to Roy, and cared for him dearly. He knew his Sovereign was in pain, and **_hated _**that fact deeply...but answers were not present. He had the ability to read the thoughts of the earth-he could peer into the earth's core and listen to the melody of wind...but he had no way to dig into the future.

He was in one of his most favorite gardens of the palace: the Cygnus Blade Garden. This particular garden was a haven of sapphire blue resplendence-Cygnus Blade flowers were an enchanting, alluring shade of blue, and they never failed to emit their true beauty. There was a water fountain in the center of this garden-it came nowhere near the Elysium Haven fountain, but it had a special beauty of its own. Small flocks of Shaias flies constantly hovered about the petals-they were descendants of fireflies, and they were born within the blue treasures. This garden bore an aura of tranquility about it, and it never failed to bring Soren comfort in times of need. Of course he had his book with him-it rarely ever left his side.

Time was flowing at its own pace, but it seemed to be flying by Soren for some reason-the hands of time were angry with him, and he didn't know why. For the first time in his life, he was feeling uneasy, and he wasn't on good terms with 'uneasiness'. He was normally calm and composed, but now he was a completely different person. He was still in the position of Advisor, but he was in the shoes of a father-a concerned, worried father. He was only fifteen, but he possessed a depth of strength that shamed even the oldest of Pharae's residents. He cared for Roy more than he cared for his own life-there were flames of passion brewing in his heart for Eliwood's son, but he had no desire to bring them to light. He cared for Marth the way a child would care for a big brother, and he was an enthusiastic supporter of his bond with Roy.

At the moment, though, their soulbond was in danger.

He peered into the skies once again, and found no relief.

They were quiet...too quiet.

They were almost too painful to look at.

Sure, Roy was running around with a smile on his face-but he wasn't happy. Everyone else fell for the smile, but Soren knew the truth.

_**The truth was painful.**_

The Soulbond Star was no longer in the sky, and it seemed to have no desire to return.

Soren's heart was burning in a pit of uneasiness, and he was unbearably uncomfortable with it. Something was telling him to stay on the sidelines...something was telling him to lay low and let destiny take its course...

_**He wanted that 'something' to leave him alone.

* * *

**_

"So, I take it you're accompanying the lovebirds to Charon as well?"

"Of course I am. Lord Marth evidently has something planned for our Lord Roy, and I'd like to support **_both _**of them. I wouldn't miss this for the world-and if something happens, Lord Roy's going to have his best archer at his side. I've never been to Charon anyway, and there's nothing wrong with an adventure."

Allen smiled at his companion, and assisted him with his current activity. The two of them were on the palace training grounds-they were the only ones within the area, and they were happily enjoying the night's beauty. Training sessions were brought to a halt several hours ago, but Allen and his friend had decided to go beyond the normal routines. Wolt, the Captain of the Archer unit, was relieving the ground of his used arrows-and his companion was helping him.

"I think the two of them are going to be just fine, then. The two of us make a great team, and Soren's got a few tricks up his sleeve-if anything happens, it'll be taken care of in a flash. I'm glad you decided to tag along, Wolt."

"So am I. We'd better hurry-our departure is set for tomorrow morning, and the night isn't going to slow down for us."

"No need to worry."

Allen proudly raised the last arrow and winked. "Our last friend has been found. Take him."

He threw the last arrow to his friend, and it was caught with alarming accuracy. The two of them were a perfect team-that was obvious to everyone that looked upon them. One was a beam of light, and the other was a shadow-they enjoyed switching positions on each other, and their decisions were never met with frustration. Wolt winked back at his friend and placed the last arrow back in his quiver, always happy to be near his brotherly companion.

"Thanks. I'll take good care of him. Nobody's going to step on this little baby. Hey, you'd better get some sleep-it's getting late, and we've got an early day tomorrow."

Allen narrowed his eyes at Wolt in playful frustration. "What about you?" he asked, and received soft laughter in return.

"Don't worry about me-I can go without sleep for weeks. Now go on. I'll see you tomorrow."

Allen kept his eyes on Wolt for a few more seconds, then released a sigh of anger and turned away. His friend was energetic, overconfident and stubborn-he was also shy and humble. A strange combination-it was even irritating at times...but it was the combination that made Wolt. Allen respected his friend's personality deeply, even though his stubbornness annoyed him on several occasions.

Silence wrapped itself around Allen, and held his heart in the spirit of the night. His footsteps were etched into the blankets of snow as he made his way back into the warmth of the palace...but his footsteps ceased after several minutes. He brought his walking to a halt and looked behind him, believing that he would catch a glimpse of his friend...but Wolt was nowhere in sight.

He had a knack for vanishing into thin air.

After he had failed to catch a last glimpse of his friend, he continued on his way to the palace...with the desire to see his Sovereign. Silent tension had his heart in a tight, painful grip, and the reason for its existence was unclear-but he knew it had something to do with Roy. The Sovereign was making his rounds about the palace with a bright smile on his face, but _something was wrong. _He couldn't put his finger on it, but _something was wrong.

* * *

_

Snow was silently falling upon the world of Pharae.

Each drop was a fragrant, pristine beacon of warmth...a dulcet melody of pure silence.

The skies were dark, silvery oceans...and cold winds were flowing through them...

The way waves danced through an ocean of twilight.

The throne room of Pharae's palace was as silent as the world beyond it. There was only one soul within the throne room, and not a single source of light-the only beams of light were created by the incandescent blankets of snow. Two eyes were gazing out into the heavens, and they were unbearably heavy with sadness...they were as deep as the night, and they were filled with a silence that bore the power of a million words.

Snowdrops continued to fall upon his world...

As his heart continued to fall further and further into a realm of regret.

Time continued on its way, but its existence wasn't acknowledged by the saddened soul. The young soul had tossed the hands of time to the side, and so they were being ignored. At the same time, they were torturing him-it was as if they hated to be ignored, and wanted the young soul to place his attention back on them. His soft eyes continued to fall into the heavens above him...as he continued to hold his back against time...and as tears continued their descent from his eyes.

"...Lord Roy?"

A gasp tore itself from the young soul's heart, and brought him right back to reality. The smile he had worn for so many hours returned in an instant...but he made no effort to hide his tears. His eyes fell onto the one that had encountered awkward silence, and they sparkled with their usual fire...but the flames were tainted by the aura of sorrow's tears.

"Allen! What brings you by?"

Allen felt as if he had become a two-year old child, and the throne room had transformed itself into the biggest auditorium. He stood in the doorway and kept his worried eyes on Roy, clearly uncomfortable with the tension hanging in the air. Something was _definitely _wrong-his hunches were never too far off the mark.

"...I...came for a visit, my lord. I...wanted to check up on you. After all, we're heading for Charon tomorrow-I wanted to know if you were all right."

The response he received failed to satisfy him.

"Of course I'm all right! I couldn't be happier! You know, for a moment I thought you were Marth-I'm glad you aren't, dear friend!"

_**That made things even worse.**_

Allen frowned at him, feeling the cold hand of tension grasp his heart. "What do you mean by _that, _sire?" he asked worriedly, still uncomfortable with the apprehension flowing through his heart. _Something was wrong with his king. _Why didn't he want to see Marth?

"Oh, nothing really. It's just that I'm a bit tired-I'm about to head off for bed."

The confusion rose to a feverish pitch, and it made Allen sick to his stomach.

_**It was as if Roy was speaking in some obsolete, ancient language.**_

Now it was his turn to speak in a strange, unbelievable language.

"Sire...did the two of you happen to have an altercation?"

A flash of eternal sorrow shot right through Roy's eyes.

_**Allen caught it.**_

"Just a small one. It was all my fault-I was responsible for the whole scene. How could _he _ever start an argument? He's an immaculate, flawless statue-and here I am, a lowly mortal in the wake of an angel. I haven't seen him since this morning, but I'm sure he's all right. We'll see each other tomorrow!"

_**Nothing was making sense.**_

Roy and Marth, the happiest lovers in history, had a little argument-which was evidently started by Roy.

Roy was avoiding him...but he loved him with a passion that put the power of comprehension to the ugliest shame.

The Sovereign of Pharae was standing before him now...with a _smile _on his face...

And he had just called himself a 'lowly mortal'.

_Allen was almost on the same page as Soren.

* * *

_

Night continued to leave its melody upon the hearts of Pharae...and the hands of time continued their merciless reign. Hearts fell into slumber...other hearts were unable to rest...

An angel was bathing in the Sorius Lake of Purity...

And his star was lost in a tunnel of darkness.

Allen left his Sovereign to himself, and stood with his back against the throne room doors. He slumped against the doors with a sigh, unhappy with the facts he had just attained. A heavy sigh withdrew itself from his lips, and his heart sank under a vault of confusion-something had happened between Roy and Marth, and they were locked in the most beautiful Soulbond in history.

Soren was in his quarters...unable to sleep because of the anxiety flowing through his veins.

Marth, an angel of Altea, was bathing in an incandescent lake of radiance...

_And his soul mate was drowning._

Unbridled happiness was streaming through the heart of the angel...

Eternal sadness was streaming in the heart of the mortal.

"I...I...wish...I wish he had never..."

* * *

-Thank you very much for reading. Sorry if this was too much of a cliffy-I'll try to continue soon. More inspiration just came to me in the form of 'Oh My Goddess: The Movie'-I'm going to incorporate some themes of the movie into the 'Soulbond' concept.

In the next entry, the trip to Charon is going to occur...and Roy's sorrow is going to become even stronger. I apologize to those of you that know the true personalities of Wolt, Allen, Hardin and Riev-the personality of Hardin was inspired by Kadaj, a character of Advent Children. The others were shaped in my hands, and I hope all of them are faithful enough.

Take care, and happy reading!


	6. Angel

'Tis me again! Wow, I really have taken my attention from 'Animus'! I have no intention of letting any of my projects go to waste, but I'm surprised by the sudden burst of attention I have placed on this project. I know many authors post a lot of chapters in a short amount of time, and none of their readers have expressed frustration, but I hope **_I'm_** not causing too much trouble. My schedule is clear at the moment, which is why I have so much time to create new entries...but if frequent updating is an inconvenience, please let me know. I know of one reviewer that has no problem with frequent posting, but if there are others with complaints, please speak and I'll direct my attention elsewhere for a minute.

I treat all of my fics like children-and I'm so proud of them all! The RoyxMarth has become quite a phenomenon to me, which explains my frequent posting for 'Aeturnitas'. Once again, if this is an inconvenience, please forgive my enthusiasm and let me know!

I'm proud to announce the latest entry of 'Aeturnitas': 'Angel'! Please enjoy my creation!

* * *

_Theme of 'Angel': 'Rain and Storm' and 'Fake Wings' from .hack/sign, 'Hindi Sad Diamonds' from Moulin Rouge

* * *

_

It was quiet.

Time was making its usual course, but it seemed to be frozen...it seemed to be frozen in the very stream of life. The passage of time brought about no changes to the heavens, and it brought no relief to a certain young heart. The skies refused to shake off their dark silhouettes-the heavens seemed to be content with their current appearance. Many souls weren't pleased with their decision, for those hearts were drowning in the night's darkness...but the skies were unwilling to cast off their aura. The heavens were perfectly aware of the uneasiness, but for some reason...they weren't willing to alter themselves. They knew destiny had to take its course, and they had no desire to interfere with that course...there was no desire to bring in the interference of mortals either.

The throne room was saturated in the cloak of black silence. Time was passing, but it was bringing about no relief. It was cold, maddeningly cold...and there was no end to the dark tunnel. The guardian of the throne room still had his eyes focused on the white blankets of serenity...even though there wasn't a scrap of tranquility in his heart. His throne room was cold, and his body was no different-even his fingers were as cold as ice. The darkness was a reflection of his heart, for his heart was drowning in the vault of perpetual sorrow.

He wanted comfort-no, that wasn't right. He **_needed _**comfort.

And he needed it from a certain source...

_**But that source was the source of his pain.**_

Thoughts of tender embraces were streaming through his mind...and his heart.

Thoughts of sweet kisses, warm promises and passionate caresses were flowing through his cold, broken heart...and each thought strengthened the cold silence.

The warm, soft kisses he had received brought themselves back to reality...all of them fell back onto the inches of his body as invigorating, seductive whispers. His dreams, his memories...every soft, passionate caress melted into his soul and increased his thirst for comfort. The gentle whispers of his angel drifted into his ears...and each whisper caused him to shiver. He wanted the warmth of soft kisses to flow onto his body...he wanted the delicate melody of profound vows to drift into his ears...he wanted it...he wanted it **_all..._**

A bolt of pain cut **_right _**through him. He wanted everything, but deserved nothing. His soul mate was an angel, a beautiful, immaculate angel...an angel that loved him, cherished him, dreamt of him...

_**He deserved none of it.**_

The oceans of pain just wouldn't stop. His heart tore itself to shreds, for there was a conflict raging within him. He wanted the arms of his beloved angel to fall about him, but at the same time, he wanted to break off the bond they shared-a filthy mortal had no right to taint the body of an angel. Alteans were sacred, empyrean beings-**_everyone _**knew that. Infants knew it, the oldest men knew it-it was basic knowledge. No other Altean had given his heart to a mortal...and no other Altean had given his heart to a member of the _same sex. _One could easily say that something was wrong with _Marth. _Something was wrong with his mind, his _heart..._

The end of the Altean race was going to fall on _Marth's _hands...

And it was because of some _stupid mortal._

He wanted to see him. His chest was burning, yet his body was so cold and lonely...he wanted to be near him, wanted to feel him...

But at the same time, he wanted to cast Marth off into oblivion.

The memories refused to stop. He couldn't tear his mind away from Marth's smiles, his innocent, bewitching voice, the embraces...the promises...the kisses...

"_**Oh gods..."**_

Tears wrenched themselves out of his eyes, and they brought him to his knees. The pain wouldn't stop-it continued to grow even further in the pit of his heart. Fiery sorrow erupted in his chest, and caused it to burn with incomprehensible pain...even though his body was craving the warmth of light. The conflict brewing within him was too much to bear-there were so many things he wanted to do all at once. He wanted Marth to hold him...he wanted to cast his angel into an abyss...**_he wanted to tear himself apart..._**

He was **_selfish. _**A filthy, selfish mortal.

He had no right to crave the warmth of an Altean so much. He had no right to want anything from Marth.

_**Everything was all wrong.**_

It was all so right...yet so **_wrong _**at the same time...

"Roy?"

His heart **_sank _**with **_excruciating _**speed.

Blood drained itself from his face, and his entire body became as rigid as **_ice._**

He couldn't turn to face the speaker-the speaker's identity had robbed his body of strength. He couldn't move an inch...his heart ceased its beating...his cold legs turned to jelly...

_**The heavens had answered his selfish desires.**_

They had returned his angel to him-the Altean was standing in the doorway, bearing a look that was quite similar to Allen's, but his confusion was radiant with the innocence of a sweet, affectionate...

_**Lover.**_

Marth's eyes were eternal heavens of iridescent light. They were shining like candleflames of the night...and they were shining with the aura of gentle concern. His gems had been crafted in the hands of angels-they were pristine, rich and deep gems that shamed every scrap of gold in existence. Wisps of his hair were elegantly resting on his face, and each wisp had a beauteous glow to it...an aura that had the power to entrance anyone. His very physique was enough to bewitch anyone, and his voice was the perfect tool for hypnotism-it was gentle, sweet, and unbelievably seductive...

"Are you...are you all right?"

The frown on Marth's face brought even more tears into Roy's eyes. The Altean had missed him-he had missed him **_badly. _**He looked so sad...so torn and confused...he looked as if he had just committed the worst sin imaginable...

In Roy's eyes, he **_was_** committing the worst sin imaginable.

_**He didn't want to look at him...didn't want to even hear his voice...**_

Marth had the eyes of the most innocent child...and he looked like he had just broken a precious treasure...

"We dwell within the same kingdom, but...I felt so distant from you today. I fear that you are angry with me."

A million responses flashed in Roy's mind, but only one made it to the surface. He found the strength to rise and face Marth...even though the desire to turn away was indescribably strong...

"I'm not angry with you, dear heart. I'm sorry. I guess...I'm just...a little apprehensive about the trip."

The frown on the Altean's face became even deeper, and the sadness within his eyes deepened. The luminosity of the snow brought a warm, ethereal radiance to his face...his eyes became celestial, incandescent oceans of light...

"Do you not wish to go?"

"Of course I want to go!"

A wave of pure, unbridled happiness broke out within Roy's heart...and it dominated the waves of sorrow. The domination was only temporary, but it was strong enough to bring a small beam of light into his tunnel. He placed his hands on Marth's shoulders and shook him, his eyes shining with infinite love. He could still feel a cauldron of pain brewing within him...but he loved his angel dearly...and had no desire to bring him any kind of pain...

"I want to go on this trip more than anything! I...I think it'll be...**_wonderful."_**

Cascades of starlight fell into Marth's eyes, but small winds of sadness kept themselves intact. He took his soul mate's hands and gently squeezed them, his eyes bearing a beauteous blend of tension and passionate warmth. "Then what's troubling you?" he asked him softly, his eyes gleaming like diamonds in the night. "Please tell me."

The cauldron became hotter and hotter...

Roy wanted to tear his hands away...he wanted to break away from him...

_**I can't...I just can't...I...**_

The frown returned to Marth's face...he looked so sad, so worried...

"I guess...I...I...just..."

Passion...bliss...sorrow...hunger...

All of those filled his heart...and caused it to explode...

"I...no longer know...how to express myself to you. My feelings have you have become so strong...they're **_indescribable. _**I love you...but...I just don't...know how to let you know..."

The Altean brought him into another tender embrace...and caressed the lips of his soul mate with his own. A tidal wave of bliss soared through the mortal's body, and warmed it with immeasurable tranquility...as the lips of his angel melted into his soul. The kiss was a hungry, fervent one...but at the same time, it was the sweetest, most delicate embrace of all...

It was beautiful, sweet and golden...like a river of honey...

The burdens of Roy's world crumbled, and made a transition into silence. His name, his title...the responsibilities of the crown...everything drifted away from him and descended into oblivion. The winds of reality slowly untied themselves from his soul...and they fell into the endless halls of insignificance. Crystal white wings transcended from his soul mate's heart and wrapped themselves around him, glimmering in the moonlight like beams of a childlike fantasy. Whispers drifted into his ears...and each delicate whisper created an explosion of sunlight in his heart. Gentle hands caressed and squeezed every inch of his body...as his angel's forehead brushed against his...as his angel's lips melted into his...and made him forget _everything..._

_**The room became a thousand times warmer. The whole world became warmer.**_

He could hear his name, even though he felt as if it weren't even attached to him. It was falling into his heart, over and over again...as soft whispers of a silent, endless night...

His angel was gentle and caring...affectionate and passionate...

Roy was a fragile feather, a sacred song that glimmered with the light of pure love...

_**But the feather saw himself as a filthy, lowly mortal.**_

Sorrow erupted in Roy's heart, and it resumed its place as the most dominant force. He gently broke out of his soul mate's embrace...unable to restrain oceans of bitter sadness. Confusion returned to Marth's eyes, and caused him to speak.

"What's wrong?"

He placed a hand on Roy's cheek, kissed his forehead and rubbed the side of his face. He looked like his heart was about to break-it was almost too hard to look at him...

"I'm exhausted, dear heart."

"Then let us-"

Roy's response came **_instantly._**

"**_No. _**Please...I'd like to be alone tonight. I have a lot of thinking to do, dear one...and..."

A warm, vibrant smile fell onto the Sovereign's face. It was a smile of transcending sunlight...a smile that would be forever remembered by the angel looking upon it. Unfortunately, the Altean was unable to detect the melody of sorrow within his soul mate's smile. "..._you can't be around me." _Roy continued, teasing him the way a parent would tease an excited child. His old spark returned to him...even though he still felt like tearing himself apart. Marth had the role of the child-even though excitement wasn't the only emotion present. A golden treasure was right in front of him, but he was unable to hold it throughout the night-it just didn't seem fair.

"I need to think of a suitable Christmas gift for you. You **_can't _**be around me, unless you want me to toss off the element of surprise. I need some time to myself anyway-I think I'm **_allergic _**to you."

Golden happiness broke out in the Altean's eyes. His soul mate was teasing him-he was no different from a playful sibling...a benevolent brother. Their relationship consisted of passion, brotherly devotion and friendship-it was strange, yet beautifully breathtaking.

"You're **_allergic _**to me? Well, excuse me! I think I'll take my leave, so **_you _**can **_cure yourself!"_**

"You do that! I'll be ready for you at the break of dawn, though, so be prepared! We've got a nice journey ahead of us!"

Marth began his departure, but brought it to a temporary halt as soon as he thought of something. "Roy," he asked gently. "are you sure we should bring Wolt with us? I've heard that _he's_ allergic to sea travel-"

"Oh come now-those rumors are all nonsense. He'll be _fine! _You can't believe _everything _you hear, now can you? Off with you!"

Before Marth vanished into the silent night, he gave his soul mate one last smile of tranquility. After his departure, the throne room doors closed...and the Sovereign of Pharae was left to himself once again. Sadness removed the emotions that were so close to him several minutes ago...

A heavy sigh fell from his lips...and drifted into the cold, silent air.

_I'm glad I was able to evade him._

_I can't pretend much longer though...I can't keep this up._

_What I'm doing is **blasphemous.** He deserves someone else-_

_He deserves another angel.

* * *

_

Morning arrived in the world of Pharae, and showered the world with cascades of sunlight. The residents of the world embraced the new day, and continued their preparations for grand Christmas celebrations. Families took the hands of their loved ones, lovers happily took themselves into embraces of unconditional bliss...the world was at peace, and the peace was beautiful.

Snow was still falling upon Pharae, and its descent was miraculously serene. Each drop of snow seemed to have a smile about it, and each smile was slowly making its way into the hearts of children, men and women. The harbor of Pharae was drenched in the same resplendent sunlight-it was a place of invigorating activity, and snowdrops were smiling upon the harbor's visitors.

The waves of the crystal blue ocean seemed to have smiles about them as well. They seemed to be laughing with bliss, for the sounds they created were dulcet, translucent sounds. Two boats were resting at the harbor, and one of them was being prepared for an adventure-the ship's maintenance crew was hurriedly carrying out their last preparations.

"Secure every inch of her! Lord Roy and his companions don't need anything to _sink _on them!"

"Give one last check to the stern and we'll be finished! Move yourselves now, come on!"

Time flashed by in the blink of an eye. The preparations were swiftly completed, in almost no time at all. The waves celebrated the completion of the preparations by strengthening their melodies...they released their translucent songs to the heavens above. The crew placed themselves in front of the ship, and all of them patiently waited for the arrival of their guests...

They didn't have to wait too long.

"Hello there, men! How are we this fine morning?"

That jovial voice belonged to Allen. He was at the head of the pack-Roy and Wolt were side by side, right behind Allen...and Marth was close behind. Smiles were abundant within both groups, even though one smile was hanging on by a thread. The captain of the crew greeted all of them with a wave, and then spoke to Roy...who was happy to be away from Marth, even if they were only a few feet away from each other.

"Well, top of the morning to you, Your Highness! It's nice to see that you and your companions are well!"

"I'm not too sure about that." he replied, nudging him in the chest. "Two of my companions are suffering from fits of head trauma."

The captain narrowed his eyes at Roy in confusion, but his response was instantly cut off by Wolt. The archer shoved his sovereign roughly, trying his hardest to restrain laughter. "What was **_that _**supposed to mean, Your **_Majesty?"_** he demanded, failing to sound angry. Roy frowned at him innocently, looking like a child that had just been accused of a crime.

"I believe the two of you were speaking of conquering Charon just a short while ago."

"Those two couldn't conquer a small village, Your Eminence."

Those words, of course, were Soren's. Roy's advisor was skimming through the pages of his faithful book, and he bore the aura of a calm, solemn schoolteacher. He was an individual that grinned whenever two clowns decided to parade around-he kept most of his smiles to himself.

"If those two ever manage to gain control over anything, I'll flee from this planet and discover a new haven."

The kindhearted Wolt nudged Soren in the chest, bearing a warm grin about his face. "Soren, I thought we told you to leave your book behind!" he scolded him playfully, but received no attention from the young advisor. Allen roughly turned him away from the solemn, duteous advisor and scolded him the way a mother scolded a child.

"Leave him alone. Soren is Lord Roy's advisor, in case you've forgotten! Now **_get on the boat!"_**

Wolt had no choice-Allen dragged him onto the boat before he could say another word. The remnants of the group exchanged glances of disapproval with each other, but the only true look of disapproval belonged to Soren. The captain of the crew placed a comforting hand on Roy's shoulder and sighed, shaking his head as if he were a disgusted father.

"'Tis a shame, milord. A horrible shame."

Roy gave the captain a smile that sent Marth into a trance.

"I know. Thank you!"

"On with the rest of you. We have a long trip ahead of us, and we want to get all of you there as soon as possible! I've heard that Charon has a lovely star show goin' on a night this time of year-'twould be a shame to miss that!"

Soren, Roy and Marth followed the crew onto the vessel...each of them carrying their own thoughts and emotions. Soren was holding onto his book for dear life-his grip on it was tighter than usual. Roy was carrying another deceptive smile...and Marth was still hypnotized by the smile he had just seen.

Wolt was lost in his own world-in other words, he was no different from a child wandering through a playland. Allen was usually in the world of his friend, but the new day separated his path from Wolt's. He and Soren were walking among the same darkness, even though they were unaware of each other's presence...

"_Smell that fresh ocean air! I wonder if we'll see schools of fish break through the surface!"_

"You'll see a lot of fish if you keep your current attitude, Wolt. Now simmer down! You're acting as if you've been turned into a child!"

Which was strange, because Wolt was usually shy and soft...

"Wow. We're going to have ourselves a ball before we even reach Charon! I'll tell all of you the stories about my grandfather and great-great-great grandfather, and how they all-"

"You'll be talking to yourself after the first three sentences, Wolt..."

"Allen, aren't you supposed to be my friend?"

"Leave Allen alone. Besides, I don't think we'll have enough time to hear the stories of your ancestors-humans can only live for a certain amount of time..."

"Your Highness, you can be really _snappy _when you put your mind to it!"

"Well, _thank you! _My father used to say something along those lines! You don't know how happy you've made me!"

Wolt growled at him and turned away, his face burning in playful frustration.

Soren and Allen placed their eyes on Marth, who looked as if he had been struck by an entire quiver of Cupid's arrows. The two of them exchanged fearful glances with each other...

"I think this side of him is rather attractive. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he's trying to enchant everyone that looks upon him."

Those words produced a variety of reactions.

Roy choked on a blend of anger and sorrow-

Soren and Allen saw their Sovereign's reaction and exchanged more glances with each other.

Wolt smiled warmly at the Altean, bearing the look of an envious brother about his eyes.

_**Roy wanted to throw Marth off the boat.**_

Allen nudged Soren in the ribs and spoke to him, his voice barely above a whisper. His eyes were no longer filled with sunlight-the winds of apprehension were flowing through them. "Soren," he said worriedly. "something's not right here. Unless I'm going senile, I believe Lord Roy's trying to keep his distance from Marth."

"You aren't 'going senile', Allen. Something _isn't _right. I just wish I knew how to bring an end to that _something."_

Wolt ignited a small conversation with Marth, which left Roy to memories of the previous night.

The embrace...the soft words...the kiss...the smiles...

_**He wanted to explode...and that fact was evident. It was stamped all over his face.**_

Marth broke off his conversation with Wolt as soon as he noticed the look of anguish on Roy's face. His soul mate looked like he was suffocating...

"_Mei-tya?"_

_Beloved heart?_

"What is it? Did my words offend you?"

"Lord Roy, you look as though you've consumed a gallon of lemon juice! Marth's words couldn't have bothered you-they wouldn't have bothered _me! _I'd give my life to be in your position!"

_**The desire to use his blade on Marth developed in the manner of a wildfire.**_

_**The desire to use it on himself was even stronger.**_

"Nothing's wrong-I just brought up a strange dream, that's all. No need for alarm!"

Confusion broke out on Marth's face...and thoughts of yesterday's altercation resurfaced in his mind...

"_I don't believe I deserve you!"_

"_I don't agree with you at all!"_

Roy's behavior went through a drastic change after that incident...

And the changes were making themselves apparent.

_**I've done something to hurt you...haven't I...**_

"_**All right-it's time for liftoff! All hands on deck!"**_

The sails of the ship met the light of the new day...orders penetrated the golden tranquility...

_The journey had begun._

Wolt was lost in the serenity of the morning, and in the thrill of a new adventure. Allen, Marth and Soren were trapped in the same world of uncertainty-the Altean had taken a place at Soren's side, and all three of them struggled to find their way out of endless confusion. Roy had taken a place at the captain's side-it was the duty of the Sovereign to secure the safety of the ship...

The skies were bright with vivacity...

And they weren't going to be bright again...for a very long time.

* * *

"He's on his way, Riev. I can hardly wait! He's practically broken already-when he arrives I'll just finish him off...and take Marth for myself! That angel will **_finally _**be mine-I'll finally have the one I've wanted for so long!"

* * *

-Long entry. It's like I've stated before: my enthusiasm for this is EXTREMELY high. The Moulin Rouge soundtrack makes a good accompaniment to an angsty love story! I apologize for the length of this entry, but I hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed creating it.

The next entry will mark the arrival of our heroes in Charon, and Hardin's opportunity will rise to the surface. Please stay tuned, and THANK YOU FOR ENJOYING MY WIDDLE CREATION OF LOVE! Take care, happy trails and happy reading!


	7. Ephemeral Flight

Welcome to the next entry of 'Angel'! Our group is finally going to arrive in Charon, and Hadin's going to have a nice present delivered to him...excitement is boiling in the air, and it's heavy! Thank you so much for reading-I feel like a painter showing off her finest work...

I'm going to instill a few elements of Final Fantasy X into this chapter, and into the rest of the story. Please enjoy this entry!

* * *

_Chosen soundtrack: Final Fantasy X OST_

* * *

The skies were effulgent, vibrant paintings of dark enchantment. Incandescent shards of crystal were soaring through the blue heavens, and they were soaring through translucent rays of crystallized light. Sheets of starlight were making their descent from the heavens-each sheet was merrily dancing from the heavens...and each sheet peacefully made its way into an immortal ocean. The waves of the Shierta Ocean happily acknowledged the arrival of each sheet by releasing a joyous, clear melody...and the fragrance of each wave drifted into the hearts of many souls. There were soft, cool winds flowing throughout the skies, and they carried an immeasurable amount of vivacity with them.

The winds were the winds of Charon. The skies belonged to Charon as well...and they were inexpressibly beautiful paintings of brilliance. The winds flowing throughout the heavens were charming, invigorating melodies, and the stars possessed an amount of happiness that surpassed all comprehension. Before the journey, the tales of Charon were no more than fairy tales...for the tales held surreal, unbelievable descriptions within them. The fairy tales were now a part of reality, for Charon truly was a utopia-the skies themselves made the fact clear. Charon's visitors were always greeted with bliss, and its newest visitors were basking in a similar greeting...even though the beauty of the greeting was lost on one soul.

The tidal waves of night carried the vessel of Pharae closer to its desired destination. The passage of time brought upon the fluorescent arrival of midnight, and the winds of an unborn day bestowed themselves upon the entire world. The waves of the Shierta Ocean were luminescent gales of starlight-each wave held a thousand stars within them, and smiles were abundant in the Shierta realm. Flocks of pyreflies emerged from slumber with the arrival of midnight, and began their spirited dances of rhapsody. Pyreflies were sacred treasures of Charon, for they were known to hold cascades of dreams within them. They brought serenity to troubled hearts, calmed storms of rage, and brought relief to fearful hearts.

The pyreflies were aware of a certain soul's pain, and they were making themselves known to him by hovering about him. They weren't bothersome insects-their bodies were composed of light, and they were elegant mirages. The young soul was doing his best to ignore their presence, for he held no desire to release the emotions of his broken heart. He was in the company of his friends...and even though there was a smile on his face, his soul wanted to explode.

He knew what the pyreflies were trying to tell him. He could hear their soft melodies clearly...and each melody was urging him to embrace the treasure he had been presented with. His companions were unaware of his pain-he was succeeding in holding up his mask of happiness...but his heart had an insatiable desire to burst. He made a thousand attempts to restrain his pain...but every attempt crumbled miserably and increased the pain. His pain strengthened with every passing second...but he refused to relieve himself of his mask.

Two of his companions were on the rear deck, and they went by the names of Marth and Soren. The one named Marth was the very source of his pain...but at the same time, he was the source of his unbridled happiness...an unreachable desire...a distant dream of empyrean beauty. The waves of the starlit ocean brushed through their souls...and held them within a silence that surpassed the very depths of comprehension. Wisps of their hair were carried in the fragrant winds of midnight, and their eyes were held in the essence of the skies.

The winds of an unborn day strengthened themselves as time carried itself. The two of them had spent the last three hours in silence...but the period of silence wasn't an uncomfortable one. In many cases, silence was more powerful than words-the silence they wandered through strengthened their bond, and created a kinship between them. During their silence, Soren had attained a deeper understanding of Marth's feelings for Roy...for the Altean's eyes shimmered with a radiance that shamed the meaning of reality. Marth had spent the entire period of silence with a smile on his face...and the smile itself was enough to make Soren question the meaning of reality. Before the journey, he knew of Marth's heart...but he was unaware of the Altean's true passion. The advisor of Pharae's sovereign broke the silence, his eyes glowing in the starlight.

"Marth, I would like you to tell me something."

Marth kept his eyes out on the ocean, as the ocean winds continued to brush his hair. His eyes were warm-warmer than the wings of a dove. His voice was no different.

"What would you like to know?"

Soren had not forgotten Roy's strange behavior-he knew his sovereign was still bearing strange behavior. His soft eyes were radiant with the light of the Shierta Ocean, and the radiance was composed of fear. He knew that he was finally beginning to grasp the true beauty of Marth's soulbond...and he wanted to learn more. He also knew that knowledge would allay his fears...and so he carried out his desire to gain more.

"Would you...give up everything...to secure your future with Roy?"

A moment of silence elapsed between them...then Marth turned to face him. His smile glimmered in the starlight...the way a wind chime rang out during the break of dawn.

"Yes, I _would. _I'd give up my name, my lineage...I would do anything for the opportunity to spend an eternity with him. If I could throw away a million years of my life, I would. I am willing to endure anything for him...because my heart burns for him."

_I am willing to endure anything for him...because my heart burns for him._

A soft sigh withdrew itself from Soren's heart. The Altean placed his eyes back on the waves of starlight...and the advisor ran a hand through his black hair. Sorrow, apprehension and happiness struck his heart simultaneously, and the impact created a torrent of pain within his soul. The young advisor realized that Marth had forgotten Roy's bizarre behavior-the radiant smile on his face made that flawlessly clear. Unfortunately, the young advisor was unable to do the same thing...his heart was roaring with tension, and he did not have the strength to ignore it. His heart was **_rarely ever _**wrong, and he knew his heart **_well..._**

"Soren?"

Soren's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't expecting a continuation of their conversation to occur. "Yes?" he asked his friend softly, his voice drifting into the zephyrs of midnight. Marth kept his eyes on the Shierta Ocean...but his voice fell into Soren's ears clearly.

"I...I love him. I would endure anything for him-sorrow...death...hunger...**_anything. _**I love him...more than words can express. The love that burns within my heart for him...can't be measured by time, or even words. It's just...too strong."

Cascades of sorrowful starlight bloomed in Soren's eyes...but he kept a warm smile on his face. If the Altean had turned around, the sadness within his eyes would have been discovered...but Marth kept his eyes on the eternal waves.

"Marth...I'd...like to thank you. Thank you...for...**_everything. _**I can't tell you how happy your words have made me...for I want the two of you to share a fruitful, peaceful future."

The response he received was a simple one, but it brought even more tears to his eyes.

"Thank you. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

Silence returned to the two of them...and the silence held different effects for both of them. In Marth's eyes, the silence was a golden pool of serenity...but for Soren, it was a burdensome vault of apprehension. After several minutes of silence, the young advisor buried his face between his knees...and felt his heart sink into a thousand pits of tension.

_**Marth...I hope you can keep that smile upon your heart.

* * *

**_

Another hour elapsed, and its expiration brought the vessel of Pharae to Charon. It was very early in the morning, but energy levels were at their highest-the world of Charon instilled excitement into the hearts of its visitors. The aura of Charon brought the vessel into its harbor...and captivated the individuals upon the vessel. In no time at all, the ship was put to rest...and its residents eagerly emerged from it. None of them, with the exception of Marth, had ever seen Charon before...and their new adventure was radiant with excitement.

Wolt was the first one to make his descent. The archer was normally shy, but new adventures caused him to return to the days of his youth-newborn excitement caused the young side of his heart to emerge. Allen, his close companion, was right behind him...he was the annoyed, frustrated parent, and Wolt was the child. Roy was at Allen's side-he was desperately holding onto the role of the mediator. The owners of the ship left their posts after the trio had made their first steps into Charon...and the remaining individuals slowly made their descent into their new world of dreams.

The fairy tales they had heard were all true.

Charon truly was a realm of immortality...and it was an ideal place for a Christmas vacation. Sheets of iridescent snow weren't falling upon the streets, but it was still a truly wondrous place...for the incandescent skies were filled with the melody of rainbows, and the buildings of Charon were majestic paintings of light. The stars within the skies were reflections of Shierta's stars, for they held the same depth to them. The legendary land caused even the most stubborn of men to become vibrant children-it never failed to reel in its visitors.

The owners of the ship made their flight into the depths of Charon instantly-all of them were turned into children in a flash. Wolt would have been a perfect companion to all of them, but he kept his place as Roy's bodyguard...and his place as Allen's partner. He took his place at his friend's side...as Soren and Marth took places behind the trio. His words were a perfect reflection of their thoughts.

"This place is _really _something. It has the feel of a dream about it-I feel as though I'm sleeping right now."

Allen smiled at his friend warmly, and placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes twinkled with warm starlight as his voice drifted into the cold, tranquil air. "I know how you feel, friend." he said to him gently, feeling the desire to become a child develop. He looked into the face of his sovereign...which still had the same, deceptive smile about it...

"Our first order of business should be to secure a place of shelter. Evidently, none of us are low on energy...but it would be sensible to locate a haven. Marth, you've been here before, am I correct?"

The immaculate Altean nodded. His eyes were flawless reflections of the heavens, and so was his smile. "As a child I made my first steps upon this place." he explained, bearing the aura of a respectful student about him. He had the beauty of an angel, the warmth of a dove and the kindness of a child-he truly was a grand miracle to behold. "I believe I know of a suitable place for this occasion."

A grin bloomed on Wolt's face, which made him look like a child at a Christmas tree. "I know you'll choose well, my friend. It's nice to know that we're in good hands!"

"_Meit-ya!"_

_Oh no..._

A poisonous thunderbolt shot into Roy's heart, and his eyes became gemstones of surprise. He had spent the entire trip without Marth...and had the desire to spend the rest of the trip without him...

_**The smile was beginning to crumble.**_

Marth had the face of a hopeful, excited puppy. His eyes were so warm and bright...they were enough to put the smallest infant to shame...

Soren noticed the emotions flowing through Roy's heart...and felt his own heart crumble.

For the first time in hours, Roy spoke to his soul mate...and tried his hardest to hold back everything...

"What is it?"

The Altean ran to him and brought him into another embrace, bearing the smile of a blissful child about his gentle eyes. Soren kept a close eye on his sovereign as Marth held him close, beaming with happiness...

"I'm so glad you're here with me. I've always wanted to bring you here, dearest one."

Soren's heart sank even further, and every scrap of moisture removed itself from his mouth. Allen noticed his discomfort and remembered the words Roy had given him in throne room...

"_You know, for a moment, I thought you were Marth-I'm glad you aren't, dear friend!"_

_**Something's not right here...and you're picking up on that too, aren't you Soren?**_

The two of them looked upon each other, and silently exchanged emotions. After their exchange occurred, they placed their attention back on the couple-Marth had the look of a lovestruck puppy...and Roy looked as if he were about to choke on something...

Marth brought him even closer to his heart, smiling...smiling like an angel that had been blessed with the most beautiful honor...

Roy could feel every one of Marth's breaths on the back of his neck...he could feel strands of his angel's hair caresses the back of his neck...

And his angel was so happy..._so very happy..._

"I can't wait to show you what I've got up my sleeve! Dearest one, I know the two of us will make a lot of memories here...and we'll be able to share them until the end of time."

Their vacation meant the **_world_** to Marth. The Altean's voice, his smile...all of those were pristine reflections of the skies...and he cherished the Sovereign of Pharae more than anything...

"_Shia'cha kernuh, meit-ya."_

_I love you, dear heart._

For the tenth millionth time...Roy failed to respond.

_**But this time, it wasn't because of the ardor flowing throughout his body.**_

_I love you too, Marth..._

_**He couldn't say it. He couldn't say it anymore.**_

_**He had done enough.**_

Wolt was completely oblivious to the alarming developments, but Soren and Allen were right on top of them. Marth had just told Roy the magic words, but received no response in return. Marth had told them that he knew Roy spoke with his heart, and not with his mouth...the Altean wasn't bothered by the silence one bit. Unfortunately, the two of them were unable to shake off their uneasiness, for the look on Roy's face was not an expression of happiness. It was slipping by Marth, for the happy angel's eyes were closed in pure bliss...but it was perfectly clear to both of them.

A moment of silence went by, but to the Sovereign of Pharae, every second was a year. After the silence withdrew itself, he gently pushed his soul mate away...wearing a warm, ardent smile about his face. The radiance of the Altean became even stronger-he truly looked as if he had been blessed with the most beautiful gift of all.

Soren and Allen still weren't able to shake off their uneasiness.

"Um...if it's all right...I'd like to take a walk about the city."

Those words alarmed all three of them-they even caught Wolt's attention. The enthusiastic, softhearted archer turned to his sovereign, his eyes shining with shock.

"You aren't thinking of going _solo, _are you Your Highness? We've just arrived, and we still need to-"

Roy turned away from the group and began his departure, placing the same deceitful smile back on his face. He spoke to his friend as if he were going to a parade, but his voice held a note of frsutration to it...

"I'll be fine. There's no need to fuss over me! Don't worry-I'll find you once I'm finished."

"_Now wait a minute!" _

Allen placed himself in front of his sovereign, and brought his departure to a halt. Confusion fell into Marth's gentle eyes as the paladin made his voice known, and it wasn't radiant with the happiness that had fallen upon him mere minutes ago. "What do you think you're doing, Your Majesty?" he asked his friend, his eyes blazing with frustration. "I know this is all very exciting, and I'm **_glad _**you're anxious to dig into Charon, but this is _still _new territory! Marth, Wolt and I are your _guardians, _in case you've forgotten-and _Soren _is your advisor!"

Allen's words failed to produce any success.

His sovereign looked upon him as if he were an intruder at a tea party.

"I _said _I'll be all right. Have a little faith, Allen-I'd appreciate it."

"_What?"_

The happiness that had descended upon the group vanished into the newborn day. Confusion, apprehension and sadness struck the hearts of Marth, Soren, Wolt and Allen...as their companion made his descent into a new world. The four of them spent an eternity in silence...and during that silence, they tried to place pieces of a puzzle together, but none of the pieces had the desire to cooperate. Tension exploded in Soren's heart, and he became intensely sick to his stomach...

_The reason for that eruption was unclear...but the tension was at an excruciating level..._

_And the surge of tension had something to do with Roy's departure._

His heart became painfully heavy with fear, but he held back the true depth of his emotions. The heavens were still telling him to let destiny take its course...and so he was unable to share anything with his companions...

Allen was responsible for breaking the silence, but his words made Wolt wish for the return of silence.

"Should one of us go after him?"

Surprisingly, Marth gave a reply-and it was a calm, peaceful one. He was the epitome of tranquility...but the others were unable to bask in his aura of serenity at the moment.

"No. He'll be all right. His heart's carrying a small burden right now-and he needs the time to remove it."

Frustration made its descent upon Allen's face-he looked as if he had just heard a child deliver the sweetest speech about a land filled with candy. He passed his facial expression to Wolt, who had the look of a worried parent about his eyes. The kindhearted archer shrugged at his dearest companion, and then he spoke to all of his companions.

"You mean he hasn't figured out what to get you for a Christmas gift?"

Marth's face became a soft shade of red, and he shook his head at the archer shyly. Allen nudged his dearest friend in the ribs and released a soft sigh of frustration...

"Wolt, I think it's a lot **_deeper _**than that..."

Soren ran a hand over his face...as rough winds brushed his hair. The tension within the pit of his stomach caused his entire body to become a throbbing mass of sorrow...his heart sank deeper and deeper into an abyss of fear...

"_I hope my instincts are inaccurate this time...oh gods..."

* * *

_

The passage of time caused the winds of midnight to become gales of an unborn day. Vivacious, fragrant winds emerged from slumber with the departure of midnight, and with them came the arrival of a harmonious orb, which was known as 'Dawn's Silver Moon'. The footsteps of Charon's residents slowly came to a halt, as the silver moon found its new arrivals inside of a warm haven. The light of excitement stayed within the city's stitches-in the light of day and night, it never failed to reach the hearts of thousands.

Silence fell over the realm of Charon, and it blanketed the hearts of its inhabitants like a gentle sheet of snow. One soul was unable to bask in the warmth of the harmony, though-he was unable to bring his vague route to a halt. Families were asleep, lovers were asleep...he knew that other hearts were drenched in blankets of happiness, and he envied all of every single one of them. His desire for warmth was intense, but a part of his heart wanted to cast off that desire...for he had no desire to burden his angel with his insignificance. It was very early in the morning-Marth was probably asleep, dreaming of him...

_**But the Altean couldn't sleep, and neither could Soren.**_

The hands of time carried him to Charon's central star-the Temple of Elhysias. The temple was the most beautiful, ethereal building of Charon, and its residents treasured it deeply. The very stitches of the building were soaked in crystal white sheets...the windows had the aura of pristine diamonds about them...and the temple was high enough to reach the deepest depths of the heavens. The temple bore a light that drew Charonians to it, and it carried the hearts of its people into a realm of infinite memories. The memories were composed of legends, battles, and sacred vows...each memory shimmered like a tiny candle flame in the midst of the darkest night. Visitors from other worlds were always drawn to the temple, but for different reasons-they knew nothing of Charon's history, but the temple never failed to bring out their deepest thoughts. The temple placed their visitors into their own worlds...the worlds were either composed of silent nightmares or beauteous dreams. Each world was different for each heart...

The son of Lord Eliwood stood at the temple's doors for an eternity. He ran a hand over the door's sacred carvings...and felt the voices of the temple call out to him. It was strange, yet comforting and familiar...warm and enchanting. He felt as if the spirits of his kin were deep within the temple's walls...

Soren couldn't bring a halt to his tossing and turning. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sink into a golden blanket of slumber. The hands of tension wouldn't stop tormenting him-the passage of time increased their merciless power. They kept his heart in a tight, excruciating grip of fire...and caused his stomach to burn with immoderate fear. The pain wouldn't stop...the origin of the pain was unclear, so there was no way to eliminate the storm raging within him...

_**But he knew that his uneasiness was following Roy's path.**_

"Gods...Lord Roy, you're in danger...what am I supposed to do..."

_**I hate feeling like this...I hate being this helpless...**_

The skies were peaceful to the eyes of others, but Soren could see the truth. In his eyes, the skies were dark, desolate oceans...and they held nothing but the melody of oncoming fear. The ground beneath him was trembling...his entire body was trembling...and there was nothing could do to stop any of it. There wasn't a single star in the sky-the heavens were almost black with the stench of apprehension. The others were victims of illusions, but the young advisor was aware of the truth, and the truth wasn't pleasing him at all. Harsh, forceful winds were urgently howling in his ears-they were trying to pass a message to him, but for the first time in his life, he was unable to read their hearts...

The sovereign of Pharae made his first steps into the sacred temple, and his gentle footsteps echoed throughout the eternal halls. The exterior of the temple was radiant with the aura of vivacity, but the insides were completely different-it was as if the creators had made the temple in the fashion of a haunted house. The winds were fierce and cold, even though they were completely silent...and the ground beneath his feet was icy enough to shame the restraints of description. The temple was filled with an eerie, maddening silence...but he could hear someone calling out to him, whispering his name...

* * *

_**The tension wouldn't stop growing and growing...**_

Soren was dangerously on the brink of insanity. For the first time in his life, he was unable to hear the words of the wind, and that fact brought him excruciating discomfort. He was the High Advisor of Pharae's sovereign-he was charged with the safety of the young one, and held his life in his hands...he had spent his entire life at Roy's side, and bestowed guidance upon the young sovereign during those years. He protected Roy with his life, and held him close to his heart-the way a father would hold a child to his heart. He was perfectly comfortable with being his guardian, for he loved him dearly...but at the moment, he was failing miserably at his job-and he felt **_awful. _**Roy was in grave danger, and so was the soulbond he shared with Marth...but he had no clues to anything...

"Soren!"

That voice belonged to none other than Allen. The paladin placed his hands on the advisor's shoulders and shook him urgently-he seemed to be choking on a certain element, even though he couldn't witness the dramatic changes within the skies...

"You can feel it too, right? For the first time ever, the two of us are on the same page. And I thought you were out of my league!"

The young one opened his mouth to speak to him, but his statement remained an unspoken thought...for it was cut off by a horrific image of reality...

_**Oh gods, Roy...

* * *

**_

"You're finally here, Lord Roy. I've been expecting you."

The winds of the temple brought Roy's footsteps to a halt. He froze in his place, paralyzed by shock-he knew that someone had the desire to reach him, but he wasn't expecting the unknown individual to be an actual, living being...for the voice that had fallen into his ears was a distant, eerie and surreal one...

Devilish green eyes melted into his soul...as a villainous shadow emerged from the darkness of the temple. The son of Lord Eliwood looked upon the secretive enigma, who had suddenly appeared out of a vague, obscure dream...and was drawn into the devilish magic of his soul...

There was a smile on his face, and it bore a sickening resemblance to the smile of a triumphant feline. His green eyes, which were holding Roy in a trance, held the same smile-the shadow looked as if he wanted to create a flood of bloodshed, even though an untrained eye would have said that he was a suitable companion for a picnic. His short silver hair held the same devilish qualities, and wisps of it were locked onto the sides of his face...

The temple became colder and colder...with every step of the shadow's soul...

"I must've have spent hours waiting for you. No matter though-you're here, and that's all that matters."

Disbelief shot right through the sovereign's heart, and caused his eyes to transform into solid pools of shock.

"_Wait a minute-how did you know of my arrival? How-"_

The demon brought himself even closer to the sovereign...smiling and smiling...

_**He looked as though he wanted to break into a fit of laughter.**_

He closed the distance between him and the sovereign-he brought himself so close to him that he was barely able to breathe. He took a finger and caressed the side of Roy's neck...

"None of that matters. Besides, **_I'm _**in charge here. My pet, you're Marth's lover, aren't you?"

_**Roy's heart dropped a million miles.**_

A cold, hard lump developed in the sovereign's throat. He swallowed, but his attempt to remove it failed miserably...and his body was so cold, so very cold...

"**_Yes, but why is that any of your business? Who are you?"_**

"**_I'm a demon of the night, little one...and I know everything. _**You don't **_want _**to be Marth's mate, do you?"

_**His heart dropped even FURTHER...and his body became colder...**_

"He loves you...treasures you..._caresses _you with the passionate spirit of a true lover...but you don't want him. You want to cast him off into the deepest oblivion...for you feel that you don't deserve him."

The smile on Hadin's face became a grin...a sick, **_twisted _**grin of pure evil...

"Want to know something? You **_don't _**deserve him, little pet. The Altean is **_beautiful-_**immaculate...pristine...heavenly...**_everything _**one could wish for. He rises above the lowly, stinking heap of mortals, for he is the very epitome of radiance. You, on the other hand, are a **_disgusting sliver of filth-_**I don't understand why the glorious angel chose **_you _**to be his **_mate!"

* * *

_**

"Marth! Marth!"

Marth rushed over to his soul mate's advisor, his ethereal eyes burning with the deepest level of tension. Soren wasn't alone in his ocean of fear-his companions were with him, and the tension was perfectly clear. Wolt and Allen, as usual, were in the same area, sharing their tension with each other...for they were true friends, and had no desire to break away from each other...

"_Marth, you must listen to me! Lord Roy is in danger!"_

Marth did what Allen had done several seconds ago, but his grip was far more powerful. His empyrean oceans were soaked in the winds of fear and sorrow...

"_Tell me what you know, Soren."_

Soren seemed to be out of breath-the fear flowing through him was just too great to control...

"_He's inside of the Elhsyias Temple. Please trust me-the winds speak the truth. There is no time for small details-I can only tell you this. Lord Roy needs you now, **more than EVER!"**_

The serenity of the realm vanished in an instant. **_The magic of the new adventure was no longer present._**

Wolt and Allen exchanged fearful glances with each other. Wolt had the look of a confused infant about him, but Allen was quite familiar with the winds of fear, for they had made a home within him during his last meeting with Roy. The urgency of Soren's voice increased...

"_**I trust you know where the Elhsyias Temple is?"**_

In a mere flash, tension rose through the roof and shot straight into the heavens.

The empyrean Altean, who was known to be an unparalleled runner, instantly made his departure from their haven...

* * *

"It's disgusting, really. Marth has been blessed with the grace of pure beauty. His very physique screams the word 'perfection'-he's almost too good to be true! But you taint that delicate beauty every day and night...you taint that soul of perfection with every breath you take! You savor his kisses, you take in his embraces and you drink the cup of his promises-but you **_know _**you don't deserve him! You're tainting that pure, holy body with your **_filth _**and it's downright **_disgusting!"_**

Roy fell to his knees...and succumbed to an eternity of tears...

"Your soulbond is a **_sin _**upon our holy land! **_A mortal has no right to taste the soul of an Altean!"

* * *

_**

_Please...please wait for me..._

_If you were suffering...why didn't you tell me? Why?

* * *

_

"_**You have shamed the heavens with your wicked ignorance! Putrid insect, your soulbond with the Altean must be brought to an end, for no holy being needs to fall under your pathetic grasp!"

* * *

**_

Marth's body was on fire...and the tears just wouldn't stop...it was almost impossible to breathe...

"_Wait for me...please...**wait for me..."

* * *

**_

Soren clasped his hands together, took a deep breath...and closed his eyes...

_**Marth, please hurry...our lord needs you...

* * *

**_

A pool of black light developed under Roy's feet...as the temple became unbearably cold...

The smile on Hadin's face became darker and darker...

"_**You have committed the worst sin of all, and you know it, MORTAL!"

* * *

**_

Breathing became harder and harder...

"_Please...wait for me!"_

_**His heart began to ache.**_

"_**I don't want to lose you! Please wait for me!"**_

_**I'll find you!**_

The Altean became closer and closer...

The pool became larger and **_larger...

* * *

_**

_**Tears wouldn't stop flowing from Roy's eyes...**_

"_**I'll break your soulbond myself, and bring an end to this shame!"

* * *

**_

_Seconds elapsed._

_Marth flew the doors of the temple open...and..._

_**Found nothing.

* * *

**_

-I hope the cliffhanger wasn't too confusing. This chapter was rather exciting, don't you think? The next entry's going to be even better, and I hope the story's new title is better than the previous one. My latest source of inspiration has been Final Fantasy X, and I have placed Marth into a 'Yuna-like' role, which will shine through later in the story. I will say one thing about my latest ideas: the ending of this is going to have everyone in tears! Here's one detail: Marth will be singing the 'Hymn of the Fayth'.

I hope you continue to enjoy 'Angel', and THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT-

I can't tell you how much it means to me.

AND TEN CHEERS FOR HIKARU!

_Chosen song for Hadin's arrival: Enemy Attack of Final Fantasy X OST_


	8. Collision

_Chosen theme of 'Collision': 'Hurry' from Final Fantasy X OST

* * *

_

Comparing the task of breathing to the task of drowning wouldn't have produced any differences. Both tasks were one and the same, for oxygen was as heavy as steel. The air was violently cold, and the very concept of life was intensely painful to hold on to.

His heart was pounding against his chest, and it had the desperate rage of a thousand thunderstorms. His chest was drenched in a poison that shamed the poison of a cobra, and the poison was causing it to burn viciously. His body was cold-excruciatingly cold...and that made it difficult to even lift a finger. His body was taking in oxygen, but he felt as if he weren't even attached to his body-nothing felt real at the moment.

His soft breaths were the only things that could be heard. There were no voices, no winds flowing throughout the temple...the halls of the temple were completely silent, and the silence was strong enough to send a person to the brink of insanity. It was working its magic on the Altean, who was already in a dangerous position due to his fear. The task of living was horrifyingly difficult for him, since his energy was draining...his heartbeat became stronger and stronger with every passing second...

The walls of the temple were a dark, enigmatic shade of blue...and the ceiling was covered in the black obscurity of tension. The exterior of the temple was a radiant miracle, but the interior of the temple was incessantly altered in the hands of its visitors-in other words, the interior was constantly changed with every breath and footstep. In Marth's eyes, the interior of the temple was cold and dark-it was a barren, icy wasteland of desolate dreams. It was cold...unbearably cold...it was almost unfit for a human being...

His chest wouldn't stop burning...

He grabbed his Soulbond pendant and held it close to his heart, breathing heavily with fear. He fell to his knees, shivering from waves of infinite pain. Rivers of sweat soared down his forehead as he felt his pendant burn in his hand...they soared down his shivering body...as he searched for the one that gave his heart the inspiration to soar...

_**The pain rose higher and higher...**_

"_Roy...Roy...where are you?"_

His whispers fell into eternal silence. His angel didn't answer-his angel was no longer near him. It was as if Roy had never even existed-he had been no more than a dream, a heavenly mirage of light...

_**The tears just wouldn't stop...**_

_**His heart wouldn't stop bleeding...it wouldn't stop crying...**_

"_**Gods...Roy...where did you go..."**_

_...Everything hurts...it hurts so much..._

_I can't breathe..._

"_**Roy..."**_

"If you're looking for the Lord of Pharae, he's no longer here."

Venomous thunderbolts struck Marth's heart in an instant. The voice he had just heard **_didn't _**belong to his soul mate. The Altean's eyes widened in shock, and his tears transformed themselves into crystallized drops of starlight...as his heart plummeted into an abyss of tension. Shock kept him paralyzed for a second, then he recovered enough strength to move himself. He lifted himself from the cold white ground and looked into the face of the speaker-

_**An arrow shot right into his heart...and tore it in half.**_

His ethereal eyes became dark, solid pools of fear. The very essence of reality eliminated itself as his heart ceased its beating-the world around him became too cold to dwell in. His heart recognized the one standing before him, and the identity of the speaker didn't bring his heart a parade of bliss. His mouth became dry...**_his chest wouldn't stop burning..._**

The cold, lethal fear swiftly transformed into wrath. The Altean's eyes became violently passionate storms of fury, and the storms were powerful enough to defeat even the strongest of blades. His voice took on the same qualities-one could have easily described him as a lion that had just been torn from his mate...

"_**I know you. I've seen you before."**_

Marth's voice would have killed an average individual, but his adversary was merely impressed by the Altean's strength. Bearing a small yet devilish smile about his lips, Marth's new 'friend' placed a hand on his hip and laughed...

"_I've seen you before too. I hope you remember me, Your Highness. I missed you."_

_**The fury within Marth's eyes became even stronger. **_

"_**Where is he?"**_

Riev, Hadin's companion, ran a hand through his hair and released a soft sigh. The sigh was composed of contentment-and the contentment bore a strong resemblance to the ecstasy of a satisfied demon. "Ah, I see you haven't changed." he said to the furious young sovereign, who looked as if he were about to explode with anger. "You never wasted time with small talk. You always got straight to the point. You're still the same, I see."

Marth unsheathed his silvery white blade. His eyes were **_perilously brutal_**-he would have made the perfect werewolf...

"_**I'll repeat my question. Where is he?"**_

Riev sighed once again, but this time, the sigh was composed of playful frustration. He seemed to be enjoying Marth's display of anger, but at the same time, it was causing him to feel weary. "I thought we could share a nice, quiet reunion, but since you want to skip the _small talk, _I'll play along. Your precious little Roy isn't anywhere near you-he isn't near _me, _either. He isn't near any of us, really. To tell you the truth, he's floating around somewhere, lost in the straights of oblivion..."

**_The legendary Falchion was at his throat in a flash_**.

_**Marth's eyes could have killed the God of the Underworld.**_

"_**Cease this meaningless prattle and give me a straight answer! Where is he?"**_

Any one else would have died under Marth's gaze a long time ago, but Riev was unphased by the Altean's show of power. His rival's blade was no more than a centimeter away from his throat, and his eyes were burning right through him...but he kept on his sickening, vile smile. He looked like someone enjoying a play-and that alone was about to drive Marth off the deep end.

"_**I don't have to answer to you. You're no longer my sovereign, remember?"**_

A blend of frustration, sorrow and wrath tore itself from Marth's heart, and took on the form of a battle cry. He executed a blinding move with the Falchion, but the move was countered by a quick procedure from Riev. A shaft of silver light was produced from the collision, and the force of the light drove Marth back. The Altean's face was the very picture of flawless anger, but his opponent's face was a sweet painting of triumph...

"_**I see you've still got what it takes, my old friend."**_

_**Marth's voice dropped to a low, perilous volume.**_

"_**Tell me what I wish to know...or I'll send my blade down your throat."**_

"If you kill me...you won't find what you're searching for, _Your Royal Highness."_

Marth sheathed his sword. Riev sheathed _his _blade.

The Altean kept his eyes locked on the eyes of his opponent...

"_I'll tell you where your mate is. He's...well, he's with...how should I put this?"_

In times of trouble, 'small talk' was at the top of Marth's 'most hated' list.

Riev knew this well, and was gaining a lot of pleasure from his rival's fury.

"He's lost. Lost in the depths of time."

"What are you saying, _old friend?"_

"Well...thanks to Hadin...he's...let me just say that you can't find him. I should tell you that your so-called **_soulbond _**is in danger, old friend."

_**The name 'Hadin' sent a million arrows of poison into the Altean's heart.**_

"_Hadin..."_

_**Oh gods...Hadin...not Hadin...**_

"_**That CAN'T be true...Hadin-"**_

"_**Died?" **_

Vibrant laughter tore itself from Riev's throat, and it was the laughter of a sadistic clown...

"I'm sorry to say this, but he's alive and well. **_And _**he set your so-called **_mate _**straight."

_**Hadin...Hadin...**_

_**Marth became excruciatingly dizzy.**_

He couldn't breathe. Breathing was just too difficult...

"His soul has been cast into the realm of nothingness. Hadin revealed the cold, hard truth...and your **_bedmate _**couldn't endure it...and so...now...he's _gone."_

A brilliant, exuberant ray of silver light pierced Riev's eyes, and the sound of a blade being unsheathed pierced his ears. The eyes of the Altean became savage tidal waves of unfathomable vehemence...

"_**You're going to pay for those words, Riev!"

* * *

**_

-This entry was good, no? I'm sorry if this cliffhanger was abrupt-I just uncovered an idea for a RoyxMarth oneshot, and I'd like to finish the plans for it tonight! I'll have it posted soon, so stay on the lookout! The site really needs more RoyxMarth love, yes? YES IT DOES! I'D LIKE TO HELP SPREAD THAT LOVE!

This has been one big roller coaster! In the next entry, we'll meet up with Roy-and no, he wasn't killed by Hadin, he was just thrown into another dimension. Hadin is a vital piece of Marth's past, for he was a companion that betrayed him and conquered Altea. Riev isn't a true piece of Marth's past, for he was featured in the 'Sacred Stones' adventure, but in 'Angel' he'll stand as an old companion from Altea as well. I hope that you've been able to view 'Advent Children', for the tiny battle sequence was inspired by the fight scenes of that movie-and the future battle sequences are going to run at the same velocity. I hope I do a good job of describing them-battle sequences are difficult!

Thank you very much for your support! Take care, and happy reading!


	9. Immortal Love

Yay! 'Tis the great Naoki07 again, and the excitement is at an all-time high! I'm going to take all of this adrenaline and form it into another entry-I hope you enjoy it! Thank you very much!

In this entry, we're going to visit another dimension-a dimension that contains Marth's past. If you are familiar with Marth's past, please note that I will use the meat of it, but I'm going to add a few of my own elements to it. For example, Riev is not a true character from Marth's adventure, but he's going to play a part in my little ficcy. The battle sequences were inspired by the battles within 'Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children'-I can picture them perfectly, but I hope I can do a good job of writing them down!

I'm planning another RoyxMarth fanfic, which is bound to begin next year. The idea for this fic came from the Final Fantasy X-2 intro. The kingdom of Pharae falls under an outbreak of bloodshed, and our couple is sent two thousand years into the future. Both of them are reborn, but their memories of each other are permanent pieces to their hearts. Roy is a captain of a rock band...and Marth returns as a successful political figure (his role is subject to change). Link may join the lineup, but his appearance is still in the air. Unfortunately, this doesn't have a title yet, but I'm sure it'll have one soon!

I've completed the plans for 'Angel', and I'm proud to say that the ending is going to CHANGE THE ENTIRE WORLD! Well, maybe it won't change the world, but it's going to inspire an outbreak of LOVE! SUUUUUUUUUU! I can't wait!

I think I've read too much Pita-Ten.

I hope I do a good job on this entry. This one's going to be a little tricky. I hope it will be enjoyed! Thank you!

* * *

Silence dashed into the ears of Pharae's sovereign, and tore his heart to shreds. His eyes were closed against a cold, icy ground...and his heartbeat was making itself known in his ears. His heartbeat was silent, but at the same time, it was excruciatingly loud-it was almost loud enough to drive him insane. His body was a throbbing mass of ice, and so was his soul-he wasn't in the best of conditions. His eyes weren't open, but he knew he was in a world of endless silence...a world that held nothing for him...

Tears tore themselves from his weary heart, and fell onto the ground beneath him. He was cold and helpless-in other words, he was no different from an abandoned kitten. Winds were streaming into his ears, but they weren't sources of relief-they were sources of horrific pain. He tasted the earth beneath him and discovered something: he was in the midst of a barren land. His hands were cold, his chest was cold...every part of his body was frozen, and he was in the middle of a new world. The fact that he was still able to breathe was surprising: Hadin had brought down his blade on him, and so he expected to find himself among the heavens...not in another world. Minutes passed after his arrival, and a thunderbolt of regret shot right through him: he wished Hadin had taken his life away, for living without his soul mate was **_impossible. _**

More minutes elapsed, and each minute felt like a **_year. _**The passage of time was a horrific, malicious force...and it was a force that unleashed tremendous power. He slowly opened his eyes...and found that his assumption was accurate: he **_was _**in the midst of a barren land. The ground beneath him was a light shade of brown, and rock formations were scattered throughout the land. Cold winds were the only souls present, and they were immensely cold. The moon was among the heavens, and the skies were a light shade of blue...

Loneliness struck him like a cold fist as soon as he rose to his feet. Immoderate sorrow flooded into his heart, and brought him back down on his knees. The desire to reach out to someone developed within his heart, but instantly vanished-he knew he was alone, and so his voice would have fallen on silence. The relentless fist of loneliness struck him a thousand times as his eyes scanned the desolate environment. He could barely breathe, he could barely even keep his eyes open...and his Soulbond pendant was on **_fire. _**It was dangerously close to falling apart-the distance between his heart and the heart of his mate was too high. Oceans of sorrow flooded into his eyes after a few minutes of silence, and he buried his head in his hands.

_**A life without his beloved angel wasn't life-it was death.**_

Every breath he took caused his chest to burn fiercely. His chest burned with every heartbeat, and his arms throbbed with icy pain. His eyes were solid pools of eternal sadness-they were also filled with the desire for warmth. The hatred he possessed for himself was still present...and his desire to look upon the face of his mate increased the hatred...there was a fervent conflict burning within him, and it seemed to be never-ending. Time continued to pass by, but the passage of time brought no relief. He was in a foreign land, lost and confused...alone and lonely...lonely and hungry...

A second passed, and two shafts of silvery white light soared by him. The appearance of the shafts frightened him, but surprisingly...**_they had no effect upon him. _**His eyes widened in shock, and they followed the two shafts of light-they were moving at a breathtaking speed, but surprisingly, he was able to follow them. The beams of light were entangled in a fierce duel-their movements made that obvious. Two blades were clashing against each other, and small grunts could be heard-the two shafts of light were warriors.

Roy followed the two of them for what felt like an eternity, and then all time came to a halt as the two beams broke away from each other...and landed on their feet. Both combatants were breathing heavily, and rivers of hot sweat were flowing down their bodies. One bore the look of a wrathful lion, the other bore the look of a triumphant, amused clown...but both of them had their eyes focused on each other, and their eyes were equally fierce. One of them possessed a pair of sharp, intense brown eyes...and the other combatant...

Roy's heart transformed itself into a white diamond of ice, and his body lost every scrap of moisture. Breathing became excruciatingly difficult as soon as he recognized the other combatant...

He clasped a hand over his mouth, and his heart ceased its beating.

"_**Marth!"**_

It was true.

Marth was right in front of him...breathing heavily...holding a magnificent blade of silver fire. Wisps of his dark blue hair were glued to the sides of his face, due to the rivers of sweat flowing down his face...and his eyes were on fire. He was the one that had the look of an angry lion, and the lion was ready to tear his opponent to shreds. Roy placed both of his hands over his mouth, unable to believe that his soul mate was right in front of him...even though the Altean's eyes weren't focused on him-they were glued to the one named Riev. Riev looked like a cat that had just snatched up the tastiest canary, even though there were a dozen gashes on his body. The Altean had only received one.

"Well, it looks as though you've managed to sharpen your skills, Lord Marth. I'm pleased with the warrior you have become."

The fire within Marth's eyes increased-his eyes were powerful enough to shame the sun. His voice was no different-it would have traumatized an infant for **_life._**

"_**You've brought this upon yourself, Riev. I have no intention of letting you live, for your existence is a stain upon our holy grounds!"**_

Riev's smile broadened, and Marth's hatred increased. Both developments were simultaneous.

"How can you say such a horrible thing, after the loyalty I bestowed upon you and your kingdom? I'm still your ally, aren't I?"

"_**I made a tremendous mistake when I accepted you as an ally, and that's a mistake I'll keep with me for the rest of my life!"**_

"Come now. Those Priests suffered no pain. They fell into perfectly peaceful deaths-they're among their kind now, soaring throughout the skies..."

The Altean released a cry of enormous frustration, and another battle ensued. Both of them were went at each other with the ferocity of beasts, and their displays of strength were astonishing-both of them possessed phenomenal agility and power. Their blades clashed against each other, waves of energy pushed them apart...their duel was a duel that burned an eternal impression in Roy's mind. It didn't take half a brain to figure out that he was somewhere in Marth's past-for in the present, Marth wasn't a sovereign: he was his guardian.

Riev's strength and speed were incredible, but Marth was an ethereal warrior that defied every boundary in existence. His blade clashed against the blade of his enemy's as he executed graceful, elegant moves-his elegance brought every being to the greatest shame. Roy had never seen his soul mate display such tremendous power, not even during their training sessions. The Falchion was a ribbon in the Altean's hands, and describing the Altean as a superior dancer wasn't a bad way to describe him, for his techniques were amazingly swift.

Two minutes elapsed, but the two of them had done enough for ten battles. They met each other in a fierce deadlock...their eyes and their blades were tied against each other...and all pairs were shooting off sparks...

"_**My my my, the Savior of Altea has turned out to be a fine warrior!"**_

"_**You'll pay for what you've done, you DISGUSTING WORM!"**_

A shaft of crystal white light pierced Roy's vision, and caused him to lose his vision for several minutes-the brightness of the light would have blinded an average individual permanently. The vehement duel vanished with the shaft of light...and brought the image of Altea's throne room to life. His new environment sent even more shockwaves through his heart-he had never seen anything within Altea before. All he had were the tales from his soul mate...but he never thought he'd get the chance to look upon the world itself...

He **_was _**in Marth's past. He was witnessing his mate's life as the High Sovereign of Altea...

And his mate was somewhere out there, waiting for him...probably worried to death about him...

A blend of fervent sorrow and regret exploded in his heart, and brought him to his knees. His soul mate was still in Charon-and he was lost in a stream of time. He missed him...needed him...

But Hadin's words were true...

And he knew it.

He didn't deserve him-his Soulbond with Marth was the most disgusting sin...

He placed his attention back on the situation at hand, and immediately saw his beloved angel walk into the throne room, accompanied by several guards. He was so close, and yet so distant-that fact alone was enough to drive Roy to the brink of insanity. His angel wasn't in the attire of a guardian-he was in the attire of an Altean prince, and the attire knocked the air out of Pharae's sovereign. His angel's uniform was black, and it was an outfit that screamed with perfection. The end of his cape was trimmed in pure gold, and so was his waist. The band on his forehead was simple, but that too was screaming with ultimate perfection...

The King of Altea was an older version of Marth-his hair was the same length and shade. His eyes held a gentle strength to them, and his features were inexplicably warm. He was evidently Marth's father, and the two of them shared a bond that surpassed the brink of comprehension. His son wasn't in the best of moods at the moment, and that fact brought immense sorrow to his soul, for he loved his son more than anything...

"Father, I'm afraid Marich and Samson lost their lives...trying to defend the shrine. Their lives fell into darkness...right along with the lives of our priests. All of them died at the hands of..."

The King rose from his seat and took his place at Marth's side. The gentle sovereign brought his grievous child into a comforting embrace...and tears ran from both of their hearts...as they held each other close.

"I know of the murderer, and I'll make sure he receives his reward. I cannot believe that one of our own allies has turned against us-this is sorrowful news indeed."

"Father...I feel that war is upon us. Our kingdom is about to fall into a torrent of destruction...and I feel so helpless-"

The sovereign kissed his son's forehead, and brought him into an even warmer embrace. Their hearts united in a bond of eternal warmth...and they fell into a bottomless abyss of sadness. Tears ran from his son's eyes, but he immediately wiped them away...for he could not endure the sight of tears from his son's eyes.

"I know what your heart is feeling, and I cannot agree with it, dear one. War is about to descend upon our kingdom, but your feelings against yourself are **_wrong. _**Your presence is **_not _**worthless-you are very valuable to our sacred kingdom...and you're a priceless treasure to my heart. My child, you hold the destiny of Altea in your soul...and you have such a long life ahead of you. You're young, and life has so much to offer...I want you to etch your story into the stream of time...even if our kingdom falls. You hold so much within you, my dear Marth...I want you to live...even if **_I _**don't."

"..."

Rivers of tears descended from the younger Altean's eyes, and they fell upon the ground as cascades of starlight. The older Altean placed his hands on the sides of his son's face, and gazed into his heart...

"You carry the destiny of our realm upon you...but that is not the only thing you are carrying. There's a dream within you-a dream you have revealed to me many times."

Marth's eyes widened, and they lit up with the childlike innocence Roy was so familiar with...

"My...dream..."

"Remember, my son...there's someone out there...waiting for you. There's a heart calling out to you. Have you found out where the heart dwells?"

The answer Marth gave almost knocked Roy senseless.

"...the heart dwells within Pharae. I do not know who the heart belongs to yet...but...I know the answer will reveal itself in due time."

_**Pharae.**_

Marth dreamt of his soul mate...many, many times in the past...

Their love began so long ago...and transcended through time...

Oceans of sorrow overwhelmed the Sovereign of Pharae...and he broke into sobs...

_**Marth loved him...he truly loved him...**_

_**And he endured so much during his past...**_

There was so much he had to learn about his beloved angel...

"When you find that special heart, my son...you'll receive your wings...and take your place...as the Savior of Altea..."


	10. Tears

HI! Welcome to the newest chapter of 'Angel'! Suu!

Heh heh, I'm still reading too much Pita-Ten. I've sucked in a lot of ideas within the last couple of days, and I'm ready to post more. I hope all of you, with the exception of one reviewer, continue to enjoy my story. Thank you all so much for the support you've given me; I appreciate all of you!

**_Oh, and as for my first flame, pay no attention to it._**

I was angry when I first read it, but the anger quickly vanished. I don't want anyone else to pay any attention to it; storm clouds can rain in on our parade, but we can't let the sunlight out of our hearts. I'm happy with my story, and I have wonderful supporters; that's all that matters. BIG THANKS TO ALL MY DEAR REVIEWERS!

Please enjoy 'Tears'. Thank you!

* * *

_Theme of 'Tears': 'Fantasy' of Final Fantasy X OST_

Dante of Devil May Cry 3 would like to give a warning to those that wish to repeat Albel's performance. **_In case you haven't figured it out yet, this is a shounen-ai fic: a RoyxMarth fic for crying out loud! If you do not approve of 'shounen-ai', please don't waste the author's freakin' time, or else Dante will whip out Ebony and Ivory! THANK YOU!_**

Okay, time for the sunshine to come back! Enjoy!

* * *

The tears just wouldn't stop.

His heart wouldn't stop screaming, and his soul couldn't cease its tumultuous throbbing. The sides of his head were on fire; he felt as if he had drenched his entire head in a pit of poison. Every piece of his body was immeasurably heavy, and breathing was still a difficult task. The air was composed of cold, hard steel; it was unfit for human consumption. His chest was the hottest area of his body, for his heart desperately wanted to fly right out of it...

His eyes were shut off to the world around him, but rivers of starlight were streaming from them, and each teardrop carried a soft sob of sorrow. He was weary, heavy and heartbroken...completely torn from the one he loved. He was lost in a world that held no comfort, no light, no warm embraces. The world he knew was so far away, and there seemed to be no way back to the realm of familiarity.

Minutes passed, but the expiration of those minutes failed to bring about a change in his location. To him, time was no longer in existence; it was a force of vague potency, a sadistic force of perilous power. The icy winds had his body in a tight embrace, and so he could no longer feel the route of time. He no longer cared for the flow of time; there was only one thing his heart cared for, and it was the warmth of his beloved angel. Marth was only a few feet away from him, but at the same time, he was a million years away from him-he was trapped in the past, and his angel was somewhere in the present. Being so close to the one he loved brought about infinite, ardent sorrow; the desire to jump out and embrace the Altean was just too hard to hold back...but he knew he was unable to fall into the warmth of his beloved's heart.

Five more minutes of excruciating silence elapsed, and the Sovereign of Pharae wiped the mist of tears from his weary eyes. He placed his attention back on the environment, and instantly realized that the two Alteans were still wrapped in a grievous embrace. The throne room of Altea's palace was even colder than the surface of the moon. It was normally a warm, beautiful place of serene sunlight, but at the moment it was filled with layers of fervent tension. The throne room was an ocean of blue light, and the shades of blue were tinged with immense sorrow; the very walls themselves were blue paintings of ethereal sadness. Two more minutes elapsed before the two sovereigns released each other, and they held each other out at arm's length. Marth's face was a doleful painting of divinity, and the face of his father was a painting of sadness. He broke the silence with his soft voice, and brought a shaft of moonlight to his son's face.

"My dear child, is there anything else to your dream? Do you know anything else?"

Marth's eyes fell to the floor, and his eyebrows followed their gaze. The young Altean had fallen into a world of thought; the look on his face made that perfectly clear. Roy's heart became a solid brick of ice, and it was unable to leave its frozen chamber for a thousand eternities...

"Yes...there is more to my dream. I see myself a guardian...but something's not in place."

Soft, childlike innocence filled his gentle eyes as he tilted his head...the way he had done so many times in the past. Roy's frozen heart fell a thousand miles as soon as he saw this, for he was perfectly familiar with Marth's sweet innocence. Every scrap of moisture withdrew itself from his body as he waited for Marth to continue...and he could practically hear his heartbeat in his ears.

"My heart has shown me the world of Pharae, and I've seen myself as a guardian...with the wings of an angel. I do not understand-if I am a Sovereign of Altea, how can I become a guardian of Pharae?"

The sorrow within the king's eyes increased, and he brought his son into another embrace. The swift embrace instantly told Marth that his reply wasn't going to be a pleasant one, and his father's oceans didn't lower the tension. The older Altean held a thousand years of sadness in his eyes; his mind was wandering through a world of mournful darkness, and he was unable to savor the treasure of happiness. He held his son close to his heart...and thought of how much his child meant to him...

"My son, our beloved land is going to fall under a torrent of the greatest evil. Winds of unholy light are going to conquer our precious way of life...but...my son, you must live on. All of us want you to fulfill your destiny, for you mean so much to this kingdom. Marth, I want you to take your place...as the Savior of Altea...and as the light of Pharae."

_**The Savior of Altea...and the light of Pharae.**_

The temperature of Roy's body shot to an inexplicable level; a level of indeterminate power. He became unbearably hot and cold at the same time; icy shivers soared through his bloodstream as his body became even hotter than the driest desert. His heart shook off its chamber of ice, but as soon as it did, it began fiery attempts to release itself from his chest. It screamed and screamed for the chance to be released, and it wouldn't stop screaming. His head resumed its violent burning, his eyes became heavier and heavier...

The expiration of five seconds carried him to a new world, a world he had never seen before. The helplessness of an abandoned kitten crashed onto his heart as his eyes scanned the new environment...there was only one element he could recognize, but everything else was completely foreign to him. He was in an endless field of Elysium flowers; he recognized the flowers, but was unable to make a connection to anything else. The heavens were whiter than pristine snow, and the winds of eternal silence were abundant. There wasn't a sun or moon in the white sky, and everything felt so new, so strange...and yet so warm and familiar at the same time...

Waves of warm, comforting sunlight drifted into his soul, and calmed the storm of sorrow within him. His body became warm and light...his heart became light with immeasurable emotions. An eternity of silence passed in his new world, and a miracle occurred-he wiped more tears from his eyes...and felt warm hands engulf his hands. A soft, tender voice drifted into his ears, and kissed his heart gently-

"You know, I've dreamt of you for so many years...but I don't even know your name."

Roy's eyes flew open...**_and his heart STOPPED._**

_Oh gods...it can't...be..._

Heavenly gemstones were gazing into his soul, and warm hands were squeezing his hands...

_It...can't be...it can't be..._

More oceans replaced the ones he had just lost. The angel right in front of him placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, and then gave him a soft smile. "My days and nights are filled with dreams of your smile..." he whispered into his left ear. "...but I can't seem to find you. I don't know who you are...I don't know anything about you. All I know is...that you're the one I'm looking for...and I love you."

Cascades of starlight fell from Roy's eyes, but they were instantly removed by the soft kisses of the angel. He placed both of his hands on the sides of Roy's face, and gazed into his heart for what felt like an eternity...

"My heart's crying out for you, dear love. I wish I could see you...but...I'm trapped. I can't find you, dear heart. For all I know, you could be no more than a dream...a dream my lonely soul created. But even if you are a dream...if you are a dream I'll never see...I still want you to know that...I'll always love you. No matter what happens, I'll always love you...and only you...until the end of time. Thank you...for giving me the inspiration to live."

_Their tears mingled...their hearts united..._

_One was trapped in the past...the other was trapped in the present..._

_But their hearts tied themselves to each other._

_They held each other close..._

_Savored each other's warmth..._

_And felt the rhythm of a sacred unity._

_A thousand eternities passed...then the dream came to an end..._

_And the dreamer was left in a cold void of blue sorrow._

* * *

Once again I'd like to thank all of my faithful reviewers for supporting me. The meeting between Marth and Roy was inspired by Cloud's meetings with Aeris in 'Advent Children'. Zanarkand, a place of Final Fantasy X, set the mood for Altea. I hope all of you enjoyed this little entry, **_and thank you for not spouting off any hot air!_**

If any of you haven't read 'In Writing a Letter' yet, I HIGHLY recommend it.


	11. Limitless Bond

Naoki07 here. Welcome to 'Limitless Bond', the next chapter of 'Angel'. Many developments have occurred since the last update, and I can't tell you how excited I am! I have a lot of ideas for RoyxMarth oneshots, a sequel for 'Angel', and I'm still working on the story that concerns the rebirth of our favorite couple. I gain a lot of inspiration from everything-right now I'm watching Samurai Champloo, my latest source of inspiration. I can't wait to post more oneshots, but for now, here's another chapter of 'Angel'! Please enjoy!

**_Wolverine would like to explain that this story is a 'shounen-ai/boy's love' story. If you do not approve of this concept, please don't waste the author's time. Once again, if you do NOT approve of this concept, please DO NOT waste my time. Please note that the battle sequence was inspired by 'Advent Children'. Thank you very much.

* * *

_**

_Current background music: Samurai Champloo theme

* * *

_

Riev's eyes were locked onto the eyes of his opponent. Heavy breaths were being absorbed into his body, and his heart was throbbing with the ferocity of a thousand wildfires. His own eyes were heavy with a blend of triumph, ecstasy and tumultuous wrath; they bore a strong resemblance to the eyes of a fierce wildcat. His body was throbbing with rivers of hot sweat; each bead carried a thousand suns with it, and it was excruciatingly hot. He was a few yards away from his opponent; they had just broken off a deadlock several seconds ago, and now they were staring each other down, waiting for the next move.

The eyes of his opponent, which were normally gentle, were filled with the greatest sorrow imaginable. The sorrow within his eyes was being emitted in the form of anger; he looked like a wolf that had just been torn from his soul mate. He too was breathing heavy, but not a single river of sweat was present, and he bore the aura of a confident lion. He knew of his abilities, and he knew of his opponent's abilities; he knew of the battleground, and he knew it well. The Altean was normally gentle, but at the moment he was a deity of wrath-his soul mate's life was in grave danger, and so the need for a gentle heart was absent. His eyes were shining with oceans of sorrow, and he looked as if he wanted to tear his opponent apart...

Silence elapsed between them, and it was excruciating silence. The temple was cold, even colder than the silver moon, and the ground beneath them was a hot sheet of ice...

Minutes passed...time passed...

The Altean shattered the silence.

His voice was soft, but **_deadly._**

It would have killed an average warrior.

"_**Tell me how to find him. Now."**_

Riev smiled at his old friend. He was dangling a piece of meat in the lion's face, and the lion's reactions were quite amusing. "Sorry-can't do that." he told him, removing a river of hot sweat from his forehead. "He _can't _be found, my friend. He's _lost."_

_**Marth placed himself in a fighting stance.**_

"You should be elated, my friend!" Riev continued, pushing the fire even more. "You have a chance to start over. I mean, think about it. Why should an Altean waste time on a mere mortal? You were crafted in the hands of the gods themselves, Your Highness! You should find another to give yourself to!"

_**The fire became even hotter.**_

"That scummy cockroach makes a filthy bedmate, I'm sure. Don't you want to something **_more?"_**

Marth's eyes became deadly, venomous blades of hatred. He was ready to **_rip _**his opponent apart; his gentle eyes looked as if they had been drenched in flames, and his face was twisted in pure anger. The grip he had on Falchion was a tight one...

_**He wanted to keep himself from clawing Riev's eyes out.**_

"You're beautiful, Lord of Altea. Your skin, your eyes...everything about you is **_flawless. _**You deserve more...so much more. It's hard to believe that you're committing such a horrific sin, my Lord. Shouldn't you at least take a wife for yourself, so you can spread your beauty to another soul? You're wasting everything that was given to you!"

_**The passionate beating of Marth's heart increased with every word.**_

_**He regretted nothing. There was nothing he wanted to take back.**_

_**The choice he made...was a choice he was happy with.**_

_**The smiles of his beloved mate, the embraces he shared with him...the memories they created with each other...**_

_**He treasured all of it.**_

"_**You're wasting everything that was given to you!"**_

_**The Altean spoke to his opponent. His voice was calm, but venomous and fatal.**_

"Riev...you know nothing."

If Marth had killed him a second later, it wouldn't have been too much of a surprise. The Altean looked like the perfect samurai; triumphant, confident and deadly.

"_**I love him. I'll say it a million times if I have to. I love him, damn you, and I'd do nothing to change that."**_

He lunged out at his opponent a second later. The attack was fierce, and delivered with the greatest amount of elegance; it was a hard attack to counter. Riev made an attempt to block the attack, but the attempt crumbled miserably. The two of them engulfed themselves in another duel...bearing their own blades of destiny.

_**By the gods, I'll tear down the gates of Hell to get to you.**_

_**I love you, Roy...I would rather die than live without you.**_

_**Where are you?

* * *

**_

Heavy footsteps were echoing throughout the halls of Altea's palace. Each footstep held a thousand oceans of tension, and a million oceans of sorrow. The heartbeat of a young soul increased with each footstep, and the rhythm of his heart was intolerably painful. His soft, childlike eyes were filled with ardent desperation, and his heart was pounding upon the drums of immoderate apprehension. Wisps of his golden brown hair were locked onto the sides of his face, and his face was burning from rivers of sweat...

He was still trapped in the past, but his heart was no longer separated from the heart of his soul mate. His soul was no longer lost in a torrent of sorrow; it was soaring among a sky of eternity, and he wanted his heart to fly among the same sky. His soul mate was trapped in the present, but his heart was no longer torn from his; both of their hearts were tied together, and they were one force under the heavens. There were no boundaries, no limits, no rules or obligations.

There was no doubt. There was no fear.

_**Marth loved him.**_

_**And he loved Marth.**_

_**That was all that mattered.**_

"Damn it all, I may not deserve you..."

* * *

Marth's blade continued to clash against Riev's blade. Beads of sweat continued to stream down his face...each heartbeat carried a thousand memories...

_I may be unable to find you...but...

* * *

_

Minutes elapsed ...and brought both of their hearts closer.

Roy found himself under the black skies of Altea...under the skies of his soul mate's past...

"_I may be unworthy of you...but...no matter what..."

* * *

_

Both of their hearts cried out in unison...even though they were miles away from each other...

"...my heart will **_always _**embrace you!"

* * *

-I hope the last half of this chapter wasn't confusing. I was able to picture it perfectly; I hope my readers will be able to picture it well too! Thank you very much for reading! 


	12. Immortal Sorrow

Naoki07 checking in again! Thank you for stopping by! I'm happy to announce that I've made drastic changes to the plot, and here's what I have to say; this is going to be a story to remember! None of you knew the details about my previous plot, and now you're still in the darkness! SU!

Please note that Marth is still going to sing the 'Hymn of the Fayth', which will actually become the 'Hymn of Altea'. He will still assume a Yuna-like role towards the end of our story. Would you like to know what that role is? Do you wish to know what the 'Savior of Altea' is? That will be revealed during our finale!

Thank you for reading!

**_Chibi-Marth would like to give a thousand shoutouts to Hikaru, who's kicking the crap out of this story. She would also like to give a thousand shoutouts to Tears and Anima, her two precious reviewers. Chibi-Marth now holds up a sign that says; THIS IS A SHOUNEN-AI STORY. IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT 'SHOUNEN-AI' IS, THEN THINK OF THE PHRASE 'BOY LOVE'. IF YOU DON'T APPROVE OF THIS, PLEASE DON'T READ!_**

Sorry, but a certain review urges me to post a warning for every chapter...should I paste big, bold letters on the summary, or maybe in the title...

* * *

_Current background music: Samurai Champloo soundtrack

* * *

Five minutes tore themselves out of time's stream, and the expiration of those minutes left Roy drowning in tension. He was right outside of Altea's grand palace, and he felt as if he had dragged himself through a ten year marathon. His heart was screaming at a fervent pitch, his body was pulsating with fierce pain, and streams of sweat were soaring from the pit of his head. He had spent only a few minutes running throughout the halls of the palace, but each minute was a merciless as a millennium, thanks to the emotions that had tormented him. Frustration, fear and sorrow had driven him to a speed he had never dreamt of before, and they were still wreaking havoc upon his heart. His heart was unable to cease its tumultuous pounding; it was so desperate for an opportunity to end its pain that it practically __refused _to bring an end to its activities.

His eyes shot into the heavens, and his heart instantly released a cry of anguish. The skies were black; there wasn't a star present, and the stench of destruction was **_thick. _**Fierce winds were soaring throughout the desolate heavens, and each wind carried horrific dirge about it. The ground was a solid sheet of ice, the branches of the trees were howling with pain...the entire world was crying in anguish, and acknowledging that pain was excruciatingly difficult. Screams of infinite sorrow were bountiful flames, and souls were being broken in every direction; the young Sovereign of Pharae was witnessing the downfall of Altea, and it was a horrible event to take in. The ethereal world was drowning in a sea of blood...hearts were being broken, families were being torn apart, and dreams were crumbling into a sorrowful oblivion.

He was a few yards in front of the palace gate. His legs were dangerously close to falling apart; they were screaming as if they had been drenched in a pit of fire. His throat was tight, his chest was tight, and his rivers of sweat were enigmatically hot, but he decided to ignore all of those factors and place his attention on the events at hand. His welfare was the last thing on his mind; he was in the middle of an event that shaped his soul mate's life, and wanted to take in every bit of it.

Battle cries echoed throughout the halls of Altea, and each cry held a million chasms of sorrow. Tears were torn from the hearts of thousands, and they made their descent into an endless abyss. Crimson red oceans were torn from the bodies of warriors, and those oceans sank into the soil of the once-peaceful kingdom. Two forces were battling against each other, and both sides were suffering from heavy losses; neither side was going to come out on top. The Sovereign of Pharae was in front of the palace, but his eyes were able to take everything in, for translucent images of the destruction were placed right in front of him. Two minutes elapsed before a familiar battle cry broke through the display...and a wave of sorrow split through his heart. The battle cry belonged to none other than Marth-he had broken onto the scene with Hadin, his former companion.

The Altean's eyes were reflections of his broken heart. Eternal sorrow, hatred, disgust, anguish...all of those were present in his deep gemstones, and they were at their highest levels. Oceans of starlight were soaring from his eyes, and he looked as if he wanted to fall into a mournful chamber of torment...

Hadin's appearance sent a wave of shock through Roy's heart. The Hadin he had encountered in the temple was no different from the Hadin of the past; he had his short silver hair, and of course he had that sickening smile of his. He was a sadistic, demonic lion that had just conquered his greatest prey, and he was basking in the warmth of victory. Marth was drowning in pain; there was no way out for him. The game was over; Altea was now in Hadin's hands...

"It looks as though you've just lost the war, Your Highness. You're no longer in any condition to fight, and your armies have fallen beneath the blades of _my _armies. You were clearly unfit to be a Sovereign of this grand realm-why don't you give everything to me? I'll handle it all!"

The grip Marth had on his Falchion was **_killing _**him. His hands were pulsating with blood...they were hot, indescribably hot...

"_**Demon! I'll make sure you'll pay for what you've done!"**_

A shaft of crystal white light broke through Roy's vision, and eliminated the mournful obliteration of Altea. The disappearance of the light found him in the center of Altea's shrine, and tidal waves penetrated his soul in a flash. The shrine was drenched in unbreakable sorrow-he was obviously witnessing an event that occurred moments before Altea's destruction. There was only one soul inside of the temple, and that soul's identity caused oceans to rise into his eyes. It was Marth-he was a few inches away from him, and his back was turned to him. He was sitting in a pool of Elysium flowers...**_shivering...sobbing..._**

"_Why...why..."_

Roy's heart soared out to him, and oceans tore themselves from his soul. He wanted to hold him, comfort him...but..._he was nowhere near him..._

_**The Altean gripped bundles of Elysium flowers in his hands, and tore them apart.**_

_**His voice rose into the heavens and burned itself into Roy's soul.**_

"_**Why? Why can't I find you? Why won't you answer me?"**_

Marth's heart shattered...and Roy's heart shattered along with it. His heart exploded inside of his chest, and the explosion of sorrow brought him to his knees. Waterfalls tore themselves out of his eyes, and they left with a force that caused his eyes to burn like **_hell. _**The throbbing of his body became greater and **_greater...the sorrow of his mate's heart was too strong to endure..._**

_**Roy released a cry that met the sorrow of Marth's cry perfectly.**_

"**_Marrrrrrth!"_**

_I'm right here...I'm RIGHT here...damn it, I'm right here..._

He never knew...love could hurt so much.

He spent an eternity in pain, sobbing...because of the waves breaking his soul.

He shivered...and shivered...

_**He became acquainted with a depth of sorrow he could never comprehend.**_

_**It was too deep to measure, too deep to understand...**_

_**All he knew was...that it was painful...painful beyond comprehension.**_

He shivered and shivered...tears tore themselves from his heart...

He could feel the emotions of his angel's heart, and they were horrible...too hard to carry...

_Marth...I was right there...I've been with you, all along..._

Five eternities passed...before a gentle, warm hand fell on his shoulder.

A gasp tore itself from his throbbing heart, and he gazed into a familiar face-

"_**Soren?"**_


	13. Truth

Naoki07 here. We're coming closer to the climax, and my sources of inspiration are plentiful. The excitement grows and grows with every entry! I would like to thank everyone for sharing this experience with me.

_I have something I need to get off my chest. _

It's been a week since Hikaru's last update, and I have a statement to release.

_**I'm dying here! I'm drowning under the high tides of suspense! I can barely even breathe! It's been one whole week and I need more! Waaah!**_

The waves of anticipation become stronger and stronger every day. My inbox bestows no relief upon me; when will the suffering come to an end? **_I've given it a thousand Oscars but its tormenting me! _**

_**That's not the only story I'm waiting on, though! Somebody needs to hurry up and save me...

* * *

**_

_Theme of 'Truth': The Sending from Final Fantasy X OST

* * *

_

Soren's face was an immaculate painting of warmth. He was at a tender, innocent age, but he held a million years of benevolence in his heart; his gentle eyes were flawless reflections of his heart. They held the greatest amount of wisdom and warmth within them; they were encouraging, comforting oceans of purity. They were the eyes of a parent, a loving parent...and they were warm enough to eliminate all boundaries of doubt. There was an aura of moonlight hovering about his black hair, and his smile was an endless beam of sunrise. He was the reflection of a pristine sunrise; refreshing, serene and infinitely pleasing. His robes had an aura of twilight about them, and they were flowing in the wind like soft feathers.

The face of his beloved Sovereign was a face of sweet, childlike innocence. It was drenched in a blanket of fear, and soaked in the sheet of undying devotion. Confusion was abundant in the Sovereign's eyes; there was a destination he wanted to reach, but he had no idea where to turn, or how to turn at all. His soft eyes were shimmering with oceans of sadness, and his heart was pounding upon the fierce drums of apprehension. He was unable to believe that he was in the presence of a friend, for he had spent an eternity soaring through the distant past of his soul mate...he had spent an eternity lost in the stream of time. The voice of his advisor gently touched his ears, and softened the fear streaming throughout his body.

"It is I, Lord Roy. I'm glad I've found you. I was unable to reach you for a while; you had vanished into nothingness."

Roy looked like a child that had been tossed into the greatest war imaginable. He removed a river of tears from his burning eyes and spoke to his advisor, his voice even softer than the smallest feather. "How were you able to find me?" he asked his dear companion, feeling his heart sink into a realm of intense sorrow; he was unable to remove his mind off the cry his soul mate had released seconds ago. Marth's facial expression had burned itself into his mind, and the words he released were echoing throughout the Sovereign's broken heart...

Soren knelt beside his dear friend, still bearing a gentle smile about his eyes. He was in the role of a parent, and his Sovereign was in the role of a child. The advisor was only at the age of fifteen, but he had a lot of strength within his young heart, and it was coming through flawlessly. He placed a gentle hand on Roy's shivering shoulder, his eyes twinkling with a soft glow of moonlight.

"My lord, I have the ability to connect myself to the stream of time. Within the stream of time, I can find my way to the hearts of others...and the stream of time created a path to _your _heart. That path was clouded for a moment, but a beam of light shattered the darkness...and led me to _you. _I can't tell you how happy I am to see you, Your Highness."

Both of them embraced each other, and held each other as if they were about to fall into endless silence. Roy was comforted by his advisor's presence; the strength of his grip and his sobs made that evident. Soren's grip was softer, but it held an equal amount of relief and joy within it. Both of them kept themselves locked in that embrace for an eternity...and then the young advisor spoke once again. His voice was still soft, still gentle and soothing...

"My dearest friend, I know of your heart's troubles. I know that your heart aches with desires, and your soul cries with a longing for eternity. Unfortunately, your desires are being withheld from you, for your heart was once tainted with regret. My lord, is your heart **_still _**suffering? Do you wish to remove the future you have formed?"

_**Do you wish to remove the future you have formed?**_

Roy's heart jolted, and he fell into a deep world of thought. He thought of the night he had spent wandering through regret...he thought of how many times he wanted to cast his angel into nothingness...he thought of the pain he had put himself through, he thought of the torment he had placed his heart into...

The thoughts of his own regret melted into the visions he had just witnessed. His soul mate **_loved him, needed him, cared for him and treasured him. _**There was not a scrap of doubt **_anywhere. _**Marth loved him; he loved him during his years as Altea's leader, and he loved him still. Every one of his kisses held a thousand promises within it...each of his embraces were pure and clean, soft and deep...eternal and warm...

_**Eternal.**_

That word meant **_everything _**to Eliwood's son.

He removed even more tears from his eyes, and listened to the beating of his heart. His heart was with Marth's heart...his soul was with Marth's soul. He loved him, cared for him and treasured him...with an extent of devotion that was equal to the devotion Marth held for **_him. _**He savored the warmth of his angel's arms...the warmth of his angel's promises and dreams...

The Sovereign of Pharae's eyes lit up with a fire Soren had never seen before.

It was a fire that held indescribable love, everlasting promises and undying devotion. It was a fire that etched itself into the stream of eternity, and strengthened the course of time itself. It was bright, vivid and strong...nothing like the flames that had plagued him before his journey into the past. He spoke to his advisor, and his voice was a perfect reflection of that fire...

"No. I'm ready to embrace the future. I don't want to run away from **_anything _**any more. I love him...and _he _loves _me. _I can't tear our bond apart. I may be a low-down mortal...but...the heavens have blessed me with their most precious treasure...and I _can't _turn down such a holy blessing. I **_want _**to embrace the future."

Soren took his Sovereign's hands...and squeezed them gently. Their smiles united, and tied their hearts closer.

"Then allow me to guide you back to your eternity, my lord. When you reach the surface, I will not be near you. It will be time for you to cement your decision, my friend; your angel is waiting for you back in the sacred temple of Charon. There are two others waiting for you; they bear the souls of demons, and they go by the names of Riev and Hadin. The demon named Hadin wishes to take your angel...so you _must _hurry, dearest one. **_Hurry. He's waiting for you."_**

_**He's waiting for you.

* * *

**_

You know, Soren reminds me of a Companion. For those of you that are unfamiliar with Mercedes Lackey, I see Soren as a benevolent mentor to a young sovereign. This entry went well; I had a lot of fun writing it.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Anima, Hikaru, Moiras, and the authors of every story on my Favorites list. I'm planning RoyxMarth oneshots-I may take a break from 'Angel' and work on those. That way, a certain friend of mine will have a chance to catch up on their reading!

I would die for the chance to have Hikaru-sama review my work...**_hey Hikaru! I'm still drowning! Su!  
_**


	14. Eternity's Reunion

Naoki07 here. Before we roll into this, I have a few things I'd like to get off my chest. This may be the final update until January 2006, for I am about to take a Christmas trip. If I am able to update tomorrow, I will happily do so, and _that _update will be the last one until January. I would like to thank all of my reviewers for supporting this project; I can't tell you how much you all mean to me.

I would like to point out other RoyxMarth stories at this time. Hikaru's 'In Writing a Letter' is at my 'Fanfic of the Year' position. The oneshot my dear friend Anima created, 'Light in the Dark', is at a _close _second. 'Pacify Me', the oneshot created by Akura loves Sanzo, is an endearing fic about the childlike innocence of Roy. That's a small yet radiant gem. 'Three Swords' and 'End of Thought' are RoyxMarth classics; you can't go wrong with those either. I've become a HUGE fan of this couple, and so I go into ecstasy whenever I read a RoyxMarth story. Thank you to all of you that support this couple. I feel like a mother supporting two star-crossed lovers!

I dedicate this chapter to the ones that have made this year priceless. Anima and Hikaru, thank you very much for inspiring me. The two of you remind me that miracles occur everyday, and there are bright stars in the darkest of skies. Anima, you've become a very dear friend of mine. I wish you the best of luck with your projects. AND ROYXMARTH FOREVER! HEE HEE HEE!

I would like to thank these authors for creating other beautiful fics; Moiras, Akura, Opus Triumphant, MissPixel, foolintherain, LilacBreeze, The Several and pkmn7haku123. All of you have made my skies brighter; thank you all for everything you given me. If I am unable to update either tonight or tomorrow, I want all of you to have the happiest of holidays...and I'll see you in January (if school doesn't overtake me!).

The future is mighty bright for these two, for I've got other projects planned...

May this couple stay entangled in the utopia of everlasting love.

* * *

_Theme song of 'Eternity's Reunion': 'One-Winged Angel' (orchestrated version), 'Aeris's Theme' (orchestrated version)_

_Main stream of inspiration: 'Advent Children'._

_Note: The word 'aya'cha' is the Alrinas word for 'angel'. Roy's voice is compared to Kratos's voice, and Kratos is the God of the Underworld in 'Angel'._

_PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THIS IS A 'SHOUNEN-AI' STORY. SORRY, BUT THAT ONE REVIEWER REALLY TICKED ME OFF...SO I HAVE TO KEEP REPEATING THE OBVIOUS.

* * *

_

He was pinned to the ground, tied down by ribbons of crimson red blood. Oceans of blue sorrow held him by the neck, and throttled his soul with merciless strength. His eyes were filled with cascades of pain, his heart was throbbing against his chest furiously...he possessed a desire to release a cry of sorrow, but no sound could be emitted from his mouth, for there was a barrier that could not easily be removed. His heart was **_screaming, _**his soul was **_screaming...his body was a pulsating mass of pain..._**

"_**After all of this time, I finally have what I want! I'll take you, and gain the ultimate blessing of the gods! You're mine now, Marth, and there's nothing you can do to change that!"**_

Cruel, vindictive laughter pierced Marth's soul, and tormented it with excruciating force. The young Altean was trapped in the clutches of a demonic soul; his battered body was under the body of his enemy's, and he lacked the strength to remove it from his presence. He lacked the strength to raise a finger, for his body was tied down by a sea of colossal venom. His soul was suffocating under thick, poisonous skies, and he was unable to breathe. The air was so thick, so heavy and cold...the world was so cold and lifeless...

_The fire of his heart was nowhere near him..._

_And he missed him...needed him..._

_**Badly.**_

He was a lion cub trapped under the claws of a predator. His body was cold, and his heart was screaming for the chance to escape, but he could find no relief. The path in front of him, which had been lit by the fires of eternity, was now a dark and icy path of pain. Beads of hot ice fell from his shivering heart and streamed down his trembling body...as his tormentor made his way into him. The cold claws of his predator tore away at his body's shelter, and threw the shreds upon the floor of the temple. The merciless, sadistic predator ravaged his shivering body, and savored every second of his supremacy. His captive was in his control; Marth could do nothing to release himself from his thirst for power.

Hardin's partner, Riev, was no longer among the world of the living. He fell under a blade, but the blade did not belong to the young Altean. It belonged to none other than Hardin, who assumed that Riev was trying to interfere with his plans of domination. His unstable, shaky soul had pushed right over the brink of insanity-he no longer had the mind of a human being. His mind and soul were those of a hungry demon, and he was willing to do whatever he had to do to attain his precious desires.

His captive was locked in a heavy, poisonous ocean of excruciating sorrow. He had no desire to show himself to anyone other than Roy, but the predator was forcing him to expose himself...and the sorrow flowing through him was **_indescribable._** His eyes were closed, but there were incandescent streams flowing from them, and soft sobs were drifting from his heart. Minutes ago, the Altean and his enemy were entangled in a fiery duel, but the duel ended with Hardin as the victor. Normally, Marth was an unstoppable force of elegance and strength, but he was handicapped during his duel with Hardin-sorrow and frustration clouded his judgment, and dampened his ability to perform. Hardin took advantage of his opponent's blindness and caved in on him; now the Altean was in his grasp, and there was nothing he could do...

_**But hope.**_

The malicious demon pressed his lips against Marth's, and sent shivers of immeasurable sorrow through his spine. His bloodstream turned into a river of black ice, his heart crumbled and fell into a chasm of sorrow...

_Where are you...?_

_Why can't I find you?_

_Please...come back..._

_I need you._

_Roy...

* * *

_

The soul of fire was soaring through a translucent ocean of memories. Waves of crystal clear water rushed into his ears as he made his way to the surface of reality, and his heart pounded against his chest with the luminous ferocity of a sunset. Flames of eternity were burning in the portals to his soul, and they were burning with a potency that could never be equaled until the end of time. Passionate wrath and hope drove him closer and closer to the surface of the pool, and his soul cried out for completion with each step he took.

_**His heart cried out for soft embraces. It cried out for the chance to make new promises.**_

_**It cried out for the chance to see his soul mate's smile.**_

He answered the sorrowful whispers of his mate's heart, and their hearts fell into an ethereal reunion. The Sovereign of Fire held onto Marth's heart, and protected it with every ounce of strength he had. He was unaware of the danger his mate was in, but he could hear the sad whispers of his mate's heart. Every wind of sorrow tormented Roy, and caused the devotion he had for Marth to surge tremendously. Every whisper caused his heart to pound faster and faster...

_**He wanted to end the pain. He wanted to see Marth SMILE.**_

_I'm coming, Marth._

_I've been torn away from you, but I'll find my way back to you._

_I'll find my way back to you, and make sure no one else hurts you...ever again._

_**And I'll die before I make you cry again.**_

_I'll protect you..._

_I'll love you...until the end of **eternity.**_

"I'm ready."

* * *

Hardin's lips melted into him...like the poison of a cobra. His soul shivered with every venomous caress...it trembled with every stroke, every _kiss..._

His whispers melted into his ears, and burned a hole right through his heart.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this."

_**Oh gods...no...no no no...**_

_**This isn't right...**_

_**Please...find me. I need you...**_

The pain rose higher and higher. It soared beyond the powers of comprehension, and reached an indescribably high level. Blood rushed from his head, rivers of sweat poured down his trembling soul...tears rushed from his eyes...he became lighter than the smallest feather...

_**And the world was so cold...**_

"Roy..."

* * *

The end of his journey approached him. His heart rose higher and higher with every breath he took, and the flames within his eyes strengthened themselves with every passing second. He had been presented with another chance at eternity, and not even the God of the Underworld could stop him from taking it. He had been foolish enough to release his precious treasure, and now it was time to return to the utopia of undying light. He knew his place in the world; he knew was nothing more than a mortal, a mortal with a title attached to his name. He knew that his treasure was a sacred blessing from the heavens...and he knew he didn't deserve to hold such a wondrous gift...**_but Marth's heart was in his care, and he was going to do everything in his power to keep it safe._**

There wasn't any more doubt. There wasn't any more fear or uncertainty.

Roy Principality, the Sovereign of Pharae, the son of Lord Eliwood Principality...

...loved Marth...and Marth loved **_him. _**

_**Please...please hurry and find me...**_

_**I miss you...**_

"_Aya'cha..."_

The two of them were torn apart for an eternity, but they were about to find each other. Their hearts had been thrown into a world of uncertainty, but their hearts were about to meet once again. The truth had been revealed, and now it was time to seal promises of Eternity in the stream of time. Every piece of fear was gone-there was only the hope for the future, the hope for an endless realm of love. The soul of fire had been reborn, and he was ready to take his new chance at life. The blade of pure water was drowning...hoping for the chance to unite with his soul mate. Both hearts were locked in a stream of immortality-nothing was holding them down, and nothing was holding them back. After everything that had occurred, after the events that had taken place, one thing made itself perfectly clear; the two of them would always love each other, no matter what.

_**Nothing could tear them apart.**_

Whispers of unrestrained desires poisoned Marth's ears, and tore at his soul. The breath of his tormentor scorched his lips with a silent, vicious ferocity...

"There's nothing you can do. I've taken you, my little pet. It's all over."

The voice that met those words sent shivers down both of their spines. The shivers than ran through Marth's chilled body were shivers of hope; **_the shivers that ran through Hadin were shivers of disbelief. _**It was a cold voice, even colder than the voice of Kratos...

"_**I wouldn't be too sure of that."**_

Hadin removed his eyes from his trembling captive. He turned away from the shivering angel...**_and his neck immediately met with the end of a blade. _**Shock flooded his eyes as he gazed into the eyes of his newest opponent, and his heart ceased its beating. The identity of the newcomer dealt out severe disbelief to him, for he believed that the newcomer had fallen into darkness...

"_**It can't be! You...you fell! I SAW YOU FALL!"**_

The Sovereign of Pharae was in the center of the pool, wielding not only a blade but immeasurable anger as well. His red and gold garments were glued to his body, and strands of his luminescent hair were glued to his forehead. His body was drenched in translucent waves of water, which was why his clothing was locked onto his body. His fierce eyes were filled with the greatest fury; a depth of fury that came naturally to his bloodline. The sword his father had passed onto him was a flawless reflection of his eyes-it was a silvery white blade of luminous wrath. He was not the same fragile soul Hadin had pushed into the pool; that was evident. Hadin was unable to remove his eyes from him, and was also unable to stop his fear from rising...

"_**This can't be! This cannot be! I SAW YOU FALL, SOVEREIGN OF PHARAE!"**_

_**The smile that bloomed on Roy's face would have frightened Kratos.**_

"Well, now I'm back. Did you miss me?"

Hadin crumbled under the young one's smile. An average individual would have died right off the bat; at least that gave him some comfort. He spoke, but his voice was no longer the voice of a bloodthirsty, lustful demon-it was the voice of a frightened killer asking for redemption.

"S-S-Spare me, my lord. I-I'll remove myself from your presence-just spare me!"

His attempt to escape failed miserably. The smile on his tormentor's face became even brighter, and that shattered his soul. An average human being was incapable of producing such a smile; he had never seen such a facial expression before in his life. The sovereign's triumphant smile caused him to realize that he had made a **_fatal _**mistake-he had tainted the body of the Altean, and the Altean's mate wanted vengeance. If a Soulbond was violated, the offended member developed a thirst for revenge-it was common knowledge.

_**Roy was thirsty.**_

One word left the Sovereign's mouth before his blade buried itself in Hadin's throat.

"Sorry."

A shaft of silver light pierced the air...as Roy's blade took the demon's life.

A stream of crimson red blood emitted itself from the demon's mouth...and the lifeless entity fell to the cold, hard floor...lost in an eternity of darkness.

The winds of cold silence filled the temple, but an aura of warmth was restored in the midst of darkness. The night was still cold, but a beauteous glow of serenity developed within the night, and returned the heart of Pharae's sovereign to a realm of peace. The heavens ceased their trembling and smiled upon the reunited souls, filled with the radiance of a thousand eternities.

Roy removed his eyes from the enemy's lifeless body...and placed them onto the eyes of his beloved angel. Their eyes met for what felt like the very first time, and both pairs were filled with different emotions. Roy's eyes bore a strong resemblance to the eyes of a guilty, sorrowful child-Marth's deep, ethereal eyes were filled with incandescent relief and pain. Their eyes drifted into each others for a million eternities...as their hearts soared through the memories they had shared...the memories they had created with each other. At first, the silence was uncomfortable, for they felt as if they hadn't seen each other in **_years, _**but then it quickly became a period of silence that would always be a vital piece of their lives.

Soft sobs were coming from the shivering Altean, and his short breaths were taking the form of small puffs. He was cold, and was unable to shake off the horrendous assault he had been forced to endure. His soul mate, the one he had been afraid to lose, was at his side...and..._he was so cold..._

Warm, passionate arms wrapped themselves around him, and a gentle heart united with his. A soft gasp drew itself from his throat...as his tears united with the tears of his loved one. Roy held onto Marth as if he were his last lifeline, and used the heat of his body to warm him. Marth held onto him with the same strength, and he **_never _**wanted to let him go...

"Here now. We've got to get you back to the hotel-you'll freeze to death out here."

Marth's soft, childlike eyes gazed into his once again. They had been torn from each other...and a demon had just tainted his body...but...

"You can't become ill. I'll never forgive myself if you do, love."

He wanted to speak.

There were a million things he wanted to say. His heart was **_burning _**with a million words...his body was burning with a million things to say...

He opened his mouth and was unable to produce anything but a loud, sorrowful sob. He buried his head in the chest of his beloved lover and kept it there...sobbing...

"I...I...I thought...I had lost you..."

The Sovereign of Pharae held him close to his heart, and vowed to never let him go again. The tears of his angel echoed throughout the heavens...and their hearts tied themselves in a harmonious union of devotion. The heavens continued to smile upon the two stars, as they held onto each other...never wanting to be torn apart ever again. The stars returned to the heavens, and resumed their strong vigils of light...as two hearts soared towards the end of eternity.

Ten minutes elapsed, and warmth returned to the sacred temple. Marth was silent; he had cried himself to sleep in his mate's warm embrace. The events Roy had witnessed rushed back to him, and brought him closer to his beloved angel. Marth had always loved him; he had loved him ever since the dawn of time. Their bond was created _years _ago, and it was born into the world with great strength.

He gave a soft, long kiss to his angel's head, then sank into the blissful serenity of the night.

* * *

_I did it._

_They're safe now._

Soren, Roy's most trusted advisor, opened the door to their hotel room...and made his way into his bed. With a radiant smile of moonlight about his eyes, he laid in his bed...and gazed into the eternal heavens with a peaceful heart.

"I saved them. By the gods, I couldn't be happier."


	15. Heaven

Naoki07 here again! Time has just presented me with another opportunity to update, and so here I go again! Plans are rocking back and forth like a roller coaster-it's intense, but a lot of fun. I enjoyed writing the 'Reunion' chapter, and I hope it was enjoyed by my readers. I hope this chapter turns out just as well!

Sit back, relax and have fun. We're coming closer to the finale-there are approximately five chapters left. The end will surely occur in January 2006. Thank you for stopping by!

I don't think I need to put up the **_'THIS IS A SHOUNEN-AI STORY'_** banner anymore, do I? I don't think so...

* * *

_Theme song of 'Heaven': Gentle Dawn and Bridge06 of .hack/sign, 'The Sending' of Final Fantasy X. In order for the experience of this chapter to be complete, you must know of 'The Sending' song. PLEASE LISTEN-IT'S SO PRETTY!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY X, OR 'THE SENDING'. IF I DID, WOULDN'T I BE THE RULER OF THE UNIVERSE? I MEAN, IT'S SQUARE-ENIX FER CRYIN' OUT LOUD...

* * *

**_

The embrace of night cradled the heavens, and bestowed a delicate, rich blanket of warmth upon the world. The winds were at peace; they were radiant with the luminosity of a golden sunset. They were the perfect accompaniments to the rays of translucent moonlight, which were tinted by soft, sapphire blue rivers of incandescence. Incandescent displays of stars were shimmering in the heavens, and they created a miracle none had ever seen before. The radiant gemstones had smiles about them, and the winds danced with a beauty that had never been dreamt of before.

The young advisor of Pharae's sovereign made his way into the temple, and found the two lovers locked in an ardent, passionate embrace. Marth was lost in peaceful slumber, covered in the warmth of his mate's arms...Roy was awake, but absorbed in the blissful beauty of his lover's heart. The events he had seen during his trip into the past were running throughout his mind, but he wasn't exhausted. Each thought tied his heart even closer to the heart of his lover, and increased the already-fierce devotion he had for him. Every thought made him realize that he had been foolish to doubt their bond; he had almost thrown away the most precious gift, and now he was determined to hold onto it.

The sovereign looked as if he were made of glass; the emotions flowing through his body were invigorating, but at the same time, they were heavy...for they shifted his life with immense significance. His eyes were still filled with the fires that came with the Principality bloodline, but they were radiant with delicate, fragile happiness. The grip he had on his sleeping star was a tight one-he wouldn't have released Marth if Kratos had asked him to. Soren looked upon the sacred miracle with a warm, motherly smile...and felt his heart fall into a realm of serenity.

Several seconds ago, all three of them had been lost in their own worlds of turmoil. Now everything was right again.

Soren pierced the calm air with his soft, gentle voice.

"Your Highness?"

It took Roy a moment to register his voice, for his soul was completely absorbed in Marth, but then he recovered and placed his attention on the young advisor. He looked as if he failed to recognize Soren for a moment, then a small smile bloomed on his face. There were a million thoughts running through his mind, and all of them led to one thing; a brighter future with the one he loved...more than anything. He spoke to his young friend, and was instantly surprised by how strange his voice sounded...

"You're all right. I'm glad to see you, dear friend."

Soren made his way over to the two, and gently draped an arm around his sovereign's shoulders. He peered into Roy's face, still bearing the warmest of smiles about him.

"Likewise, my lord. I-"

Roy's next two words sent a wave of warm shock through his heart.

"Thank you."

Disbelief instantly flooded Soren's eyes, and dragged his heart into the greatest of happiness. He had never seen his sovereign exude such warmth before, and he had been at his side for several years. It was easy to see that the experience he endured changed him for the better; he was no longer insecure and fragile. It was time to face the future, and he knew that well.

After Soren recovered from the initial shock, he molded the warmth of his heart into another gentle smile.

"I think it's time for rest. The two of you have been through tremendous experiences, so a night of peace will do you both a world of good. Your Highness, I must say that Marth was _terribly _worried about you."

"I know." Roy said sadly, and gave another gentle kiss to his angel's head. "I realized that as soon as I..."

The rest of his statement fell into nothingness, for his heart was overwhelmed by tears. Sobs shook his body, and pierced the gentle air with a frailty that brought Soren to tears. The young advisor quickly wiped his friend's tears away, unable to endure his dear friend's sobbing. He lingered in silence for a moment, and thought upon the passionate words of his friend. He knew of the bond his sovereign shared with Marth, but surprises presented themselves everyday. He had never seen a human being fall so deeply in love with another, and never really believed that a human could attain such warmth with another. The emotions of Roy's eyes were far beyond the powers of comprehension; he looked as if he had been made by the gods themselves, filled with the radiant luminosity of perpetual grace.

Soren spoke to his dear friend, and grasped his hand gently. The voice of the advisor was warm, soothing and refreshing, like a tender touch of buttermilk. It was tinted by shock, but the shock came forth in the form of warm happiness. "There, there. It's all right now." he said to the sovereign, speaking the way a mother would to a frightened child. "There's no need to trouble yourself anymore. Everything's all right now, Your Highness. Please bring an end to your tears."

The young advisor's eyes fell on Marth, and then he noticed his shreds of clothing, which were no more than a few inches away. Scorn flashed in his eyes, and caused them to temporarily become flames of cobra poison, then he shook his head and allowed the warmth to return. He opened his mouth to speak of Marth's condition, but his sovereign cut him off before he could emit another word.

"Thank you for finding me. I would have been lost without you."

Soren frowned. "That's not true. You would have found a way out on your own. You had the strength within you, my friend. I just made my way to you because I was worried. You mean a lot to me, Your Eminence, and I _am _your faithful advisor."

"...Soren?"

The young one couldn't see what was coming. "Yes, Your Grace?"

Roy's question almost brought his heart to a complete stop.

"You love me, don't you?"

_**It was as if Roy had asked him to strip off every piece of clothing.**_

His heart almost lunged out of his chest. After it had failed to do so, it began to pound like a madman against his chest. His eyes widened to their limits, and filled themselves with the highest amount of shock. Soren spent most of life as a calm, collected and stoic advisor-he rarely ever threw off his composed figure. He looked like a child that had been accused of the greatest crime imaginable, and that was a new look for him.

"_**Wha-Your Highness! How-when-what...I didn't...who-"**_

"_Nobody _told me, Soren. I figured it out on my own." Roy told him amidst warm laughter. "I realized _that _when you came to my rescue. You've looked after me for such a long time, and you've been such a wonderful friend. That little journey of mine made a lot of things clear. You've always been so kind to me, and...I'd like to thank you...for putting up with me."

Soren's face was a vibrant shade of red. He looked like a shocked child that had just been relieved of his garments. "Ummm...Your Eminence...I-I d-don't think we should be...you know...discussing this right now. It's...not...really..._important."_

_**Gods, I feel like an idiot.**_

"I'm sorry, but there are a few more things I'd like to say before we head back. I thank you for the kindness you've given me, and I'm sorry I can't return your feelings. You mean a lot to me too, and you'll be in my heart...always. I just can't love you back, for my heart belongs to someone else. I'd like to thank you for being so kind to Marth too. You're a godsend to both of us."

"Don't worry about me, Your Eminence. It's true-I **_do _**love you, but I'm glad your heart is bound to Marth's. I've seen the smiles you've exchanged with each other. I know the depths of Marth's devotion for you. I know how strongly you feel about _Marth. _I bear no ill will against _either _of you, my friend. I'm going to make sure the two of you have a happy, prosperous future with each other. I'm going to do everything in my power to ensure a safe future for the both of you. Before I escort the two of you back to our quarters, I'd like to share some knowledge with you. Marth delivered a few statements to me regarding his Soulbond. He told me that he'd cast off his name and lineage for the chance to spend an eternity with you. He also told me that his heart would endure every obstacle imaginable to protect you."

_He'd cast off his lineage...his very name..._

"Now, I think it's time to take the two of you from this place. We've been here long enough."

* * *

The night skies watched over the three souls as they made their way back to their haven. The sleeping Marth was in Soren's vigilant arms, and Roy was on his own two feet. The young advisor bore the desire to carry both of them; his maternal instincts caused him to frequently hit 'overdrive'. He sadly accepted the fact that supporting both of them was impossible, and the three of them went down their starlit path...under the scintillating skies of serenity.

There were no other souls about, and that fact bestowed a great amount of relief on Soren's heart. There weren't any garments on his charge's body-that would have created a **_severely high_** amount of chaos, since the Altean's body was crafted by the hands of the gods. The young advisor had no desire to fend off foolish spectators, and the two lovers didn't need to be bothered by any crowds.

The young advisor and his sovereign returned to the hotel in warm, blissful silence. The silence was anything but awkward-it brought the two of them closer together, and tied them in a union of undying friendship. Soren felt as if a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders, thanks to the secret his sovereign had uncovered. For the longest time, he felt like a child that had kept a box of treasure to himself, but now things were out in the open...and everything was right. Roy felt as if a huge burden had been removed from his shoulder as well; the trip he had taken had done him a world of good.

The two of them approached the hotel, and were swiftly met by their two companions, Wolt and Allen. Both of them would have made the perfect pair of parents; Wolt bore the behavior of a worried mother, and Allen had the behavior of a frantic father. The advisor and sovereign exchanged glances with each other before they were assaulted by a stream of chaos-

"_**Soren! Your Highness! Where were the two of you! What happened? And by the gods, what happened to Marth?"**_

"Are you and Marth all right, Your Highness? The three of us were worried _sick!"_

"_**Your Highness! Where have you been? You've got a lot of explaining to do, my friend!"**_

Soren released a heavy sigh of frustration.

Roy shrugged and gave him a playful smile of acceptance. The words 'oh well, that's the way they are' were stamped all over his gentle features.

The young advisor brought Allen's tirade to a halt before it got even further. His eyes were closed, and that gave him the aura of a frustrated, annoyed mother-he would have made a perfect parent as well. "Cease your prattling, you half-witted idiot." he snapped at him, looking like he wanted to explode from frustration. "I've got to get Marth into bed, before he _freezes _to death. And leave Lord Roy alone. The two of them are _exhausted, _and they need their rest. Allen, I thank you for being so respectful. You need to share your manners with your companion."

Without another word, Soren made his way over to an empty bed, closely followed by Roy. Wolt passed a fearful look to Allen, who looked as if he had been caught off guard in the midst of a war. The two of them shared a moment of silence with each other, then they placed their attention on their friends. For them, the silence of the night was tense and excruciating; their sovereign had vanished into thin air, Soren had bolted out of the door after him, and Marth had spent the entire night worrying over his mate. Their three companions were back, but the reunion wasn't a tearful, joyful celebration-it was a reunion that increased the high amount of tension.

Soren, with Roy's assistance, placed the sleeping Altean into the empty bed. Both of their hearts soared out to the sleeping angel, who released a few soft moans when he came into contact with his new shelter. For a moment, he looked as if he was on the verge of awakening, then drifted back into a peaceful slumber. The sovereign and advisor spent an eternity gazing upon the sleeping angel...bearing their own thoughts and emotions. The mind of the advisor was filled with relief, sorrow and happiness; Marth looked like a soul that had just been rescued from an eternity of pain. Roy's heart was filled with thoughts of hatred and regret-and he directed every thought on himself. He thought of how much he wanted to get rid of his dearest angel, and how much he wanted to end their sacred Soulbond...several hours ago, he would have been ready and willing to end the bond he shared with Marth, but now he felt as if he were looking back on a different person.

_You never know what you have until you come dangerously close to losing it._

"I'm going to retire now, my lord." Soren said softly, after an eternity had passed between them. He gave a gentle wink to his sovereign, and turned away without another word. He bore the look of an excited matchmaker about his eyes; he wanted to give his sovereign the chance to spend the night with his soul mate, and he never passed an opportunity to give his sovereign a chance to be with the Altean. Roy said nothing to his dear friend; he watched him vanish into the night...with a gentle smile.

* * *

After a few minutes, the sovereign was alone. Soren had asked Wolt and Allen to return to their area, and so the two lovers could have some time alone. The young advisor had gone off to bed, and the duo had gone off to their room. An indescribably warm wave of sunlight flooded Roy's heart, and filled his body with a passionate blend of...

It was too hard to describe.

Happiness...warmth...passion...relief...the promise of eternity...

All of those were simultaneously flowing throughout his body. They were warm, rich and immortal concepts...concepts he had never seen before the arrival of his soul mate. His body became immeasurably warm-every inch of his soul was filled with the radiance of a thousand sunrises. He was like a baby, lost in a mother's delicate embrace.

He looked upon the face of his heart's mate, and the warmest of smiles bloomed on his face. His eyes became luminous pools of evanescent eternity. The radiance of the night gave them a touch of resplendence, and brought forth even more waves of serenity. The fragile voice of his soul mate touched his heart a moment later.

"Roy?"

Happiness flooded the Sovereign's heart, and filled his eyes to their rims. It was as if a priest had delivered the holiest of blessings upon an entire nation.

Ten seconds placed the Sovereign of Pharae right next to his angel. More waves of immoderate complexity soared through his heart...as he brought himself close enough to brush his forehead against Marth's. The brightest smile was on his face; he was a broken soul that had been presented with the holiest of blessings. The warm contact caused Marth's face to become a gentle shade of red, and his ethereal eyes glimmered with a delicate, passionate blend of relief and sadness. His voice was barely above a whisper, and it was still filled with tears.

"Is it you? Have you truly returned to me?"

A moonlit ocean filled Roy's eyes. He placed a hand on Marth's face, and began to stroke it gently. His voice was no different from the voice of a comforting angel.

"I never left you. I've always been with you. You just had a nightmare, _aya'cha."_

A smile bloomed on Marth's face, and fell into his eyes. He took Roy's hand in his, and then squeezed it. He knew that the nightmare had been a piece of reality. The intention of his mate was to confirm that the turmoil of the night had come to an end. "I'm glad it's over." he whispered, his eyes melting into the warm eyes of his soul mate. "I thought...I thought you had been taken from me. I missed you, _shia'ra."_

Their glowing hearts met as they fell into a fervent embrace. Warm arms wrapped themselves around timeless harmony, and their foreheads met as they drifted into an ephemeral dream. Soft moans rose from the angel's heart as he soared through the skies of endless incandescence...and felt tidal waves of joy flood his shivering soul. Their embrace drifted into the night...and carried them far beyond the deepest chambers of heaven.

* * *

Midnight arrived.

Marth slowly exposed his eyes to the drifting night. His eyes immediately met with a radiant miracle-the heavens were putting on an unforgettable display of unbridled bliss. Vibrant rays of orange and blue were streaming across a soft purple sky, and shards of silver crystal were shimmering amongst the incandescent oceans.

Their angel had found his soul mate, and they were celebrating.

Roy was still with him, lost in a blissful world of never-ending, silent rhapsody. He bore the look of a sleeping child, and his face was moist from the rivers of tears he had shed. His head was now on Marth's shoulder...and he couldn't have looked happier...

The Altean gave him another kiss, which drifted throughout time for several minutes. After the soft embrace came to an end, he brushed his forehead against Roy's, and felt strands of his hair mingle with his own hair. Even the most simple of gestures filled their hearts with sunlight-a mere stroke of the hand or a glance caused the two of them to fall into a blissful utopia. He sat up after what felt like an eternity, and placed his eyes into the heavens.

They were smiling at him.

All of those that came before him...were smiling at him.

His heart fell into a world of peace. It began to glow with a radiance that surpassed the radiance of the stars.

He had found his angel...and now it was time...**_to meet the future._**

He closed his eyes and fell into a world of thought. Thoughts of his destiny flew through his mind, and drove him closer to the light of the future. He was destined to be the Savior of Altea...and because he had found his mate...it was time for him to gain his wings.

He had spent a million eternities waiting for the arrival of destiny, and it was finally upon him.

There were many Altean legends and prophecies about the savior. The savior, a wielder of purity, was destined to become an angel and save the lost souls of the broken kingdom. Only the strongest Soulbond could give the savior his wings. Without them, he would forever remain incomplete...lost in obscurity. Marth had found his mate...and was ready to fulfill the destiny he had been given.

He gave another gentle kiss to the sleeping sovereign, **_and then realized he was fully clothed._**

Soren must have clothed him. There was no other way around it.

Relief struck him as he silently made his way from the bed. After he had placed himself several yards from the bed, he took one long look at his sleeping soul mate...and felt his heart **_soar. _**He loved him, loved him with every ounce of strength in his soul. His love grew with every breath he took, with every step he made...and its growth would never cease. His heart ached with ardent happiness whenever he thought of him.

"_Tei-tarnuh meikah, shai'ya."_

_You've given me my wings, precious miracle._

The heavens called out to him...and brought him even closer to the steps of the future. A melody of distant memories pulled him even closer to his destiny. He could hear the voices of long-lost legends...the voices of his ancestors...the voices of his _family..._

_Ieyui..._

_Nobumeno..._

_Renmiri..._

_Yojuyogo..._

_Hasatekane..._

_Kutamae..._

They were the words of destiny. The path he needed to take.

_Pray..._

_Saviour..._

_Dream..._

_Child of Prayer..._

_Bring us peace..._

His soul went out to Roy's, and bound itself to the sovereign's heart. Whispers drew themselves from his heart, and pierced the ethereal melody.

"I'm coming."

He silently made his departure...and left behind his dreamer once again...

_**The path to eternity was about to be taken.

* * *

**_

-HEE HEE HEE! I'm so proud of this widdle chapter, I'm in ecstasy! THANK THE HEAVENS FOR DELAYS, EH? YIPPEE! HEE HEE HEE! I DEARLY HOPE THAT MY WIDDLE REVIEWERS KNOW OF 'THE SENDING' SONG-IT'S GOING TO PLAY AN EVEN BIGGER ROLE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

The finale is almost here! I hope you're as excited as I am! I couldn't be more excited! If another delay in my trip crops up, I'll update again tonight! But just in case, I'll take this time to say 'Merry Christmas' again, and HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

_**Once again, if I'm unable to make another update before tomorrow, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! BEST WISHES FOR THE YEAR 2006! HAVE FUN AND TAKE CARE!**_


	16. Angel's Flight

Lookie here-another chapter! I have enough time to create another entry before packing time, so here I go. You see, I'm about to head off on a Christmas trip, and I won't be back at my writing station until the 3rd of January. Unfortunate for me, since I cherish this story so much, but the trip is going to be a lot of fun. I hope all of you enjoy your holidays!

I wuvvy this widdle project so much. I gushed over the second half of 'Heaven', for it was just too CUTE. More cuteness is going to follow the previous chapter-the ending of 'Angel' is going to leave everyone in TEARS! HA HA HA HA HA! I'm merciless...

_Theme song for 'Angel's Flight': 'The Sending' of Final Fantasy X OST

* * *

_

Pharae's sovereign was immersed in a world that could be none other than Elysium. His heart was blissfully lost among crystal blue waves, and the heavens reflected the waves flawlessly. Each wave belonged to an immortal, perpetual ocean, and each of them etched themselves into Time's stream with their own elegance. The heavens, which were crystallized sapphires, held their own aura of radiance; they were even more beautiful than brightest of stars, and they were beauteously infinite. Gentle serenity was silently streaming throughout his dreamworld, and it carried his heart further and further into the heavens with each breath.

Roy's soul, which had spent an eternity in uncertainty, was absorbed in a melodious world of visions. His soul mate, Marth of Altea, never failed to send him into that dream world; even the shortest of embraces swept him into Elysium. The Altean's eyes were as deep as Elysium's heavens-they never failed to bring him boundless happiness either. He was able to gaze into every corner of Elysium through Marth's eyes, for the Altean's eyes were portals to perpetuity. Unfortunately, his past trips into Elysium were always ephemeral, and this trip was going to be no different.

"_Your Highness! Your Highness, please open your eyes!"_

A thunderous wave of reluctance crashed onto Roy's heart, and took the form of vicious anger. The Sovereign of Pharae was known for his short fuse; every Principality, including his father, was equipped with a short fuse. He had no desire to awaken, and so he refused to acknowledge the urgent intrusion...

"_Your Eminence! Please wake up! Something's happening!"_

Roy's eyes snapped open, and they were immediately lit with the flames of anger. The flames instantly vanished as soon as he saw the facial expression on his intruder's face. It was none other than Soren, his faithful friend...and the young one was unmistakably anxious about something. The sovereign's eyes swiftly became warm oceans of concern, and tender concern fell into his voice.

"Soren, what is it? What's wrong?"

Soren looked as if the biggest festival was about to begin. His soft eyes were radiant with excitement, and he was unable to restrain the happiness flowing through him. He still had the aura of a composed advisor about him, but his serenity was touched by exuberance-he was barely able to keep himself still.

"_Look into the heavens, my lord! See for yourself!"_

Wolt and Allen heard the urgency of the situation and rushed into the room. Excitement exploded in the once-peaceful haven as soon as they found their friends.

"Wolt and I heard your voice, Soren. What's going on?"

"What's up, my friend?"

Soren truly had the exuberance of a child about him. He evidently wanted to bounce off the walls, but knew he had to keep _some_ of his dignity about him-

"_It's a miracle! Look into the skies, my friends! See for yourselves!"_

The paladin and archer followed the gaze of their sovereign, and their hearts immediately united under a sky of bright disbelief. Roy's shimmering eyes were filled with childlike confusion, Wolt's eyes were filled with urgency, and Allen bore the eyes of a surprised father. All three of them placed their hearts into the heavens...and formed their own thoughts on the situation at hand. Soren allowed the three of them to flow into silence for a few minutes, and then he released even more of his excitement.

"_It's truly the most beautiful of miracles! I never thought I would see this happen!"_

The trio faced the excited advisor, each of their faces bearing confusion. Roy's eyes, which were radiant enough to shame the eyes of a puppy, melted into Soren's blissful eyes. The sovereign spoke before either of his friends did, and felt his heart drift back into the heavens. His voice was as delicate as a feather.

"Soren, what _exactly_ is going on? And where's Marth?"

Soren was an archaeologist that had just uncovered an ancient civilization.

"_I have the ability to answer both of your questions at once, Your Excellency! The Savior of Altea is about to be born! His wings are about to be bestowed upon him! Don't tell me you aren't aware of the prophecies?"_

The shock of Soren's heart struck the hearts of Wolt and Allen. The archer spoke to the young advisor softly, his voice filled with shock.

"You don't mean...the Prophecies of Destiny are about to...Marth's the..."

"_Yes! Marth's the Harbinger of Destiny! He's about to take his place as the Eternal Guardian!"_

Wolt and Allen pushed questions onto Soren, and the three of them ran with a conversation that seemed to last for an eternity. Their haven was no different from a waiting room, and they were no different from anxious fathers; Soren was the one delivering joyous news, Wolt was unable to believe the newborn miracle, Allen was barely able to contain his excitement, and Roy was lost in silence. The voices of his companions drifted into nothingness...as his soul mate overwhelmed his very heart and soul. He knew of the prophecies, **_and he knew them well._** He had just fallen into a reunion with his lover, and now Marth was about to take the **_biggest _**step into the future; everything was happening so fast...

"_Your Highness! Come on! We've got to return to the temple!"_

His angel was about to embark on a new journey...and he wanted to be at his side.

His heart ached with every memory...as he made his way back to where _his _journey had began, and where his journey had ended. He and his soul mate were about to unite...and they were going to begin a new journey..._together._

The time for fear and ignorance had come to an end; the time for unity was at hand.

Both of their hearts were locked in an eternal, passionate embrace. The love they shared with each other was stronger than the meaning of reality-it couldn't be tied down by the restraints of description. It couldn't be measured in numbers, it couldn't be described in words; it was far too powerful for the common methods of description. Their bond went deeper than eternity, for it was a bond of physical and spiritual devotion.

His heart returned to the dream he had fallen in several hours ago. The warmth of his soul mate's body had melted into his soul...and the kisses they had shared were not only physical but spiritual as well. Strands of his hair had fallen into his soul mate's hair, gentle whispers had fallen into his heart...

_**Gods, he loved him.**_

Marth wasn't going to take this journey alone.

He had left the Altean once-he had committed a horrific sin.

_**He wasn't going to repeat that performance.

* * *

**_

-Okay. This is truly the final update until January. I am officially out of time, and will not be presented with another chance to write until January 3rd. I truly enjoy writing about the ardent love Roy and Marth share-it's a lot of fun. Do other RoyxMarth authors feel this way? I wonder. It's always fun to wonder about the ways of other authors. I know I'm pretty passionate about this stuff, but I love to write.

The next entry is going to be 'Angel's Wings'. Marth is going to take on the biggest burden, and his step is going to produce some tear-jerking moments. Hee hee, I'm so diabolical. The end of this chapter was meant to be a cliffy-did it work?

Waah. I feel sad. It's like I'm leaving behind a kitten or something...I told you all I love to write...waaaahhhh...at least a certain friend of mine can catch up now...

For the final time, Merry Christmas to all of you, and a Happy New Year. I wish all of you the best for your holidays, and best wishes for the New Year. All of you mean so much to me, so you'd better take care of yourselves! Bye for now, and thank you!


	17. Wings

Welcome to the year 2006! How is everyone? I hope you had the happiest of vacations, yessiree bob! I sure did, and I'm revved up for the year ahead (if you couldn't already tell).

'Angel' is close to the finale! Aren't you excited? Suuu! I sure am, and it's still going to rock the world! Yahoo! It feels kinda weird, writing after such a long time...but I'll stop being rusty once I start back up! Hopefully this chapter won't turn out to be flabby because of the longy-wong break I took...I'll try my best!

I'm changing my writing style this year. Thanks to PirateGoddess27, I've decided to awaken my true writing spirit, and hopefully change the entire world with it! Read this chapter and tell me what you think-is it an improvement over past entries, or is my style still the same? I wanna get better and better!

Happy New Year to everyone! Thank you to all that supported and inspired me in the year 2005! I wish everyone the best of luck with not only their fanfics, but with their lives as well! Cheers!

* * *

The luminescent heavens were ringing with ancient hymns.

The song of night was silent, but filled with the desire for an everlasting future.

The gemstones of the heavens were radiant with luminous excitement. They had the smiles of newborn infants about them; it was as if they were about to experience a miracle like no other. Their auras were brilliantly unfathomable, and drenched in the inexplicable rapture of a new day. Destiny's sonata was upon them; they knew that well, and they were ready to embrace it.

The Sovereign of Pharae was ready to embrace the sonata as well. The one he loved more than life itself was about to undertake an enormous adventure, and he wanted to give him all of the support his soul had to offer. He had come dangerously close to losing the one he loved, and was unwilling to repeat the mistakes he had made in the past. The love that burned within his soul for Marth had started out as a wildfire of uncertainty, but his journey into the past caused that wildfire to become a shower of iridescent, immortal love. He loved the Angel of Altea...loved him, treasured him, cherished him...he had always loved him.

Now he was ready to embrace that love.

_I'll stand by you...no matter what happens. I'll hold you close...keep you warm and safe..._

_I'll hold you...until eternity comes to an end._

Charon's sacred temple was a heavenly, ethereal sea of ancient memories. Pyreflies were silently dancing throughout the serene haven, radiant with the effervescent essence of unbridled happiness. The sanctuary, which was a portal into time itself, was in the embrace of a sapphire ocean, for it was filled with a radiance that could never be surpassed. The pyreflies were bestowing a rich, lustrous beauty upon the temple; they too seemed to be smiling, and they weren't afraid to show their excitement. Each pyrefly held the heart of a soul...a soul that had once dwelled in the grand kingdom of Altea. They were gazing upon their ethereal guardian with the greatest amount of hope, filled with the warmth of a thousand sunrises. Their auras were composed of pride, ecstasy and hope.

The Savior of Altea was in the very center of the temple, lost in a whirlpool of emotions. Happiness was abundant in his heart, but there were other emotions present; sorrow and fear. He was surrounded in the aura of a world he had been torn from...a realm his heart had spent an eternity in. He was in the center of a world his heart knew well, but the reunion was anything but joyous. The spirits of the lost kingdom were all around him...waiting for him to embrace his destiny...

_**They had spent an eternity waiting for him.**_

His father...mother...all of his loyal followers...all of his descendants...

All of their spirits had spent an eternity waiting for him...to embrace his destiny. They had spent ages and ages...waiting for the prophecies to rise. It was finally time for their Savior to gain their wings...and now their waiting was at an end. The angel, who bore the name of Marth, knew that they had spent an eternity waiting for him...and was unable to shake off intolerable sadness due to that fact. The souls of the grand kingdom had been unable to rest for so long...they had spent eons waiting for him...**_him..._**

Pristine, ethereal oceans filled his warm eyes. His heart detected the thick tension of the atmosphere, and lowered its pace. The angel spent an eternity immersed in thought, then he slowly fell to his knees, placed his hands in his lap...and closed his eyes. A moment of silence elapsed, then he began to sing the hymn of his homeland...the hymn of Altea's sacred, holy prophecies. The pyreflies soared around his heart...as the hymn drew itself from the depths of his gentle soul.

_Ieyui..._

_Nobumeno..._

_Renmiri..._

_Yojuyogo..._

_Hasatekane..._

_Kutamae..._

An incandescent ocean light draped itself around him, and his eyes fell into the midst of crystal blue heavens. His heart soared back to the memories he had created in the world he once dwelled in...as he allowed the spirits of his descendants to carry him forward. His eyes closed themselves as serenity draped itself around his fragile heart...but his soul could still look upon the heavens. The pyreflies carried him into golden silence, but the hymn continued to resonate throughout the heavens...like a golden memory of everlasting hope. Beams of crystal blue light removed his garments, and he fell into the sacred attire of Altea's beloved prophecies. The outfit he had received from his friend Soren was no more; he was now clothed in an outfit that couldn't be tied down by the boundaries of description. It was a heavenly union of pure white and blue-that was the only acceptable description that could be tied to it. Translucent wings were streaming from his back, and they surpassed the silver moonlight of a starlit dream.

The transformation came to an end several minutes later. The angel was gently placed onto his feet...and he lowered his head, anxious to encounter the next step. The tension flowing through him came from the excruciating desire to look upon the face of his mate; unfortunately, his desires were restrained by the calling of destiny...

Soren, Roy, Wolt and Allen found themselves in the ethereal temple after a few short minutes. Time had soared by them with thunderous force; it was as if it sensed their excitement, and was eager to see them embrace the future. They found themselves a few yards away from the angel, who was deeply absorbed in a menagerie of memories. Their hearts flung themselves against their chests as soon as they saw Marth; none of them were even able to recognize the angel on first sight. The Altean had always been an empyrean being of sacred light...but they had never dreamt of seeing him...in his true form. Shock thrust itself into all of their hearts...as they gazed upon the one they had come to love and know so well. Each of them bore different emotions; Soren still had the aura of an excited explorer about him, Roy was aching with the desire to be near his beloved star, Wolt had the behavior of an anxious father, and Allen was still in the shoes of an excited mother. The Sovereign of Pharae almost threw himself out on Marth, but his paladin held him back-it was almost no different from holding back an anxious puppy.

"Whoa there, milord. Wait a minute. This is an Altean matter; we don't know what we're dealing with here."

The look Roy gave Allen broke Wolt's heart. The desire to bear near his lover was passionately fierce-that was flawlessly evident. His heart couldn't breathe without the smile of his beloved angel...and he could feel Marth's tension...Marth's desire to be near _him. _Both of their hearts were crying out for each other...but they seemed to be worlds apart...separated by the hands of destiny...

Allen turned to Soren.

"What exactly is going on here, my friend? Is Marth...still with us?"

Soren's face held a mixture of fervent tension, excitement, disbelief and ecstasy. His voice was no different.

"He just received his wings. It's time for him to place the lost spirits of Altea at rest. After his descendants drifted from the world of the living, they drifted throughout the stream of time...and waited for their savior to lay them to rest. They'll finally meet the peace they've longed for."

As if on cue, floods of pyreflies drifted into the temple...and whisked all of their hearts back in Altea's memories. Visions of the past appeared before their very eyes...as Altea's spirits continued to release the holy hymn. The faces of bygone memories made themselves clear...and gave birth to unfathomable sorrow. The faces of Altea's spirits fell into all of their hearts...and brought them even closer to the wings of destiny. Soren, Roy, Wolt and Allen felt as if they had known the spirits all of their lives, for their hymn was penetrating their hearts with infinite, familiar warmth. The familiarity caused oceans to rise to their eyes...as they realized that the spirits had waited so long for their savior to arrive.

Marth's heart was drowning in the strongest sorrow. The full impact of his destiny was finally upon him, and it was wreaking havoc upon his delicate soul. Guilt was present among the ocean of sadness; he didn't know that so many had drifted throughout nothingness...he didn't know that so many souls had spent eons...waiting for him to embrace them. Sadness, regret, loneliness and fear united in his shivering heart...and caused him to wrap his arms around himself. He was lost among the sacred, time-honored hymn...and he felt lonely, cold and heartbroken. Pure, clear tears were streaming from his eyes, and his heart was silently pounding upon the waves of sadness.

_Hasatekane..._

_Kutamae..._

Roy's heart placed itself on the angel in front of him. His Marth, his beloved star...was right in front of him, aching for his embrace...lost in the tide of destiny. The Sovereign of Pharae was inwardly furious, for he was as helpless as a kitten-and he **_hated _**feeling helpless. No Principality enjoyed having the weakness of a kitten-whenever they were forced into a situation they couldn't control, frustration exploded inside of their souls. Roy's soul was screaming with frustration; he wanted to warm his shivering friend, lover and hero, but was unable to do so. His heart could hear the pain of his lover's heart-both of their hearts were tied together...in a union of everlasting love. Marth's pain was _his _pain...Marth's tears were _his _tears...

_**Both of them loved each other deeply.**_

Wolt placed a hand on his sovereign's trembling shoulder, and smiled into his face. He gave his friend the smile of an understanding father...the smile of a friend that could relate to him. Roy looked into his faithful companion's face and sighed, feeling that an explosion was about to occur within his chest-

"Wolt, I don't know if I can endure this much longer. I hope the gods can forgive my impatience."

The archer's eyes shimmered with a beauty Roy had never seen before. They were warm, comforting oceans of sunlight; it was as if Wolt had been in Roy's position before, but had failed to make his dreams come true. He embraced his beloved sovereign and patted him on the back, then passed on warm encouragement. "There isn't anything to forgive, Roy." he said to him softly, his eyes beaming with brotherly love. He had **_never _**called his sovereign by **_name-_**that fact alone brought out great, unbridled love. "You love Marth, and Marth loves you. The two of you obviously can't live without each other. Any idiot can see that just by looking at the two of you. He **_needs _**you, my friend-go to him."

_Go to him._

Happiness bloomed in Roy's eyes. The sovereign embraced the affectionate archer, grateful to have such a loyal friend at his side. Wolt patted him on the back once again during the embrace, then gave him a swift kiss on the forehead-a common gesture of devotion between a sovereign and follower.

"Pay no heed to customs and routines. Your angel awaits, my lord."

Radiant cascades of starlight descended from the angel's soul, and caressed the ground. Each tear was filled with moonlight's embrace...it was pure, clear and solid, like a star among the heavens. Memories, dreams and desires united themselves in each tear, and bestowed a grand aura of warmth upon the beauteous haven. The eyes of the angel were lost among ethereal, passionate desires; his heart bore the desire for eternity, and his soul ached with the desire for peace. The wings that had been given to him were gently wrapped around his body...and their warmth gently drifted into his soul, like a blanket of unsurpassed serenity. The serenity filled his heart in the form of cold sorrow; the angel was still lost among a sea of loneliness. Flocks of pyreflies were doing their best to comfort him, but their beauty was lost on their angel-their beloved savior was anxious about the destiny that waited for him, and felt that he could not embrace his destiny alone. His heart silently cried out for its mate...as shards of crystal continued to stream from his frail soul.

An eternity passed between him and the heavens. He closed his eyes...and prepared to place his hands over his heart...but an abrupt explosion of warmth blanketed his body. Another pair of hands gently draped themselves over his, and caressed them as if they were priceless treasures...and then both pairs were gently placed over the angel's heart. Oceans of disbelief filled the angel's eyes...and a soft, warm voice touched his heart.

"I'm here."

_I'm here._

Marth's fearful eyes fell into Roy's eyes. His body ceased its shivering...as sheets of golden warmth caressed his trembling soul.

"Roy...are...you really..."

His gentle words were pushed into the depths of his mind by an ardent, tender kiss. Warmth flooded the angel's heart...as his soul mate's lips caressed his. The passionate embrace drifted throughout the stream of time for what felt like an eternity...and it was an embrace that could never be surpassed. When the warm kiss came to an end, Roy placed both of his hands on Marth's cheeks and kept his forehead against his. The ability to speak was distant, for the Altean's soul was overwhelmed by warm happiness...but Marth held onto it as hard as he could. His warm voice was soft, fragile and shaky, like a newborn breeze.

"Thank you."

Roy squeezed his lover's hands and placed another sweet kiss upon his heart. "You're welcome, _aya'cha." _he whispered into Marth's soul. "Now, do what you have to do. No matter what happens...my heart will **_always _**be with yours. I love you, High Sovereign of Altea. The gods themselves couldn't tear my heart away from yours."

_**I love you...**_

"_Shia'ya...metu'wei ahkasa..."_

_Beloved miracle, I love you too..._

A smile bloomed on the angel's face, and his eyes lit up with the fires of determination.

_**It was time.

* * *

**_

There are approximately three chapters left in this story. I hope this chapter is enjoyed by everyone-I put my heart and soul into it! Destiny has finally arrived, and it's about to be met with open arms. I hope this chapter has taught everyone a valuable lesson. Love knows no boundaries, no limits or restraints. If it's strong enough, it can overcome all obstacles...and **_any_** heart can feel the embrace of pristine love.

I'm going to begin another project soon! If you enjoy my 'boy love' style, please check in on my Gravitation fic once it begins! It's going to be a hit, I assure you! If you're familiar with the series, it won't be as poetic and spiritual as 'Angel', but it'll still be **_fluffy! _**Yayness! I hope my readers are familiar with the series...if you aren't, please read! Hee hee hee! Or maybe I'll just make a tiny character guide in the beginning...

I hope my style has improved. If it hasn't yet, I hope it'll improve soon. I want to be the best writer I can be. Best wishes for the year 2006! Expect the next update soon! And it's great to be back!

_**Dedicated to PirateGoddess27, who inspired me to awaken my true voice.

* * *

**_

Theme of 'Wings': New Hope (Industrial Version) by Masashi Hamauzu


	18. Soul

NaokiX checking in! I gots a new saying for the new year, hee hee...

Told you I'd update in a hurry, didn't I? Please enjoy!

* * *

_Theme songs of 'Soul': 'Macalania Woods', 'Wandering Flame', 'Suteki de Na' and 'The Sending' (Final Fantasy X OST)

* * *

_

Deep, boundless warmth soared through Marth's soul, and gave his heart the strength it desired. Waves of refreshing, pristine light flooded the Altean's gentle heart. The arms of his soul mate were still wrapped around his heart, and he could still feel the gentle beating of his mate's heart. Ceaseless hope, ardent anticipation and passionate loyalty united in the angel's heart...as the song of his lover's heart caressed his body. They were now truly a part of eternity-two souls drenched in the beauty of love.

The restraints of reality were no longer present. The burdens of everyday life fell into nothingness...as their hearts drifted into profound happiness.

Names, titles and responsibilities were dragged into the deepest oblivion.

Roy Principality, the Sovereign of Pharae, pushed off all obligations and allowed his heart to fall into the soul of eternity. Every breath he took held the eternal vows; every heartbeat carried the rhythm of an endless promise. He held his soul mate close to him, and treasured every breath they shared...savoring his embrace as if there were no tomorrow.

Marth, the Savior of the Empyrean Kingdom, held Roy's heart close to his...and refused to release it. Both of them had defied the boundaries of tradition-both of them had defied the very forces of evil. Both of them were unaware of what the future held, but one thing was perfectly clear-

Neither one of them were willing to end the dream they were lost in.

They held onto each other, unwilling to end their warm embrace. Their foreheads brushed against each other as they drew soft breaths from the world around them. Marth's grip on Pharae's sovereign was immeasurably tight-the angel was afraid to meet the future, and he had no desire to lose the one his soul thrived for. He was a child holding onto a warm, affectionate parent; a warrior holding onto his last treasure. Roy's grip on the fragile being was equally strong, but his strength came from the fires of his heart...the fires of determination he had been born with. His descendants had been born with fervent, unshakable fire-the Principality line was the epitome of fire. He was no different from the ones that had come before him. He was strong, passionately strong...and determined to protect the treasure he loved more than anything.

An eternity elapsed between the two of them, and then Marth opened his eyes. They were filled with the childlike innocence Roy had come to cherish, and they were radiant with fear. The angel squeezed his soul mate's hands, bearing the look of a child that was about to be torn from his parent. Roy's eyes melted into his with boundless compassion, devotion and serenity.

"What is it?"

Marth's voice was a tiny candleflame. "I'm afraid."

A playful frown fell onto the sovereign's face. "Of what, pray tell?"

"I'm afraid...to meet what is ahead of me."

Roy spoke to him the way a mother would speak to a frightened child. He was young; the youngest sovereign of the land...but his heart held a depth of wisdom that rivaled Soren's. "Why?" he asked his lover gently, releasing a wave of purity to the angel's heart. Marth frowned at him; for a moment, he failed to understand his mate's question...then he discovered the wisdom behind that one simple word. Embarrassment tinged the Altean's delicate eyes.

"...I...I'm afraid..."

His next words tore themselves from his heart with excruciating force.

"...of being torn from you."

The playfulness of Roy's frown increased. The sovereign had the same fear drifting throughout his heart, but he knew that the time for fear was no longer in existence. The future was ahead of them; it was time to embrace everything it had to offer.

Pain, sorrow, happiness, excitement, tension...

He was ready to embrace all of it.

"_Aya'cha, meina ka'sur achatah."_

_Angel, I'll always be near._

"Marth, listen to me."

Immeasurable wisdom, warmth and love brought forth the sovereign's true fire. His voice, although soft, was an unbreakable bell of insurmountable strength. It drifted into the angel's soul with the frailty of distant memories, the strength of a thousand blades, and the warmth of a pure kiss. He spoke with the strength of his descendants flowing though his soul, and soared to a level of strength he had **_never _**encountered before. The mere sound of his voice filled the eyes of his companions with tears-they felt as if their beloved sovereign aged ten years within the speech he made.

"I'm afraid I haven't made the extent of my love _clear. _I shall do so now. My heart **_sings _**whenever I gaze upon your smile. My soul releases uninhibited happiness whenever my mind drifts to you. My very being burns with the potency of a thousand sunsets whenever I whisper your name. Your smiles, your tears, your laughter...everything about you gives me the strength I need to embrace each and every day. I was unsure of our bond in the past, but now I know. The heavens gave me their most precious treasure, even though I'm nothing more than a lowly mortal. I've been blessed with the greatest miracle: your love. Marth of Altea, I'm going to return the vow you once gave me. As of this moment, you are no longer my guardian-**_I _**will be _your _shield, _your _protector. The heavens and the gods of the underworld can't tear me away from you, so there's no need for fear. I don't know the true depth of the Altean prophecies, but I do know this. Even if you're thrown ten thousand years into the future, my heart will never stop burning for you. If you're thrown into another galaxy, I'll find you-even if it takes a million years to do so. _I love you, and I always will."_

Marth squeezed Roy's hand. Rivers coursed from his heart, and fell onto the sovereign's warm hand.

"Did...did you really...mean all of that?"

"_Of course I did! I didn't spout off hot air, if that's what you're asking!"_

Soft laughter drew itself from Altean's mouth. Roy's face was a comical picture of frustration; the same picture it had been many times in the past. Marth's heart embraced the familiar tone, and the angel emitted appreciation in the form of a smile. When the remnants of his laughter soared into the skies, his eyes placed themselves into the heavens...and a thunderbolt of fear struck his soul.

_**He squeezed Roy's hand even harder.**_

"Will our hearts stay in this dream...even if I don't return?"

Soren placed a hand over his heart...as a wave of excruciating sadness struck it.

Roy had no desire to lose Marth; he wanted to spend the rest of his days with him. He also had the desire to be strong-he was ready to embrace everything...and knew that his heart would burn for Marth...for all eternity.

"Of course they will. Tell you what. I'll wait for you, and when you return, the two of us will go on a true vacation. If you **_don't _**return...then I'll spend the rest of my nights dreaming...of the angel that loves me. But don't forget-no matter what happens, I'll always love you."

Oceans soared from the angel's soul...as his wings embraced crystal blue sunlight...

"Thank you...Roy of Pharae...thank you..."

_...for making my dreams come true._

_Thank you...for answering my prayers._

_I'll always love you too...always..._

_My dearest Roy...

* * *

_

This one's going to be cut short, due to an unfortunate event (ahem, bedtime). Curse the concept of sleep.

I may have Marth pull a 'Tidus' on Roy. In case you aren't familiar with Final Fantasy X's ending, I may have Marth vanish into the heavens...like an ephemeral dream. Roy's speech was like a marriage proposal to me; I enjoyed writing it. It almost made me cry, though...and listening to 'Suteki de Na' didn't help much.

I enjoyed writing this entire chapter. I really hope I'm getting better-has my writing improved from the beginning of the story? And pretty please check out my Gravitation fic, for it'll be just as epic as 'Angel'! Read my profile for details, su!

I hope this entry brought its readers to tears. I'm so mean, heh heh...

For another beautiful take on the RoyxMarth bond, read 'Guilty' by the great PirateGoddess27, THEN SIGN MY PETITION FOR A 'ROYXMARTH' STORY WRITTEN BY THE GODDESS HERSELF! I'm just kidding about the petition (wah), but she REALLY needs to write her own RoyxMarth fic...


	19. Angel's Flame

NaokiX checking in. How is everyone? I hope you're all well. I've been eating up a lot of new ideas for future projects, and I hope all of you enjoy them. Thank you very much for supporting me! Please enjoy the rest of 'Angel'!

Ahem. Before we begin, here's a nice widdle thoughy-wought. Marth's passage into the heavens was inspired by Yuna's first dressphere transformation. The prophecy is going to be completed...when Marth finally takes his place as Altea's savior. This is probably going to be the shortest entry yet. Please enjoy!

* * *

Theme of 'Angel's Flame': 'The Sending' of Final Fantasy X OST

* * *

_No matter where you go...my heart will always be with yours. Even if we're torn apart, our hearts will always soar together...in an eternal bond._

_I love you. I shall always love you...even after my last breath draws itself from my body._

_I love you...my dearest miracle..._

The temple's blue aura transformed itself into an iridescent gold painting. The crystallized pyreflies drenched themselves in the ever flowing rivers of golden serenity, greeting the arrival of their dreams with open arms. Each pyrefly met the eternal ocean of gold with a smile upon its soul, for each of them were finally about to fall into the dream they had waited so long for. Their Savior had finally arrived to liberate them; that was the cause of their happiness. The walls fell into golden blankets, the skies above them became immaculate oceans of starlight, and even the ground went through an incandescent transformation. The spirits of Altea's past were embracing their angel, the one they had spent an eternity waiting for...and their embrace was a luminous one, an embrace filled with everlasting joy and pride.

The altering qualities of the temple failed to attract the attention of Pharae's sovereign. Roy's heart was glued to the empyrean angel, and they were glued to him with incomparable valiance. If the sky had fallen at that very moment, it would have failed to capture his attention; his very soul was focused on Marth, and nothing else. His angel seemed to be afraid of losing him...and the sovereign **_hated _**seeing his heart in pain. The desire to lose Marth was not present in the young king's heart, but he knew he had to be strong...for the one he cherished. His angel's soul was shivering; he wanted to give Marth the strength he needed.

The celestial seraph took one last look at his lover. His blue oceans were filled with immortal pain, but at the same time, they were filled with a depth of love that could never be equaled. Pristine dewdrops were still streaming from those oceans, and each dewdrop carried the promise of eternity's warmth within its chambers. There was a smile upon the seraph's face, but it was not a smile of pure joy. It was a heart-rending blend of happiness, appreciation and sorrow; a blend that burned itself into the hearts of its witnesses. Soren, Wolt and Allen dashed to Roy's side as soon as Marth turned away, not wanting to face what the future held.

Soren placed his hands on Roy's shoulders. The young advisor held his dearest friend close, unable to endure the suffering of his precious sovereign. Roy's face was calm and happy, but those emotions betrayed his heart; the sovereign was suffering, and he was suffering badly. Wolt's face dashed into Soren's with alarming speed-the archer sensed the pain of his sovereign, and was also unable to endure it.

"Soren! What's going to happen? Marth's not leaving, is he?"

Soren's face was grim. He looked like a historian that had just discovered the world was in the middle of Armageddon. Not a single word drew itself from his lips, but his heart spoke loud and clear. His facial expression did a perfect job of conveying his heart's emotions, and it failed to soften Wolt's sorrow. The faithful archer took his sovereign's right hand and squeezed it tightly, bearing the warm devotion of a fretful father. Roy was aware of their concern, but refused to acknowledge it; for if he did, his soul would crumble. He kept his eyes on Marth...

...who was about to embrace the heavens.

_I'll find you...no matter how long it takes._

_My heart will find yours...even if your heart is thrown into another galaxy._

_I love you-I swore to shield you with my very soul._

_I love you, my angel...my beloved star...the very breath of my soul._

The seraph's arms rose into the calm skies. Topaz blue ribbons wrapped themselves around him, as the sacred hymn continued to drift into his trembling heart. The skies became incandescent portals as soon as the beams of light covered their seraph's body, and each ribbon carried him far into the heavens. His translucent wings left behind starlit rivers, which carried the auras of a thousand embraces. The rivers pierced the hearts of the seraph's companions, and instilled devastation into all of their souls.

_He was gone._

Silence crashed into the temple like a thunderstorm.

It struck all of their hearts with merciless, excruciating force.

The temple returned to its normal state...

...and the heavens embraced the arrival of their seraph.

The night held a strong vigil over the remaining hearts...as a cold, desolate wind howled through the temple.

_He was gone._

Soren, Wolt and Allen held their dearest friend close to their hearts, sobbing and sobbing...

Their hearts spilled out the deepest devotion and sorrow...their souls cried out in pain...

...but the one they tried to reach was lost in his own realm of pain.

_I promised you...that I'd be strong._

_I told you that I'd be your wings, your fire..._

_I want to be the strength that guides you..._

_So why is my heart...breaking..._

"Oh gods...Marth..."

_You're gone..._

_I told you I'd find you, but...will I be able to endure a single DAY without you?_

"Marth..."

In the world of Charon, only two things could be heard during the remainder of the night:

_**Sorrowful winds...and the cries of a heartbroken sovereign.**_


	20. Finale

NaokiX checking in! Welcome to the newest chapter of 'Angel'! We're at the finale! Please enjoy yourselves!

**_Lovey-wovey wove wove wove-I've read too many Pita-Ten books...and I'm in such a sappy mood! I'm ready to eat up LOTS AND LOTS of sappy love fics!_**

Please enjoy my little masterpiece!

* * *

_Theme of 'Finale': 'Wandering' of Final Fantasy X, 'Macalania Woods' of Final Fantasy X-2. Song used to accompany Roy's return: 'Memory' of Final Fantasy X-2. Please note that Wolt's soul mate and Arcadia are my original creations. _

* * *

Dawn arrived in Charon silently, perfectly aware of the sorrow flowing through the air. The arrival of dawn was usually a jubilant celebration of sunlight, but this arrival was quite different from the others. Morning's song came in the form of a dirge; slow, sorrowful and heavy with excruciating tension. The advent of dawn came with no form of celebration; not a single bird greeted the morning, and the skies took on sorrowful shades of incandescent grief. Silvery white clouds rose from the depths of dark slumber, and accompanied the time of mourning.

The residents of Charon didn't greet the morning with their usual exuberance. The warmhearted, vivacious inhabitants were locked in a spell that continued their peaceful slumber; the heavens were holding a ceremony, and so the world of reality needed to be held in its place. It was as if all time had come to an end. Everything was drenched in eternal silence-even the winds themselves were cold and silent. The entire world seemed to be locked in a silent spell of eternity; not a single sound could be heard. Footsteps, bird cries...not a single sound could be detected.

Only four individuals were spared from the spell, and they were the ones that had witnessed the completion of the ancient prophecies. One individual was lost in deep, mournful slumber, but it was a realm of silence he could awaken from. He and his companions were in the haven they had chosen for their vacation time, and none of them were able to enjoy the peaceful beauty Charon had to offer. The one lost in sorrowful slumber was none other the Lord of Pharae; he had spent the entire night drenched in unbreakable pain, and now he was sleeping under a blanket of black torment. His companions tried their hardest to comfort him, but their attempts crumbled as soon as they began, for their sovereign's pain was just too great to endure. He spent the entire night as an inconsolable, heartbroken soul; he was no different from a child that had been torn from his one and only lifeline.

Soren, Wolt and Allen had spent the night at Roy's side, but now they were right outside the door. The desire for communication had developed within their sleepless, excruciating night, and so they decided to take themselves away from their fragile sovereign for a while. They were drenched in silence, but the desire to speak was intensely strong-their silence wouldn't hold up much longer. Soren was dangerously close to falling apart; the normally calm sovereign was trembling with rivers of tears. Wolt had the aura of a heartbroken father about him; it was as if he had his only child stolen from him, and there was nothing he could do to remedy that problem. Allen bore the sorrow of a helpless, frustrated brother-he knew he was unable to heal his sovereign's heart, and he **_hated _**being helpless.

Twenty minutes passed between them, then Allen softly shattered the silence. The mere quality of his voice strengthened his frustration; it was shaky and fragile, which meant that he was feeling as helpless as an infant.

"Well, it looks like we're at a dead end. Marth's gone...and there's nothing we can do. Some vacation this turned out to be. I've had better ones."

Wolt was no different from a dam that was about to explode. His voice was even more fragile than Allen's, and it was obvious that he had spent the entire night literally drowning in sorrow. "I feel as though my heart has been torn from its imprisonment!" he cried out, feeling his heart swell with frustration. "Our beloved sovereign just had his soul torn from him, and there's nothing we can do to help him! Marth meant so much to him...**_and now he's gone! Damn that blast prophecy! Damn everything!"_**

The level of Wolt's sorrow surprised Allen, and increased the sadness flowing through the paladin's heart. Wolt was normally cheerful, comical and upbeat, but now he was held in the grip of massive sadness. The archer's eyes were swollen with tears of helplessness, sorrow and confusion-it was as if _he _had lost _his _soul mate. The paladin placed both of his hands on Wolt's shoulders, wanting to comfort the friend he had come to love more than anything.

"Now hold on a minute-"

The comfort of a friend failed to soften the archer's sorrow. Wolt pulled away from his best friend angrily, feeling his entire body swell with frustration and wrath. Tears tore themselves from his eyes, each one drawing itself with the ferocity of a lion's claws. The volume of his voice soared to a heart-rending level-watching him was almost too painful.

"_**Nothing you say can change the way I feel! Yes, I know how sacred the prophecies are, but our friend is in pain! He's lost and broken thanks to those STUPID prophecies! Marth was EVERYTHING to him, and now he's GONE! We were all with him last night, Allen! You heard everything! Our lord, the Sovereign of Pharae, was in TEARS! I always pictured our lord as a strong beacon, but last night my image of him shattered!"**_

The young advisor looked in the wrathful archer's eyes pleadingly, and raised a finger to his lips. The ability to speak was almost foreign to him, for every ounce of strength had been drained from his body...and oceans were soaking his soul to the core...but somehow he managed to speak.

"Wolt, I understand your feelings, but you _must _lower your voice, my friend."

His attempt to soften the archer's wrath served a purpose, but it wasn't the purpose it was meant to serve. His storm of fury continued...and a certain sovereign continued to listen.

"_**Lord Roy was always a strong rock of guidance for us! He never broke down ONCE in the past! No matter what happened, he always had a smile on his face! NOW look at him! His heart's broken, and it's all because of that damned prophecy! I hope the gods can forgive me, but I wish the prophecy had never been fulfilled! Damn them all!"**_

The archer's hands rushed to his face...as his heart exploded with tears. His knees gave way, but his dearest friend caught him before he could fall to the cold ground. Silence returned to the trio, and filled all of their hearts with the deepest of sorrow. During the eternity of silence, Allen held his sobbing friend close to him, wanting to warm his shivering friend's body. Soren had the desire to comfort Wolt, but was unable to due so, for he was completely frozen by the sorrow flowing through his own body. The sadness flowing through him was so powerful that its depth was hard to comprehend. The advisor knew emotions held great power, but he had never before experienced the true depth of emotions.

His precious sovereign, the one that had stolen his heart, was lost in immense sorrow...and there was nothing...that could be done.

Silence tortured all of them for what felt like an eternity, then Wolt continued to speak. His voice was no longer at its painfully high volume-it was now as soft as Soren's, which made it even harder to listen to him. He had only broken down once before in his life, and so the explosions of sorrow were horrifically excruciating to him.

"I'm going to tell all of you something. Before I became one of Pharae's soldiers, I fell in love myself. My heart found a young maiden named Aela."

Allen gasped, and his eyes widened in shock. His dearest friend smiled at him warmly and nodded.

"That's right-I fell in love. It was love at first sight, my friend. I fell into her spell the second my eyes fell on her. I rescued her from a _filthy _band of thieves...during a hot summer day...and she immediately stole my heart. Unfortunately, she **_belonged _**to someone else-a **_bastard _**named Erion. She was his property, his **_plaything."_**

He shook his head, removing the desire to launch into mournful details. "There was something else too. She was a frail, delicate flower-she didn't have much strength within her. Her heart fell into my soul, but she was afraid to leave her **_slavemaster _**behind. I loved her...and _she _loved _me..._but...I was afraid. I was afraid to face Erion...for I was afraid that he'd hurt her for my attack. I feared him for another reason-I believed he was stronger than me. I hate to say this, but he was an **_amazing _**warrior...and I didn't think I had a chance against him. Aela and I were only able to spend one night together...but it was a night that held the magic...of a thousand eternities."

Right here his face took on a bright shade of red, and soft embarrassment shot into his eyes. He earned a warm smile from Soren, and a playful shove from Allen.

"Why you slick devil!"

Gentle laughter drew itself from Wolt's mouth, then he continued his tale.

"That's right. I know what it's like...to hold someone close to your heart. I know what it's like...to see your mate smile...to hear your mate's laugh...to feel the warmth of your mate's body against yours. I know what it's like...to be in a soulbond. The taste of your lover's skin is sweeter than the most glorious buttermilk...and it's enough to bring your soul to the greatest of ecstasy. The breath of your lover's heart is enough to shatter the tight ropes of reality...and it's powerful enough to thrust you into the deepest of dreams. The very sight of your soul mate's face is enough to brighten your entire **_year. _**I was only able to spend a short amount of time with Aela, but I learned _so much _about love...and I'll never forget anything I learned."

"What...happened to her?" Soren asked him gently, his eyes filled with sadness. The smile from Wolt's face transformed itself into a fragile, eternally sorrowful frown.

"I'm not going to launch into details, but here's the short side. Erion found out about our time together...and killed her. I found that out when he brought her body to me."

A ray of immortal pain shot into Wolt's heart and caused his heart to tighten.

"He took her from me...and I could have prevented the whole thing. I could have saved her...but I didn't. I **_failed _**her."

Oceans rose from his heart and into his eyes. He was dangerously close to breaking down again-his voice became hoarse, and he began to tremble violently...like a child that had been left out in the cold. "I know this is different. I know Marth wasn't killed or anything..it's just that...he's gone...and Roy's going through the **_very same thing I went through. _**It hurts...it hurts me to even **_think _**about the pain he's going through! I failed Aela, and now I've failed **_Roy! _**I swore to myself that I'd protect him, keep him safe and everything else...but his heart's in **_pieces _**and there's nothing I can do! **_I'm no good to anyone!"_**

Wolt's soul emitted a cry that shattered the hearts of his companions. The archer broke into tears, completely inconsolable...cold and sorrowful. Allen held his dearest friend close, sobbing right along with him...sharing his tears with him for the very first time. Soren joined in the embrace, sharing his cries with the ones he had come to love so much. The three of them spent an eternity drowning in sorrow...sobbing...

Five long eternities passed, then a gentle voice broke them out of their embrace and sent jolts of shock through their veins.

"Soren?"

All three of them broke apart from each other, driven by a turbulent jolt of disbelief. All of them jumped as if they had just seen the most horrific of ghosts...and Soren cried out the words that shot into the minds of his companions.

"_**My lord!"**_

The young sovereign of Pharae was right in front of them.

His eyes were moist, but they weren't filled with pain. They were radiant, warm gemstones of indescribable beauty...and their beauty equaled the beauty of his smile. It was one of his usual smiles; warm, nonchalant and playfully mischievous...but this smile held the ethereal warmth of happiness. His posture was the flawless posture of a proud, strong sovereign...and the flames of his heart were back in full force.

_**Their sovereign was back.**_

None of his companions were able to speak. None of them were even able to close their mouths.

After a moment of suspenseful silence, the sovereign spoke to his beloved advisor. His voice had its usual qualities; it was soft, gentle, roguish...and radiant with the beauty of the Principality accent. **_It was no longer hoarse, shaky or weak._**

"Soren, please tell me something. A portal to the heavens has been found in the realm of Arcadia, am I correct?"

The ability to produce speech rushed back to the advisor turbulently. Seconds ago he was barely able to speak at all; now it was impossible for him to control the speed of his words.

"_**Well, y-yes, th-there is a portal in Arcadia, my lord, but it finding it would be impossible!"**_

"But it _can _be used, right?"

Soren, Wolt and Allen hurriedly exchanged glances with each other, unable to shake off the ocean of disbelief they were drowning in. Just moments ago they were lost in a world of sorrow, now they were confronting a new day. The advisor took a moment to catch his breath, feeling his heart explode with excitement.

"_**Sire, we can't possibly-it hasn't been-unlocking it would be immensely difficult! Making a descent into the Ethereal Kingdom would be NO easy task, my lord! No mortal has ever opened Arcadia's portal before!"**_

The reply he received from Roy caused his heart to soar through the roof.

"Well then, I guess I'll become the first."

Wolt and Allen exchanged glances of fervent tension with each other, but Soren almost threw himself through the roof. Ecstasy swept up the young one's soul and danced with it, causing him to fall into a bright utopia of unbridled bliss. The young one threw his arms about Roy and delivered the biggest kiss to his cheek, feeling his soul swell with the greatest pride and happiness.

"_**Your determination is bewitching, my lord! Your strength captured my heart, and it's so refreshing! You and I are going to do the IMPOSSIBLE!"**_

Wolt looked into Allen's face once again, his eyes radiant with excitement and confusion. The paladin looked into his beloved sovereign's face, his own eyes filled with both tension and confusion.

"_Hold on! Time out! Just a few seconds ago you were heartbroken and inconsolable! Now we're on our way to Arcadia? What happened, my lord?"_

Roy gave his paladin one of his warmest smiles, trying to ignore the barrage of kisses from his overjoyed advisor. "My father came to me in a dream last night." he explained softly. "He told me...that I shouldn't give up. My angel can be restored to me, with one wish. He said I could find a way to reach him in Arcadia."

Silence followed his explanation, and filled his eyes with both sadness and guilt.

"I'm truly sorry for the trouble I caused all of you."

Replies from his friends were instant and simultaneous.

"My lord, you shouldn't apologize for what occurred last night-"

"There's no need for you to feel guilty about anything-"

"You didn't do anything wrong-"

The sovereign laughed at his friends warmly, his eyes exuding indescribable warmth. "It's all right, my friends. I feel terrible about the pain I put all of you through, and so an apology was in order. I would like to thank all of you for standing by me, though. And Wolt?"

The sweet, tender confusion of a fragile child shot into the archer's eyes.

"Yes?"

What happened next took his breath away.

Roy embraced the archer happily, and held onto him as if there were no tomorrow. The childlike embrace surprised not only Wolt, but Soren and Allen as well. The sovereign's face was radiant with the brightest happiness; he looked as if he had just achieved his lifelong dreams. After he recovered from the initial shock, Wolt felt his eyes well up with even more tears...and a sob rose within his throat. The words his sovereign gave him caused his dam to break once again.

"My friend, you _aren't _useless. You're one the greatest friends anyone could ask for. I thank the heavens for blessing me with such a wonderful companion."

The desire to break into tears returned to Wolt, but he quickly restrained the desire by speaking.

"Wait a minute. You heard me?"

He received a cheeky, playful smile.

"_Every word. _I was wondering why we had such a strong connection in the temple-you really did understand everything I was feeling._"_

The archer's gentle features flushed with embarrassment...and happiness. He wiped rivers of tears from his eyes, feeling his body ache with the newborn explosion of relief. He had spent an eternity in sorrow; emerging from it was a painful yet refreshing process. The tie he had to his sovereign was even stronger than it was before; he could feel the strength of their newborn friendship throbbing in his soul. A radiant smile bloomed on the shy archer's face.

"My lord, I don't know what we're heading into, but let me say this. I'm going to do WHATEVER I can to help you in your quest. If I have to lay my life on the line for you, then I will **_gladly _**do so! We're going to get Marth back-I swear this to you before the gods themselves!"

"Yeah, then the two of you can have a **_real _**vacation." Allen added merrily, feeling his usual composure return. "One without prophecies and traditions."

"_**Do the two of you know what this means?"**_

"Oh no. Mr.'Everything's-so-exciting' has gone into another one of his fits." the paladin moaned playfully, earning a gentle shove from both of his companions.

"_**We're going to do something no mortal has ever attempted before! We're going straight into a place no mortal has ever dreamt of before! We're going to pull off something that transcends the boundaries of comprehension! We're going to get our sovereign's angel back!"**_

Luminous rays of sunlight flooded throughout the realm of Charon. Each ray gave birth to everlasting promises...and brought about the arrival of golden happiness. The world rose from its sorrowful slumber and embraced the new day, radiant with the newborn song of immeasurable bliss. A hymn of unbridled joy began its descent in the beauteous realm...as four souls began a new journey.

They had arrived in Charon with the desire for adventure.

Now they were about to fulfill their thirst for eternity.

Wolt, Allen, Soren and Roy laid their hands on top of each other, forming a circle performers usually created before their biggest performance. All of them exchanged smiles of eternal warmth, hope and love...and they spent an eternity in golden silence...then the Captain of Pharae's archer unit shattered the golden serenity with a song of newborn happiness.

"All right, dear friends! It looks like we're on our to Arcadia! May we be blessed with fortune during our quest! **_Marth, here we come!"_**

A resounding cheer pierced Charon's tranquility, and burned itself into the seams of the grand utopia. The four hearts rose into the skies of ecstasy...as a new path drew itself before them...and made itself clear in their eyes.

One adventure had come to an end.

_**Another one was about to begin.**_

_I promised you I'd find you..._

_...and that's exactly what I'm going to do.**

* * *

**_

YEESSSHHH!

We're finally here, at the finish line! 'Angel' has reached its final stage!

After overcoming many obstacles, I have finally completed this work of love.

I would like to take this time thank everyone that supported me! I can barely put my appreciation into words, but I'll try my hardest. First off, I would like to thank two of my dearest friends; Anima and Tears of Ages. Both of you are not only precious reviewers, but treasured companions as well. My dear friend Anima is responsible for RoyxMarth masterpieces-they're all really wonderful.

I would like to thank the Lady Hikaru from creating her own epic masterpiece, one that's worthy of every award in history. She decided to honor me with her presence-I thank her for her support, and wish her the best of luck in future projects. I hope she writes another RoyxMarth fic...

Now, I would like to thank everyone for supporting the RoyxMarth couple, and other shounen-ai couples as well. I hope this story taught a valuable lesson. True love knows no boundaries, ages, or even genders-it can consume any pure heart, and bless the world of anyone that embraces it. I am now a supporter of 'shounen-ai', and will create even more shounen-ai fics in the future. I hope all you will check out my Gravitation fic (which is still untitled, wah)!

It's the end of 'Angel', but it's the beginning of another adventure! Will Roy and his companions actually pull off the impossible? Will the two lovers ever see each other again? Stay tuned!

Does this reek of Final Fantasy X-2 or what?

Thank you, all of you! May the bonds of pure love thrive forever!


End file.
